


Hybrid Overlord

by ReaperofBalance



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games), StarCraft (Video Games), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 70,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofBalance/pseuds/ReaperofBalance
Summary: People thought Kerrigan was the one to defy Amon, but what if she wasn't? The final battle with Amon had started. But it did not end how everyone thought it would and now James Raynor and others find themselves in a new world and Raynor is now holding the title of Overlord and has ascended to a new height of power, how will they survive in this new world and what will Raynor do with his new power?
Relationships: Sarah Kerrigan/Jim Raynor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Cycle's End and Arrival

**Hello readers and welcome to my Starcraft meets World of Warcraft meets Overlord fic.**

**Also this chapter is mostly a combat/war chapter.**

**Inspiration for what I will do with some of the Overlord items is due to** [ **MadHat886** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/523361/) **'s fic: “Overlord Shinji” on Fanfiction**

**Next, in this fic the world is basically like this: Azeroth’s continents are the same as they are already and the Overlord continent is close to the Maelstrom at the center of the world map. This is why few, if any, in Azeroth know of its existence. It will be the Overlord 2 lands and their great cataclysm that destroyed the lands from the first game was caused when the well of eternity exploded 10,000 years ago in Azeroth’s timeline.**

**Lastly, if my timeline is off then I apologize but it doesn’t matter that much to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, Starcraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental conversations)_

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrids, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental conversations)_ **

**Chapter 1: The Cycle’s End & Arrival**

_Unknown planet_

A barren plain was littered with corpses from four different races, as well as vehicles, both human and alien, lied wrecked on the ground, as bullets, bones, bombs, flames, and energy attacks flew through the air. On one side were mutated creatures, green creatures in different types of armor, and baleful blue/purple glowing creatures. These were the lesser creatures of the Zerg swarm, the Protoss extremists known as the Tal’darim, and the Zerg/Protoss hybrids.

On the other side were solders decked in armor and vehicles, blue/green creatures wielding energy weapons, and more of the mutated creatures but in a wider degree of colors and forms. These were the fierce Human Terrans, the honorable Protoss warriors, and the relentless, primal, and current Zerg swarm. Above them, their respective air units fought for supremacy and to aid their ground forces.

Both sides had their respective leaders, the first group had a creature by the name, at least last used, of Samir Duran who appeared like a special forces soldier with bone and flesh protrusions coming out of/off different parts of his body, and the Ancient creature known as Amon, who was called the Fallen One, that appeared like his Hybrids but was pitch black in color while his eyes glowed red and was about twice their size, which made him over 10 feet tall and about 5 feet wide, and was muscular and flowing with power.

On the other side, the humans, and unofficially the whole alliance, were led by the former marshal, former outlaw, and commander of Raynor’s Raiders, James Raynor, who was decked out in his black armor and skull visor. Alongside him were two different types of special ops soldiers, one named Gabriel Tosh, who was a Spectre, and Nova Terra (last name is NOT my creation, I looked it up on the official website), who was a ghost and joined with the raiders after it was revealed Mengsk was responsible for her family’s death on Tarsonis when said man planted beacons that lured the Zerg swarm in mass quantities. Also along for the ride was his head mechanic and friend Rory Swann, and his head scientist/medic Egon Stetmann. The former was using his “Flaming Betty” turret to guard areas and the latter using his arm pack (backpack with arms) to heal multiple soldiers at once. In the air, Raynor’s right hand man Matt Horner commanded the ships in their attack patterns, while his “wife” Mira Hann, aided both areas with her mercenaries. Also on the ship was scientist Ariel Hanson, who rejoined the Raiders when the threat of Amon was revealed. Plus getting a chance to study Zerg without fear of death was a bonus… And if she happened to end up spending more time with Raynor as a result, then she supposed she could suffer through it.

The Protoss were led by the Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul, who regained his honor when it was revealed that he was right about Amon all along, and the Hierarch Artanis with the former being the ground assault leader with dragoon warrior Eredas and High Executor Selendis beside him and the latter leading the aerial attack from his flagship, the Spear of Adun.

The Zerg were led by the Queen of Blades herself, Sarah Kerrigan, her commanders for the ground were a primal Zerg named Dehaka, an infected Terran named Alexei Stukov, and a brood mother named Zagara. Up above, her trusted Leviathan and swarm attacked under the command of her advisor Izsha.

The three races had entered an uneasy alliance, the Protoss and Zerg doing so only because Raynor was close to both leaders and pleaded with them to do so, to stop Amon from destroying and then rebuilding all life in his image. So far, the battle was a stalemate. While they had numbers and weaponry, the hybrids had raw power on their side. The leaders, minus Amon who would not dirty his hands unless necessary, were at the forefront and, naturally, they had the highest number of kills.

Dehaka was cleaving and tearing through the lesser Zerg and a few of the hybrids while absorbing their essence to further his evolution, since in his words, “Kill to adapt, adapt to survive. Survival is everything; to remain stagnant is to die.” Every time an enemy tried to flee from him he would use his Drag ability which essentially unleashed a whip like appendage from his arm and tore the enemy back towards him. He also began spawning small creatures to help fight before they died off.

Stukov was destroying enemies with his corrosive blast, healing nearby allies with an aura he gave off, spawned infected Terrans that fought for a time before dying, and unleashed his fury on the enemy with his claws and tendrils.

Zagara was unleashing her brood on the enemy and cleaved apart any that got close to her, while also protecting Kerrigan. The latter of which was blasting away enemies with psionic blasts, turning the lesser Zerg back against Amon and cleaving through enemies with her wings and claws. Izsha was commanding the different aerial units to decimate the enemy aerial troops and all of them were primarily focused on Hybrids, but they focused on the other Zerg as well since they knew the weaknesses of each type they were facing.

Eredas was leading his fellow dragoons and they were unleashing energy attacks from the core of said dragoons while stomping some of the smaller enemies. Selendis was leading the platoons of zealots in frontal combat and was striking without fear or mercy. Zeratul was slicing and dicing his opponents while leading his brethren into the heart of the battle. Artanis was devastating the air and the ground from his flagship the Spear of Adun, and while their goal was the hybrids they also targeted the majority of the Tal’darim to save some of the lives of their allies.

Tosh was blasting heads off with his mind blast attack and pumping enemies full of lead from his assault rifle while leading his ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ through the field. Nova was sniping down targets left and right and using her dominate ability to take control of the weak minded targets to fight for her, while leading the few ghosts that she could train for the assault. Matt Horner was leading the aerial assault on the flagship, the Hyperion, and was using the Yamato Cannon to destroy/weaken the hybrids to be easily destroyed.

His ‘wife’ was leading her forces on the ground with tanks and goliaths hoping that Matt would ‘reward’ her for her hard work. Swann was fixing up any damaged machines and deploying his turrets, while Stetmann was healing any soldiers/creatures that were injured. He being the resident expert on Protoss and Zerg biology made him, realistically, the only medic for them and made it easier for him to fix any injuries that said races incurred.

However, everyone, Protoss, Zerg, Humans, and Hybrids, was focused on one man and one man only, James Raynor. The only man who, in any of their histories, had earned the respect and honor of the Protoss, the hunger and fear of the Zerg, the animosity of the Hybrid, and allegiance of the majority of the humans in the Koprulu sector. He possessed five weapons on him and he was ensuring every shot counted before resorting to other means.

He was, by far, the farthest into the assault and all of the troops were pressing harder to keep up with him, to keep him safe. He was exhausting his ammo supply for his standard rifle, but what was surprising everyone, allies and enemies included, was that he was reacting to threats before they became one and if they got close his knife was moving with speed, precision, and skill that most hadn’t seen of him. When his rifle emptied he started bashing enemies in the head, before he had a group of aerial enemies closing on him. Smirking to himself, he tossed five grenades into the air with the resulting explosion destroying the aerial opponents, before pulling out his sniper rifle and using the penetrator round to blast through a mass of enemies at a time.

Once the rifle was empty, and he no longer went caveman on them with it, he took out a specialized shotgun and started blasting the encroaching hybrid’s heads off and to the amazement of his forces and the shock of his enemies they weren’t getting back up. A spray of spikes from a Hydralisk caused him to sacrifice the shotgun to block the spikes, which forced the gun from his hands. He pulled out his trusty revolver and a combat knife as he continued fighting through the enemy. He was stopped however when a bullet grazed his helmet and he turned to see Duran moving towards him with a rifle. Reacting quickly Raynor dove behind a hybrid and held it in front of him as Duran continued to fire.

However, before he could get Raynor, Duran was sent flying when Kerrigan crashed into him. However, Duran being older meant he had more power and was matching Kerrigan with ease and she was getting pushed into a corner before she was getting pounded into the ground pretty hard. Raynor got on his comm and called Matt, “Matt, send my Vulture bike down now!”

An affirmative response later, and a fast dropship came and sent his bike sailing right into the middle of the field. To everyone’s shock, Raynor hopped on while it was shooting past him and fired at the enemy with the bike’s built in grenade launchers, while riding it straight towards Duran. He crashed straight into Duran and kept riding and to keep Duran from focusing too much he grabbed Duran’s head and started bashing it against the hood of his Vulture. He then noticed a group of flyers that were taking out their ships with relative ease and got a gleam in his eye as he thought of an idea, “Tosh, can you give me a ramp towards those flyers attacking squadron 6?”

Tosh, getting the idea, grinned, “You bet, brother.” Tosh shredded the ground and then raised it up into a steep climb. Raynor rode the ramp and just before the end of the ramp, he stabbed Duran through the head to pin him to the Vulture and jumped off. As the bike hit the end, it flew to the center of the flyers and he fired his revolver at the gas tank. Duran screamed in rage as the bullet hit the gas tank and exploded, which due to the grenades still inside, encompassed the flyers as well.

Raynor sighed slightly, “Damn, I always liked that bike.” Before he could comment further he realized that he was in the heart of the enemy forces and they were all looking at him with interest and he couldn’t help but chuckle at his situation, “Just my luck. Oh well, let’s see how many I can take with me.” He jumped off the ramp and landed on a hybrid before making him eat a bullet and stabbing another with a second combat knife. Raynor, not getting a chance to breathe threw his knife into the head of a Hybrid who was preparing to attack the Hyperion before using brute force to kill a Hydralisk and then tore off its claw, before using the claw as a melee weapon while still firing his revolver.

He was forced to throw the claw into a hybrid as it got ready to blast the Leviathan and thanks to the poison of the Hydralisk the Hybrid was significantly weakened. Tosh, seeing his friend and commander without a melee weapon, threw his butterfly knife into a Zergling that was rushing Raynor. Raynor pulled the knife out and started punching, slamming, stabbing, and cutting his way through to his goal, while wishing his revolver held more rounds. What was his goal, you ask? Simple, he was going for Duran’s rifle. The others watched, stunned, as he continued cutting down enemies with relative ease and couldn’t help but make comments as they fought to reach him.

 **“That one is strong, vastly more than the rest of his brood. He would give strong essence. Such a waste if the Hybrid kill him, must not allow such essence to be wasted.”** Dehaka stated as he continued to push forward.

Stukov was impressed by him and couldn’t help but muse, **“If he was on our side when I first came here, I have little doubt that the UED would have been successful in our mission. I can’t, in good conscience, allow a man like that to fall.”** He started summoning more and more infected Terrans as they pushed to reach Raynor before he was overwhelmed.

 **“So that is James Raynor, the tales you told us, Zeratul, were accurate and not exaggerated. I see why Phoenix held respect for him throughout the previous war. We must reach him, such a warrior doesn’t deserve to fall to these creatures.”** Eredas spoke as he watched Raynor face Duran and win and then continue to bash his way through. Eredas started spewing out more energy attacks at faster rates if just to slow down the stronger enemies and kill the weaker ones.

“Yeah! Go Cowboy. Alright you grunts let’s move it, the commander’s gonna need backup.” Swann shouted as he started hammering the enemy and unleashing more turrets to keep them back from their support units.

“Astonishing, the commander seems to be accelerating his kill ratio much faster than any other time.” Stetmann stated as he continued to heal other soldiers and advise where to attack on the heartier Zerg under Amon’s command.

 _“Jim is fighting with a lot more ferocity than usual, did something happen that I missed?”_ Matt thought, but quickly brushed the thought aside to ensure they continued to slow loss of life on their side, “Keep firing, we have to cover the Commander.”

Selendis watched the fight, **“He fights much harder and with more skill than when we fought on that Terran colony. He is still the most impressive human that I have come across.” _“What is this feeling I have towards him? I desire to keep him safe and I feel that if he is hurt, my heart will break.”_ **She began to renew her fight and her zealots followed her right into the viper’s nest as it were.

Tosh was grinning and feeling the power Raynor was letting off, “Ho ho, way to go brother, show them your power. Let’s go my brothers and sisters, we got some family to protect.” He started blasting his way through and his specters kept pace trying to save their commander/brother from the enemy.

Mira watched with great interest, _“I have never seen Raynor so ferocious and bloodthirsty on the battlefield, it makes him look sexy.”_ Mira was broken from her musing when she noticed more of the larger hybrids stalking up behind Raynor and ordered her tanks to aim for them, “Come on you wimps we gotta save our employer.” She stated as she continued to cut through the enemy, all the while her mind turned from how Matt would reward her for her work to how Raynor would reward her.

Zeratul watched as his longtime friend and ally fought like a combination of the races. He fought with the weapons and tactics of a human, the ferocity of a Protoss, and the brutality of the Zerg, **“You have grown strong James Raynor, I can think of no one else that I would want to fight beside me. But it shall not be this day that you fall. Come my brothers, let us give them a taste of our blades.”** He charged forward, bisecting, trisecting, decapitating, and amputating his opponents and his brothers noticed the change and wondered what kind of man Raynor was to change the stoic Zeratul into a frenzied killing machine by just being in danger.

Nova watched amazed, “What the hell happened to Raynor? I’ve never seen him attack so hard, not even when he attacked Mengsk. It’s like he is in a berserker rage, but has still retained his mind.” Her thoughts on the matter were far more interesting, _“Be safe Jim, I don’t want to lose you, not before I can tell you the truth about how I feel.”_ “Let’s go soldiers; we have a commanding officer to save.” She started sniping all the big targets and dominating the juggernaut type units to help push in.

 **“That human is much more of a threat than that General on Char was. I can see how he was able to match you during that battle my queen. Press the attack, do not let that human fall.”** Zagara stated as she continued to attack in attempt to save the human who apparently could match her queen.

On the Hyperion Ariel watched the fighting from a monitor and was worried, _“Be safe Jim, I want to thank you for everything you have done after this.”_

 ** _“Jim, when did you get this fierce, skilled, and brutal on the battlefield? And what is this strange feeling I have now?”_ “ Press on we have to get him out of there.” **Kerrigan thought and stated as she continued to fight while dealing with her own feelings towards the Terran while sensing the others’ own thoughts and feelings towards him.

 **“I can see why you have an interest in him my queen; if he were to be converted to a Zerg he could equal if not surpass you in power.”** Izsha stated and this caught the others, both ground and air thanks to the communications Kerrigan set up in case of power failure, by surprise as she continued to lead the leviathan against the aerial forces… well Tosh wasn’t surprised, he just grinned as he continued to fight towards his brother.

Kerrigan spoke for everyone without missing a beat in attacking, **“What do you mean Izsha?”**

Izsha was confused and it showed in her voice, **“Forgive me my queen, but I am referring to the fact that James Raynor is also a psionic conduit. His power is almost twice the amount you possessed before the Overmind created you.”**

This got shocked and awed looks from everyone, while Tosh just chuckled, “Don’t be telling me that you haven’t felt it at one point or another? Any time he has gotten into a rage or his emotions have welled up, he unleashed power whether it be inspiring his allies or demoralizing his enemies. He just never be knowing how to tame it, that be part of the reason I be staying wit him and aiding him. The moment he harnesses that power, he will be the most dangerous man alive, even I can’t be competing to the power he holds.”

Zeratul then remembered back to the vision the Overmind had, _Fools, there was one who could have stood in my way but you foolishly let them perish before my time._ Was the statement that Amon had given, but then Artanis’s statement led him to believe something, _Kerrigan… how could we have known?_ But then he remembered something that happened 2 years ago.

It was at an operational UED facility left over from the Brood Wars. Kerrigan had been taken captive when it was discovered there was another psi destroyer on a planet away from the core worlds but not in any of the three races’ territories. She was subsequently captured when the remainder of the UED used a concentrated attack of psi disruptor tech on her and it shut down her Zerg and psionic powers. She was locked up and scheduled to be dissected to be studied so they could create more warriors like her.

Raynor had found out and entered into an alliance with Zagara to retrieve Kerrigan, while Zeratul and the other Protoss had been asked to aid him, but were going to turn it down figuring Raynor could handle it with the Zerg swarm as well. That was until Tassadar had told Zeratul to go to ensure the future was safe. He left without the support of the other Protoss. He had ended up saving Raynor from three different situations that would have killed him before he ever reached Kerrigan and it all finally made sense, Raynor was the threat to Amon.

If Raynor died Kerrigan would have gone on a rampage across the planet and then shut down completely leaving the swarm open to Amon’s control. And if Kerrigan died, Raynor would shut down like he had in the past and none would stand before Amon except the Protoss and they would fall. Artanis wasn’t relenting about killing Kerrigan, he was apologizing for not helping Raynor when they could which led to their downfall in the future. To top it all off, if Raynor’s power could dwarf Kerrigan’s than he could potentially match Amon in raw power if he could control it.

 **“By the ancestors, I’ve been a fool.”** This got everyone’s attention on him, **“Tassadar didn’t want me to protect Kerrigan. He wanted me to protect Raynor; he is the one who can defeat Amon. We must protect him!”** He started blinking forward while destroying the enemy. The others renewed their efforts to help save Raynor.

Meanwhile Raynor was starting to get drained; already pieces of his armor had been torn off. His right arm, left shoulder, pieces of his back, and his head were all revealed to the world. But still he fought, he tore apart any enemy that got near him and he was feeling a rush of energy around him. Unknown to him, but clear to everyone else, rocks and debris were starting to float around him and the sky was darkening as he continued to fight with strong intensity and desire to make them pay.

Amon seeing the threat started walking towards Raynor who had just got is other arm cleaned of armor, and the others were striving to get to him faster. Raynor had just stuck down his 30th hybrid, by melee, when he turned and Amon sent him flying back via a kick straight to his chest, which broke the armor off of there too. He slammed hard into a boulder and found Duran, badly burned and missing parts of his body, standing there albeit barely.

Before he could try anything Tosh tackled him and picked up his knife before squaring off with him, “You be having ta get through me before ya can get to him. Nobody touches me brother while I still be breathing.” Tosh’s eyes started glowing slightly as he and Duran circled the other. Tosh came at him swinging and stabbing before falling back and shooting at him with his rifle and Duran dodged them easily like he was simply stretching, before blasting tosh back. Tosh skidded across the ground and landed in a heap.

Duran approached and took Tosh’s rifle and put it against his forehead, **“Only Human.”** He stated as he started to pull the trigger, but stopped from feeling something against his head.

He turned to see Raynor with his upper armor gone and pointing his shotgun right at Duran’s face, “Dodge this.” He stated before firing into his face, which obliterated his head. For good measure he took the body and shoved a Firebat’s incendiary cell into him and threw him into a pack of enemies approaching them. When the body landed it ignited and exploded out setting a large force on fire. Before Raynor could do anything though, his head was grasped tightly and he was thrown violently.

Raynor managed to catch sight of Amon as he was approaching, while the others were still getting closer to them and Tosh was getting up to fight again. Raynor opened fire on Amon with his revolver, but he just sidestepped the bullets and sent a psionic blast at Raynor that clipped him and sent him sailing before landing on the ground. Unnoticed, by anyone, he was able to grab a piece of his Vulture bike and hide it under him. After he landed, Raynor got a shot and hit Amon but watched, being very agitated, as the wound healed up, **“I can come back from any wound your petty gun can give me Raynor. Now it is time to put you down and end your nuisance once and for all.”**

As he lied there on the ground, Amon got closer and put his hand on Raynor’s head, but before he could try anything, Raynor swept his legs out and carved his chest open with the piece of scrap before shoving his grenades and the ones he got from some dead soldiers inside, “Come back from this, you bastard.” Raynor then moved quickly as Amon screamed and tried to claw out the grenades, but it was too late as he exploded.

Raynor landed hard in a heap with his back partially scorched from the blast and noticed the other Zerg came under Kerrigan’s control and the Hybrids were going into chaos and attacking anything. Raynor, though sore from the fighting and blast, got up and started aiming towards the Hybrid before he was filled with pain and screamed out. Everyone froze and saw what happened as Raynor looked down and saw a fist through the middle of his torso just below his ribcage. He coughed up blood as he felt his body start to shut down.

Everything was silent for a minute before energy exploded from Kerrigan, Nova, Tosh, Selendis, and Zeratul and they charged forward towards Amon before he threw Raynor off his arm and into the middle of the Hybrids. Kerrigan was atomizing any enemy that got in her way, Zeratul was creating weapons out of psionic energy and started shredding any enemy that stood in his way, Tosh was obliterating heads and was creating waves of energy by sending it through his knife and swinging, Nova was launching blasts of energy by channeling and then firing it out of her rifle, and Selendis was blinking through the forces and striking down everyone in her way, **“Get Raynor! We’ll handle Amon!!”** They yelled in unison and the others just started pushing towards Raynor.

Kerrigan started attacking Amon with her wings, claws, and blasts as she forced him back and Tosh was waiting for him as he tried to slash him but failed as Amon grabbed his arm and threw him away just in time to dodge a bullet from Nova. Selendis came next and they began a dance of her slashing and him dodging, before Zeratul came at him swinging an ethereal scythe down at him. The five of them surrounded Amon and he dealt with them like they were children as he caught them by the arm, leg, wings in Kerrigan’s case, and threw them around like they were toys. They got up multiple times and Kerrigan regrew her wings at least a half dozen times before he blasted them away with his a surge of power and moved to finish Kerrigan knowing that with her gone, he could have the entire swarm under his control. The others, both going for Raynor and attacking Amon, seeing the threat moved to attack Amon before he could but were moving too slow.

Meanwhile Raynor was struggling to stay alive as he fought to get up, _“No! I will not die yet, not while that bastard is alive to threaten everyone else.”_ He got to his knees and found one of his knives by him, he reached out and grabbed it then steadied himself as he saw Amon about to strike down Kerrigan and then stared at his arm and knife, _“I know you’re there, but I always forced you deep inside me to hide from the government programs, but now I am going to release you so give me the strength to make this guy PAY!”_

He began willing his energy into his arm and knife and then hurled it forward and it flew through the air tearing through every hybrid that got between him and Amon before embedding itself in Amon’s chest. The moment the knife imbedded itself in him the energy was released and he was sent flying back with a hole in his chest the size of a tank barrel’s diameter.

He was howling in pain and was shaking with rage as red lightning shuddered over him, **“You think this will stop me! I have survived my own race and millennia for this moment; I will not be beaten by worms like you!”** He reached out his hands and they watched as the Hybrids broke down into energy and flowed into him, healing him and making him stronger. He now stood over 14 feet tall, was pitch black with a baleful purple aura coming off him and his eyes were practically red flames of energy, **“Try and stop me now!”** He released a wave of energy and it sent everyone flying back.

Raynor fell onto his hands as he coughed up more blood and was saying a string of curses as he was feeling his life fading. He tried to stand and got one leg under him before a he looked up and saw Tassadar floating in front of him, **“Friend Raynor, I am sorry for not coming sooner.”**

“Tassadar?” He asked both shocked and wondering if he was suffering from blood loss.

**“It is I, my friend, I have come to awaken you powers in full and help you achieve your full potential.”**

“My potential? What the hell are you talking about buddy?”

**“You are an individual who the Xel’naga created to fight the Fallen One. You have the body of a human, the heart of a Protoss, the adaptability of the Zerg, the fighting prowess and leadership of all three, and the soul of a Xel’naga. You are the one who was to unite the races and destroy Amon. Now it is time for you to awaken and become the true Hybrid that Amon couldn’t become and fears.”**

Raynor breathed hard for a few moments, “If it means. ‘COUGH HACK’. That I can save everyone and kill that bastard than I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Tassadar nodded and began filling Raynor with energy while multiple Zerg, Protoss, and Hybrid corpses started getting pulled towards them, **“I am awakening your psionic powers in full while also turning these bodies into energy to awaken your Xel’naga powers by giving you the missing pieces in both the Protoss, Zerg, and Hybrid DNA strands. In addition I am granting you my Templar and Dark Templar powers I obtained before my death as well as the powers of the Dark Templar Matriarch which she gave to me before passing into the Void. Since I have come to see you as a fellow brother I shall give you one of your people’s sayings… Given ‘em hell, James Raynor.”**

Raynor smirked and nodded before the energy intensified and he screamed out in pain and power. Everyone stopped and stared as a multicolored energy swirled around where Raynor was and Amon felt a very human chill of fear go down his spine. When the energy cleared they saw a figure standing there. It had armored legs and boots that were black up to its waist (his armor fused to his legs), its torso was covered in carapace armor but had insignias of the raiders, swarm, and Protoss as well as the hybrid emblem etched into the bone, its left arm was blue, the right one green, and its hands only had had a thumb and three fingers, while claws were at the end of all four appendages.

Its wrists held holes that a pair of psi blades were coming out of, one white and one black, his back showed a bone like wing and one purple glowing phantom like wing with 6 bone like protrusions coming out of its back two over the shoulders and two coming around each side, its torso and arms themselves were muscular and athletic in build, its hair was tentacles like Kerrigan’s, but its face was what had them shocked.

Its face was gruff and weathered with a goatee and beard with one baleful glowing blue eye and one baleful glowing yellow eye with baleful green, blue, yellow, purple, and red lines going through its face to its eyes and making them glow brighter.

Kerrigan was the first to speak, **“Ji… Jim?”** She asked while shivering slightly from the power she felt when said person turned their gaze towards her.

The figure walked forward staring at Amon, who, if he had the capability, was sweating bullets now. It glanced at Kerrigan, **“I’m alright Kerrigan. Tassadar just woke up a few repressed genes in my body.”** He turned towards Amon, **“It seems you were too slow partner, I have awakened just like my ancestors wanted. Now, I think it’s time you paid for your sins.”** Raynor shot forward and smashed Amon in the face sending him flying back several hundred yards, **“All of you, this is gonna get nasty, head back to the ships.”**

 **“We aren’t leaving without you friend Raynor.”** Zeratul stated while holding his right arm and starting to mend it.

 **“I wasn’t asking, Dark Prelate, I was ordering it under my authority as a Templar executor, a Dark Templar Patriarch, and a Xel’naga commander to return to your ships and wait for this to be over.”** He immediately leaned to the side as a fist shot past his head, before he grabbed the arm connected to said extremity and twisted sharply and throwing Amon into a rock wall, **“I can’t fight at my best while worrying about y’all, now get going.”**

He stopped a psionic attack dead in its tracks with just a hand motion and charged at Amon again. They met in the middle and were clashing like a couple of heavy weight champions.

Zeratul stood and motioned for the others to follow back to the ships, **“I am not leaving him, Zeratul.”** Kerrigan stated.

Zeratul glanced back, **“Nor am I, but I am doing as my commander, friend, and brother asks to ensure he can win. He will hold back and hesitate if we are too close to the fight and that could cost him dearly.”** She stood there for a minute and then nodded as she and the others made their way back to the ships as quickly as possible.

The collective thoughts were, _“Give him hell Jim, but don’t you dare die on us or I’ll kick your ass.”_

_Back at the fight_

Raynor was matching Amon’s attacks blow for blow and was easily keeping up, sure he took some hits but he dealt as good as he took. Before the others could get on the ships, there was a loud crash and they saw Jim being shoved through the rock face and getting pummeled repeatedly, **_(Matt when I give the signal, I want you to fire all Yamato cannons on Amon before having all ships attack and do not let up unless I say)._**

Jim thought through his powers to Matt who gave an acknowledgement and ordered all battlecruisers to prepare to fire. As soon as Jim felt the cannons ready he unleashed a concentrated psionic blast at Amon which flung him into the air and disoriented him, **_‘NOW!’_** All the ships, Protoss and human, fired on Amon and continued to do so before a blur shot out of the smoke cloud at the Hyperion. It got within five feet before it was tackled by another blur and both were sent crashing into the ground.

Amon was not happy at this moment and his rage pushed his power up. He released a massive psionic blast that it swept across the entire field. Raynor was able to blink and save Artanis, Matt, Ariel, and a few others before the ships, Zerg flyers, and ground forces exploded. He had just landed in front of everyone else and put up a shield as the blast hit them. He put the shield down and saw the destruction as Amon walked forward, **“You are a weakling with that pathetic human blood in you and I will not be beaten by the likes of you.”**

They engaged in a grapple and everyone was shocked to see Amon’s body starting glow like he was going to attack. While Jim was holding him still, some of the other moved. Zeratul and Selendis put their psi blades through his torso, Kerrigan stabbed him in the legs with her wings while her claws dug into his shoulders, Tosh planted his knife into his chest while pushing energy through the blade, and Nova was pouring destructive energy through her hands as she gripped his head. Jim then stabbed him through his heart with both of his wings, but he still wouldn’t go down, **“It’s over Amon, you’ve lost.”**

They felt a chill go down their spine as he chuckled and spit up blood, **“Perhaps, but I will still win, by killing all of you. This form is unstable and is going to implode; you’ll never clear the planet in time.”** He continued laughing up to the moment he imploded and took a large portion of the planet with him.

_Unknown location: Unknown time_

White. That was all they could see, the few people that Jim had tried to save in the shield stood in an area of white and could see nothing else except white and each other, **“Where are we?”** Jim asked the question on everyone’s mind.

 **“You are in the world between, my brother.”** They turned to see Tassadar standing there, **“You committed a great service by killing Amon, even if it meant you dying along with him. This has caused the rulers of this area to allow you a new chance at life in a new world, should you wish it.”**

 **“What exactly is this new world like?”** Kerrigan asked as everyone focused on Tassadar.

**“It is a world full of conflict and they are in need of someone to aid them in stopping those who threaten that world. The technology of that world is not as advanced as it was in ours and they have their own form of psionic energy and creatures to deal with. But, as I said, you may turn this down and proceed into the Void if you have had enough of conflict.”**

Jim was silent for a moment and his new senses felt everyone looking at him, **“Would we be changed in anyway?”**

**“You would take on powers and skills from that world but you will remain as you are, however James Raynor, you will be in different position. Should you accept this offer you will be sent to a continent that has a unique ruler, and said ruler has died and they are in need of a new one, you are to become the new one and will rule as you see fit as you make conquest and do as you please with your rank.”**

Everyone was shocked by this, but then everyone realized that if not for Jim they wouldn’t have even stopped Amon so it was fitting he got a reward. Jim smirked, **“Alright buddy, I accept. I’d probably be bored out of my skull in that Void of yours anyhow. Besides, I can’t just sit back while other people are suffering, that just ain’t my style.”**

 **“I am in as well.”** Kerrigan stated as Jim looked at her, **“I lost you twice before, and I am not losing you again. I will stand by you forever Jim.”** Jim smiled and nodded as they turned to the others.

 **“What say all of you? Will you go once more into the breach with me or settle for the afterlife waiting for us?”** Jim asked and everyone smirked at him.

“I’m with you sir. I’ve stayed with you this long so you aren’t getting rid of me that easily.” Matt stated.

 **“I will stand with you as well. You have the honor and skill of warriors I have only heard about in legends. I would be honored to fight beside you.” _“And get to know you more as well.”_** Selendis stated and thought.

Stukov stayed silent for a minute and then nodded, **“Perhaps, I can atone for some of my actions in my past life in this next world and I have seen that you are a great commander. I still stand with you Raynor.”**

 **“I shall as well. You have aided me and my people on many occasions and now I shall help you in any way I can.”** Zeratul commented.

“I be with ya to the end brother. Now that you be awakened, you be need help in controlling them powers and I be finding it exciting to see da new world we be going to.” Tosh said with a grin.

“I’m in. You helped me get revenge and let me join you without a second thought. I am with you as well Raynor.” _“Especially if I can get a chance to talk to you”_ Nova stated with a smirk.

“Why not, might give me some new ideas and schematics to add to my collection. Besides we all know you would be lost without me there to help you cowboy.” Swann said shrugging his shoulders and smirking.

“Hmm, an interesting chance to study new life forms as well as flora and fauna not seen in our world. I will come with you.” Stetmann stated.

Ariel nodded in agreement, “Yes it would be interesting to study some new things and I still have a debt to pay.” She stated while blushing a little, _“Plus, I think Jim only got more handsome from his change.”_

 **“A chance to collect new essence and new evolutions, I am agreed to go.”** Dehaka stated and was apparently pleased that he had his other small arm back.

 **“I shall follow my queen and my King wherever they decide to go.”** Zagara stated since it made sense, to her at least, that Jim was fitting to be a king among the Zerg.

Eredas, while being happy to be out of that dragoon, stated, **“I will stand with you as well. You fight with honor and ferocity worthy of the Protoss, I will follow you James Raynor.”**

Mira smiled, “Sure, I don’t want to leave this group yet.” She then thought, _“Especially if I can get a chance to be with Raynor.”_

(Izsha is dead since she was connected straight to the Leviathan so she could not be removed).

 **“I will stand with you as well.”** Everyone turned and to the shock of a few, there stood a Protoss wielding viridian psi blades and wore orange armor.

 **“Phoenix!”** Jim stated as he looked at his old friend who had died during the brood wars.

**“It is I, friend Raynor, those in charge decided you would need all the warriors you could get. It will be an honor serving and fighting alongside you my friend.”**

Jim nodded and shook his hand before another voice rang out, **“I shall join you as well.”**

Everyone turned and Zeratul and Kerrigan were the most shocked as they saw a dark Templar female walking towards them, **“Raszagal!”**

She nodded and stood before them, **“As Phoenix stated those in power here decided James Raynor needed more warriors and so I volunteered to come as well.”** She then turned to Raynor and **“I shall serve you in any way I can my Lord.”** She stated and he nodded before then taking stock of their forces; they had about 40 Marines, 30 Zealots, and around 60 Zerglings (mixed of the basic and the two evolved types, Raptors and Swarmlings).

He now had 13 commanders, 2 research scientists, and one engineer and he was supposed to be a ruler in the new world, he chuckled to himself thinking about how this all turned out since he was just a simple farm boy, **“Then it is decided, farewell my friends I pray that I do not see you for many years.”** Tassadar stated as he vanished.

With that everything went white and bright.

_Wilderness outside a small winter village named Nordberg_

They looked around at their new surrounds seeing snow and trees for miles and a small village to the north, **“Well, this is all well and good, but where the hell are we supposed to go now?”**

As if on cue the ground erupted slightly before a large dark pit arose with a blue aura in the center. Out of the pit came small brown creatures that ran up to Jim and started dancing while chanting, “Master, master, master. We found the master.”

Another creature bulkier and more muscular, wearing a helmet, and holding a hammer came up, “Master, you follow giblet. Giblet take you to Gnarl. Gnarl explain everything. Then we serve you as Overlord and crush puny enemies.”

Jim nodded, with a sweatdrop formed on his head, and watched as the creatures jumped down into the pit, **“I guess we follow them.”** The others nodded and jumped into the pit.

_Old Fortress: Unknown distance from last location._

The throne room’s glow intensified as the transport allowed its users out. They all came to stand in a rather run down throne room with a small orb glowing next to a throne, “Welcome, master, to the Dark Sanctuary.” They turned and saw an old and gray version of the browns coming towards them, “We have much to discuss if you are to take over as Overlord and start to claim this land.” Jim thought back to everything so far and what he was seeing right now and just knew his new life was going to be crazier than his old one was.

**Done. Hope you all enjoy my take on the final confrontation with Amon, Raynor’s evolution, and them now being in Azeroth.**

**Couple of things:**

**Yes, Raynor’s powers will evolve and grow as he travels in Azeroth and the Overlord lands. Yes, you can give opinions of what you want for him to be able to do. Since he is part Zerg he can evolve through killing/consuming and gaining essence so his powers don’t have to be limited. And Yes, eventually he will be able to enhance the powers of others.**

**Yes, Raynor will be meeting the 30 or so factions (Alliance, Horde, and the Neutral factions) but won’t be allying/befriending all of them. Yes, he will be going to Outland at some point.**

**As for levels [this is World of Warcraft (last I knew the level cap was 100{please inform me if I am wrong})], Raynor is around 80, Kerrigan and Zeratul are around 65, Raszagal is around 60 (Zeratul pushed himself for the fight with Amon and being brought back from the dead would naturally lower your strength), Tosh, Nova, Selendis, Phoenix, Eredas, Zagara, and Dehaka are around 45-55, and everyone else in their group is 30 or lower (remember that while Jim is getting used to his powers, he is still stronger than anyone in his group). Thrall and the other leaders are all 100 or higher.**

**I more than likely will be changing the minions and doing the type of thing that was done in Overlord Shinji where when a new Overlord arises their minions change to better serve/match to their master or I may just make it so as his powers grow he can create his own minions. So I will probably leave Gnarl and Giblet as they are, role wise not form, since I figured Giblet could help Swann in the armory.**

**Well that should be it, see y’all next time everyone.**


	2. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raynor and company have arrived at the new world, now they have to get their new base up and running

**Hello all, welcome back.**

**The majority of this chapter will be Raynor and the others getting things up and running, while the next 2-3 chapters will be centered on the Overlord 2 lands before Azerothians arrive.**

**Inspiration for what I will do with some of the Overlord items is due to** [ **MadHat886** ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/523361/) **'s fic: “Overlord Shinji”**

**Also I apologize if I switch from using Raynor to using Jim when referencing said person, I type and switch from one to the other without realizing it.**

**Please note that the smelters are still here, while the Forge stones help increase power, production, and durability of items. Also, the Hives will be replaced by Minion Stones which the Spawning pits utilize to allow the Overlord to summon the types. Also I will be adding smelters for metals of Warcraft.**

**Lastly, to clarify something I forgot; the Dark Portal to Outland has only recently reopened so ‘World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade’ has just begun. Meaning it will be a while before the Lich King awakens, Deathwing breaks free, Pandaria is rediscovered, and the Iron Horde is created.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, StarCraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental conversations)_

_Scene Change_

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrids, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental conversations)_ **

**_Voice of the Heart_ **

**Chapter 2: Rebuilding**

_Old Fortress: 300 miles outside the town of Nordberg_

Raynor and the others gazed at the collapsing throne room with curiosity, “Greetings my lord. We have much to discuss.”

Raynor and the others turned and saw an old grey version of the brown creatures they followed with one eye dead, a small light hanging over his head, and a walking stick in his hand, **“And who would you be?”** Raynor asked while summoning up some power that made a few rocks start levitating around him.

The more attuned shuddered at the power while Gnarl was mentally jumping with glee, _“Oh, he is perfect to be our new lord! If he has this much power now, I can only imagine what he’ll possess when the fortress and items are restored.”_ “I am Gnarl, overseer of the minions when there is no lord and advisor to the Overlord be they the type to punish and enslave, protect and prosper, or protect the loyal and destroy their opposition type.”

Raynor nodded slightly while releasing his power, **“In other words, you serve the lord regardless of their walk in life and follow his orders, meaning that you are good, neutral, or evil depending on the disposition of the ruler.”**

Gnarl smiled and nodded, “Precisely sire, we have been bound for millennia to serve the Overlord regardless of his choices and we serve till the end of days. Before you speak; no, we were not forced. We were once a clan of barbarian warriors, which we took pride in and I was the chieftain of, and went to war with a ruler who held great power. This man fought with brutality, strength, honor, and ferocity that we admired and respected. After he eventually won, we few who remained swore our loyalty to his throne and kingdom and have since served every ruler that has taken the title of Overlord. Now, the title falls to you as the Heart here,” he motioned to the small orb that was pulsing once Raynor looked at it, “Has chosen you as the next wielder of the title.”

Raynor walked forward and picked up the orb, the moment he did power surged through him and knowledge flooded his mind as the stored legacies of the previous Overlords flowed into him. He saw items he was to reclaim, maps of storehouses left by previous Overlords, plans, designs, spell works, alchemical recipes, the different minions that had served the Overlords, and the, at the time, final plan for the fortress.

When Raynor mentally looked at the map, he saw farm land on the outside with woods to the west, mountains to the north which the fortress was partially built into, and ocean to the east just passed some woodland, which was fed by a river to the south that ran a hundred yards from the border of the fortress where an old dock sat. There were three layers of walls, with a trench around the outer wall, which was roughly 50 feet thick, had a multi layered gate; the first layer was a drawbridge, then a portcullis, then massive spiked metal doors, another portcullis, and finally large stone doors. Said gate was at the front of the fortress towards the west with various guard posts strewn throughout the wall, and then between two outer walls were the living areas, markets, and basic buildings, such as a church, stables, shops, etc. etc.

The middle wall was roughly 30 feet thick with runes engraved which needed an Overlord to be at a specific level of strength to utilize, within the inner wall was the training ground, engineering/blacksmithing/herbalist area, the main keep with its own wall around it as well, and a mine entrance into the mountains that had collapsed. The keep had 12 guard posts around it and an outer storeroom, while the spawning pits, dungeons, Overlord training ground, Overlord Forge, tunnel nexus, vault, and minion homes were below it. The main floor was the trophy/item room, throne room, guard quarters, dining room, kitchen, meeting hall, and entrance to the lower chambers. The middle floor was the armory, War room, Map room, and library/spell room, and the top floor was the bedrooms.

When Raynor’s mind came back to the throne room he noticed that probably less than a second had passed, **“Gnarl, get Giblet and the other minions still here and have them take stock of all supplies, damages, buildings still standing, what can be fixed easily, what needs time, and what the nearest living creatures in the area are. I also want maps of the area and the world as a whole.”**

Gnarl bowed, “At once sire.”

Gnarl left the room with the brown minions and the others turned towards Raynor who was sitting on the throne still holding the Heart and they could feel his power surging slightly, “What ya be doing with that, brotha?” Tosh asked as he stared at Raynor.

Raynor, while concentrating on the Heart, for a minute didn’t reply, **“Learning Tosh. This orb here, it possesses all the knowledge, plans, and ideas of the previous lords and is transferring them to my mind as we speak. Once Gnarl returns with the information I need, I will be handing out assignments.”**

Tosh nodded, “Whatever you be saying brotha, I be telling you I follow you anywhere and I plan to be keeping my word.” The others nodded in confirmation that they felt the same way and took positions around the room.

Raynor smiled and nodded, **“And I plan to reward that loyalty when I am able. According to the information my last predecessor gathered, this world has a multitude of abilities and items that would benefit us and enable me to improve y’all as well.”**

This got surprised looks from them, **“However, we will all have to learn new fighting techniques as their weapons are not even advanced enough to have cartridges for guns yet, they still use muzzle loaders here.”** This made Swann cry anime tears, **“But with our knowledge, tech savvy experts, and adaptability, we can upgrade and improve our chances rather well.”**

Gnarl then came back into the room, “Sire, here is the list you requested.”

Jim nodded and took the list before reading it, **“Seems like we have enough to fix most of the rooms and the inner wall before we will have to resupply. Very well, Tosh, Nova, Zeratul, Phoenix, Raszagal I have an assignment for y’all.”**

Said people stepped forward and Jim continued as he marked the maps of the area around the fortress, **“I want y’all to take half our standing forces and head out to these locations. At each one is a cache or storehouse with supplies, weapons, and armor that will prove useful to us. Gnarl, how many minions can I support right now with just having claimed my role?”**

Gnarl was silent for a minute, “Under normal circumstances I would say 20, but with the powers you held before you took the title, I would say you could create 40 with little trouble.”

Jim nodded and the orb glowed for a second before Gnarl and the minions changed into Humans. Gnarl, while grey haired, was muscular and fit and was about 5’ 10” with his hair down to his shoulders while wearing a robe and the other minions were similarly built with no grey in their hair and wearing peasant clothes, **“These forms, which I’ll call Barbarians, will serve me better and aid us in moving the items to Gateways that I’ll open as they get ready to be transported. You’re twice as strong as you were as those gremlin things and are less noticeable than before, since you can easily blend in as a troop of mercenaries. Now then.”**

He held out the orb again and it glowed bright before his commanders glowed as well before settling down, **“If you should encounter enemies you will now be able to gather life force which will allow me to create more minions to aid us. It also marks any noteworthy items or locations you come across on the main map that will remain here.”**

The others nodded and the five individuals left with 15 minions, 5 Zerglings, and the zealots. Raynor turned to Swann, Stetmann, and Ariel, **“I want you three, Selendis, Eredas, Giblet, and Gnarl to go over the walls, guard posts, and any other defensive areas to see what can be done as we get more supplies.”** They nodded and Gnarl led them out, **“Gnarl, have the remaining minions at least start to reconstruct the bedrooms and then the keep’s wall.”**

Gnarl nodded as he led the others out and directed the minions, **“Matt, I want you to supervise the minions in the reconstruction to ensure they at least do a halfway decent job.”** Matt nodded and went upstairs, **“Mira, scout the area and find choke points, kill zones, and other areas it would be good to trap or have overlapping fields of fire.”** Mira nodded and winked at Raynor as she left. Raynor then turned to Zagara, **“Zagara, I want you to take 10 Zerglings and scout the mountains for any paths or at least traversable areas through.”**

Zagara bowed, **“Of course my king, it shall be done.”**

As she left, Raynor turned to Dehaka, **“Dehaka, I want you and Stukov to go to the west through the woods, according to a map there used to be an old outpost there that was used to store some items that may prove useful to us and rebuilding. I want you to take the rest of the Zerglings with you and find it. And before you ask; yes, you can gather new essence for yourself, just be careful you don’t take on too many and cost us warriors we need right now.”**

Dehaka nodded, **“I shall return and with new essence.”**

Stukov nodded, **“Right away, commander.”**

Raynor nodded before turning to Artanis, **“Artanis, I want you to meditate on where the nearest laylines are and then tap into the nearest one to help power this place.”** Artanis nodded and left for a quiet location as Jim turned to Kerrigan, **“Sarah, you and I are going to work on unsealing the mine.”** She nodded, happy to spend some alone time with Raynor, and they left the throne room.

They trekked to the mine and using their psionic powers began moving the rubble, **“Move it inside the wall, if nothing else we can use it to make blocks or fill holes until we can refine them down into workable pieces.”** Kerrigan nodded and they continued to move rubble until Raynor felt something twinge in his mind, **“Excuse me a moment darlin.”**

_With the storehouse group_

Zeratul and the others had been trekking for a while and had found the first cache and the Zerglings were digging it up. When they were done, the others found five large trunks stacked together and pulled them out as a small gateway opened by them, **_(Place the items on the gateway and they will get transported to the vault beneath the keep)._**

This got them all to stiffen, “Jim?” Asked Nova as she looked around the area they were in and praying the Ghost program wasn’t finally taking a toll on her.

 ** _(Relax, the Heart allows me to communicate with anyone that is in my service. It also allows me to keep tabs on you all so I can know where you are at all times. This is useful once we get the base back up and running because I can send gates and minions to you if you’re ever in a pinch)._** The minions began loading the trunks onto the portal and then saw a glow underneath the last trunk and dug further to show an old gold statue which had the form of a minion on it, **_(That’s a minion totem, it will give me access to new minions as well as increase how many I can control)._ **The Zerglings began digging again and the minions hoisted the totem out before placing it on the gate.

_Fortress: Spawning Pit_

Raynor stood there as the totem appeared and he then moved it to its spot around the spawning pit. Information then flooded his mind telling him that since he had Protoss and Zerg in him he could create some branches of them, but they would not be as effective as their true forms were (no he can’t make hybrids that would make it too easy and complicated). He decided to hold off on a new minion until he could get a better lay of the land, **“Great work, inform me if you need more support.”** The others gave a mental nod and continued.

 ** _(My king, we have found a narrow path to the north through the mountains. It is wide enough for humans to go through sideways or Zerglings to go through)._ **Zagara stated as they held position in front of the path.

Raynor thought for a minute, **“Alright, return to the keep. I want you and Kerrigan to work through the mines ensuring nothing has taken up residence there.”**

 ** _(At once my king)_** she stated before breaking the connection to do as ordered.

Artanis then came on, **_(Sir, I have found the 5 closest layline energies. However, it would appear that the Heart is reconfiguring them to flow to the fortress and is using that energy to better serve you and your plans)._**

Raynor smiled, **“Good, I want you to start working on creating a nexus over the largest line flowing to the Keep, I know we won’t be able to train or create any drones to aid us but it will better the control and collection of the energy. I’ll have the others aid you when they return.”**

 ** _(At once sir)_** Artanis responded as he began scanning the laylines before noticing something odd. Raynor had proceeded to the map room and saw the updates when Artanis came on again, **_(Sir, I traced a layline down to a surge that was draining it. There appears to be a construct of some kind there and it is pulling energy within it)._**

**“Got it buddy, Stukov, Dehaka; Artanis sensed a disturbance coming from a layline to the north of you. I want you to investigate and report back.”**

**_(Of course sir)_** Stukov replied as they marched towards it.

_Hours later_

Jim smirked as he saw what came through the gate; it was similar to the minion totem but was glowing red instead of gold. When he positioned it onto the basin for it around the spawning pits, he felt a surge of strength and felt a few years younger as more knowledge flooded his mind via the Heart. **_Red totems increase your endurance and strength, while keeping your body fit, the more totems you gain the more your body advances. This applies to your minions and servants as well._** Jim smiled at that and moved to the vault and took stock of the items that had been found. A few spell books, some weapons and armor, food, prepared lumber, cut stone, a few chests of gold, a small safe of life energy, designs and plans for engineering equipment and weapons, and some maps of nearby islands.

The real bonus was that the scouting parties had also found a weapon mold while out and about, though a certain primal Zerg was upset that there was no essence for him to collect yet. Jim directed the minions to take the building materials to the varying locations needed while having around a dozen take the axes and saws acquired and begin gathering lumber while sending another dozen into the mines to get more stone and any ore, gems, or other items from it to aid in the reconstruction.

The other Protoss, upon returning, joined Artanis in creating the Nexus and were instructed to stop if they felt severely drained. Zagara, when not helping go through the mines, was webbing holes, bundling logs and boulders for easier transport, and sealing cracks with the webbing. Dehaka and Mira were scouting the pass through the mountains, and Stukov was examining the remaining tunnels of the network, both for exits, intruders, and any mining goods.

Kerrigan was using her psionic abilities to aid in moving supplies, Ariel was examining some of the local flora and fauna with Stetmann, Swann was busy in the forge helping Giblet make anything that could be useful with Eredas helping when he was on break from creating the nexus, Matt was overseeing the restoration of the keep, and Nova and Tosh were scouting along the river bank.

With them working, he went to the map room to see if there was anything else of interest. He looked over it and noticed the addition of several camps of both human mercenaries and large creatures, which the Overlord Heart informed him, were called Ogres that respected strength and power. Not overly smart, but unbelievably loyal and incredibly strong.

He also noticed a small quarry that was few miles from his base at the base of the mountains under the pass, an old neglected lumber mill a few miles southwest that sat along the river to send the finished lumber down the river to the fortress, there was also a powerful energy draining a layline but it wasn’t a totem, it was a large tree. There were also a couple dens of large wolves, and lastly there was a small farm that seemed to be inhabited but was falling on hard times from the local wildlife attacking the farm for the crops and animals.

Deciding that he would investigate these places personally, he got ready to leave when more information entered his mind, **_Being the Overlord gives you the ability to send out your presence into the minds of those near you. This can allow you to dominate them to your will or kill them from the power. This is useful in gaining servants, turning enemies against each other during battle, and creating agents that can strike an enemy with their own soldiers in their own homes. Those enslaved can be released from your will at any time, though it has been discovered, on more than one occasion, that those enslaved prefer life in service to the Overlord over their previous life. One Overlord, who was a powerful Wizard, adapted this spell to allow the enslaved to retain their intellect and minds so they could be of better use to him._**

Raynor smiled lightly at that information since if nothing else, he gained another battlefield tactic to use. He left the map room and went for the Throne room where he found Gnarl waiting for him, “Sire, Giblet and lord Swann have informed me that they have finished the weapon from the mold and the standard armor of the Overlord for you.”

Raynor nodded and followed Gnarl to the lower levels. When he arrived, he found Swann at an anvil hammering in synch with Giblet and saw a few other minions moving about getting metal and moving supplies to their designated areas, **“I see you’re settling in nicely.”**

Swann stopped and gazed at Raynor before smirking, “These boys are some of the best I have ever seen. Giblet here is one of the best forgers and builders I’ve ever met. I tell ya cowboy, we lucked out with having them here with us.”

Raynor smirked as he held the Overlord Heart out and it glowed briefly, **“Rory Swann, I hereby name you head builder, forger, creator, and craftsmen of the Fortress. Giblet, you now answer directly to Swann so long as his orders do not conflict with mine. Swann, if you need more hands or if we get some more minions with abilities to aid in the processes just let me know and I’ll see to it that you get as many as we can spare.”**

Swann, being a smartass, bowed low, “Thank you milord.”

Raynor shard a chuckle with him and then looked around, **“So you have the weapon and basic armor done?”**

Swann nodded and led Raynor to the Armory, “I’m telling ya cowboy; this forge, smelter, and metal is something else. We cranked the heat up and dumped the metal in and the minions put some of whatever energy they have in and the gear just came out with extra things added. I wanted to use it more, but Gib says that the forges can only spit out complete items for the Overlord. Other than that, they give us the metal in liquid form and we can mold it and craft it as necessary afterwards.”

Raynor nodded as he followed, **“According to the Heart, this world actually does possess magic, mythical creatures, and such. The forge and smelters run on magic and the power of the Heart, there are also nine other smelters out there that were once part of the Overlord kingdoms or the Heart has designs stored away until we have the necessary items to make them. The best part of the smelters though is it can take any metal into it and will spit out the metal the smelter is for, so we don’t actually need the ore of the metal we want to use.”**

(Yes, I am replacing the minions having to be sacrificed for the items. That was the thing I hated second most of the Overlord games, the most hated was how long it could take to gather life force to get your army of minions back up after you either forged or lost them to a hazard/enemy).

Swann widened his eyes as he kept walking, “Damn, wish we had that back in our universe. Anyway that is good to know, plus if we get what this world considers a rare or expensive metal smelter than we could sell or trade any excess to any allies we make.”

Raynor nodded, **“I’ll have the Heart imprint any information onto a scroll or book for you to go through as you please. You’re going to need to know everything involved in crafting in this world if we are going to survive well.”**

Swann nodded and entered the armory. Raynor walked in and saw most of a black scaled armor covered in spikes that matched his leg armor. The helm had three horns sprouting from the top and held the classic medieval style of being open at the face with a piece of metal going down the nose. The chest piece held the four emblems engraved on the chest, a black cape with crimson on the inside attached to the back over a scabbard, and the shoulders had spikes on the top. The gauntlets had holes in the fingers to allow his claws out and holes at the wrists to allow his psi blades out and the right hand held a slot for the Heart to sit in so it would be difficult to take it from him.

Swann smiled at the awed look on Raynor’s face, “Yeah, I was the same way when it came out. From what I can tell, it’s not only tougher and lighter than our old suits, but according to Gib, it will actually adapt so you can release your… additions when wearing it. Gib says that when the Heart chose you, it sent out a pulse that marked all the Overlord items as yours so they make the equipment to match with your body.”

Raynor nodded, **“Good to know.”** He then turned and saw a Naginata sitting on its own weapon rack. The shaft was black and had white glowing runes covering it with a weighted ball at the end of it. The blade was obsidian black and looked like a large version of his combat knife, smooth and razor sharp on one side and serrated like a saw on the other, the teeth of which were white as well. When he moved and picked it up, the shaft shifted into a sword handle with the blade still the same, **“Adaptable for carry I see.”**

Swann nodded, “Now, I assume you wanted to try these out and stretch your legs?” Raynor nodded, “Ok, I’ll head back to the forge. You go ahead and get dressed and let me know if you find anything that could be useful for construction or some such.”

Raynor nodded and focused before his wings and appendages pulled back into him. A minion stayed to help him get everything on correctly before going back to work with Swann. Raynor went back upstairs to the throne room and placed the Heart in his gauntlet before the armor covered it in a protective coating that showed the gem still in place. When he was getting ready to head out, Tosh, Nova, and Kerrigan came in to the throne room, **“Jim? Where are you going?”** Kerrigan asked as she and Nova blushed slightly at the powerful aura Raynor held with the armor on, while Tosh liked his brother’s new look.

Raynor smiled from behind his helm while the three psionics had to suppress a shudder at the feeling of his glowing eyes and face looking at them from behind the dark helm that shadowed his face to the point that his eyes were the only thing showing besides the glowing lines pulsing throughout his face, **“I need to stretch my legs and check to see if I can gain us a few allies. I also need to see how banged up two work areas are so we can get them running since both they and allies will help us get everything else up and running. I’ll be taking the few marines we have with me, they’ve been working hard and could use some outside air.”**

Before they could comment, Zagara’s voice echoed out, **_(My King, we have discovered a den of large arachnids inside the mines. From what we can tell, they are blocking off the largest deposits of ore and jewels)._**

 **“Pull back the workers so you don’t provoke them, I’ll be right there; I might be able to get us some more work or combat forces out of them.”** He started out and went for the mines, the other three following behind him. He went into the mines following the workers’ directions as he went before he noticed a large amount of webbing and the sounds of some combat. He moved faster and found Zagara keeping the spiders from going out into the tunnels towards the exit.

Raynor moved forward as more instructions flooded his mind, **_Reach out with your hand, channel your power and will into your hand, and then release it out at the enemy and allow it to stay and flow through them._**

Raynor stood there for a minute concentrating, **“Zagara, fall back.”** Zagara nodded and moved behind him. She and the others watched as baleful emerald, cerulean, gold, purple, white, black, and crimson electricity crackled over Raynor’s arm as the spiders approached. They then watched as he pushed his hand out and the lightning arched out and struck the spiders and then watched as the spiders stopped dead in their tracks before moving aside, **“Wait here, I’m going to see the queen.”** He walked past the spiders and went deeper into the mines.

As he went deeper, more and more spiders came, in varying sizes, but kept their distance from him as he trudged deeper. He arrived at a large clearing covered in webs and stood at the center, before he heard noises and looked upward as a spider easily the size of a regular building came down in front of him, **“So, a new Overlord has arisen and started to reclaim the lands. It has been many years since the one who gained our allegiance passed on. I am Telanoch, what is it that you seek?”**

Raynor, having faced larger and more aggressive creatures, remained calm, **“I seek allies to better aid me in my mission; I plan to help this world against its threats and I need fighters and other things to be successful.”**

The queen stared at him for a moment as she contemplated him and easily sensed his powers, **“Very well, I shall grant your request on two conditions. The first is that you must protect my hatchery. I will not live much longer and my hatchery will need a watcher to ensure their survival and in return they will fight for you. Second, I want you to reunite the spider hatcheries. We were once part of the great Nerubian Empire before the sundering of this world that was caused by Elves and the Demon invaders over 10,000 years ago. While our leaders, the Nerubians, continued to evolve through magic, we of the hatcheries stayed as spiders and merely increased in size. I was merely a fresh hatchling when the sundering occurred and I remember that it was several of my predecessors’ wish that the spiders hatcheries be reunited whether with or without the Nerubians. Do you agree Overlord?”**

Raynor nodded, **“I do, I take it your body will not last much longer?”** She gave a nod, **“Then I have my own proposal for you, I am part of a race that when we kill we gain the essence of our prey. If I were to drain you, I would have your command of the spiders, any abilities or talents that you possess, and any information you hold on the other hatcheries. Not only that but there is a spell stone that allows me to bind specific animals to my will alone and have them as companions, if I drain you then you will be bound to me and I could call you when I have learned the spell and so long as I live, so will you. If you are fatally wounded, you will go to a sort of pocket dimension that you can rest and heal in until I call you again. And of course, I will call you out at the keep to stay out until I leave for one reason or another. It will give you a way of remaining with your hatchery while still passing on.”**

The queen seemed surprised before nodding a minute later, **“I accept.”**

 **“This will hurt.”** She gave a nod and Raynor decided to test a theory. He charged up his presence and sent it out, but instead of letting flow into her, he drained her with it by letting it fill her and then pulling it back into him. She screamed out in pain as her essence and power flowed into Raynor before her body faded away. As Raynor absorbed the power he felt his bone like tendrils come out of his back, his blood burn his veins, and his skin itch. When he was done, the information on what he gained flowed into his mind. His blood was now acidic, his tendrils could now release acid out of the tips, and his skin had small barbs that allowed him to move on walls. He also saw the Heart glow brightly before the light branched out and lit up the caverns, to where Zagara and the others were, and bound the spiders to his will and information came again and told him that the spiders were now considered minions and he could now summon these acidic blood types when he found the corresponding Minion Stone.

He could also gain more spiders by killing/binding the queens of the other hatcheries. He turned and saw the spiders gathered around him, waiting, **“Zagara, come here.”** Zagara gave an affirmative and moved with the others coming with her, **“Zagara, these and any other spiders we claim are your soldiers to command so long as they do not conflict with my orders. I want them to help move items and aid the workers in the mines for now. If we get into a combat situation, I’ll call on you and your new brood.”**

Zagara bowed, **“Thank you my king, I will not fail you.”**

 **“I know you won’t, but all I ask is that you do your best. That is all I have ever asked of my people.”** He turned and left the mines, **“The mines are safe. Continue mining, but be careful of the spiders. Their now minions as well, marines meet at the gate to go out for some scouting and possible recruiting.”** The workers nodded and went to the deep area to begin the mining of the rich areas, while the marines sounded in the affirmative.

While Raynor walked he pulled back the tendrils and turned towards the three, **“You’re welcome to come if you want.”** The others nodded and followed him before meeting up with the marines in full armor and wielding various weapons, **“Ok, we have some camps, dens, a strange tree, a farm, a quarry, and a lumber mill to check out. We’ll find what allies we can and I’ll call some minions to the quarry and Lumber mill to get them back up and running. Let’s move out.”**

The marines saluted, “SIR!” They then moved towards the quarry first since it was closest.

_An hour later_

Raynor and the others arrived at the quarry having been delayed by some wild horses, which Raynor dominated and sent back to the fortress. They arrived to find a fully operational mining and weathering setup, it just needed workers to get it moving again. Raynor called 20 Barbarians and they began getting the place up and ready for production, **“Swann, we have a quarry now. I have 20 Barbarians here working on getting it back up and running. I’ll have a gate here for you to come check it out and see if you can improve it at all.”**

 _(Got it cowboy, I’ll come by when I can)._ Swann stated before the connection broke.

Raynor and the others were about to leave when a Barbarian came running up, “My lord, there is large wolf den at the far end of the quarry; they appear to be guarding 2 totems and some other things.”

Raynor nodded, **“Show me.”** He followed the Barbarian as he led them through the buildings and tools. When they arrived they found a large Silver wolf standing in front of a den with several white, black, and silver wolves standing with it. Raynor had everyone hold as he walked forward towards the wolf as it started growling, **“Shh, Shh, easy there boy. We mean no harm to you and your pack. We just want the items you guard.”**

They stopped growling before staring at Raynor, **“So the Overlord has returned, I should have guessed when the totems powered up again.”** Spoke the large wolf and Raynor, while surprised, nodded, **“I am called Twilight. I was once a servant of an Overlord, who utilized the minions as gremlins. We were mounts for his main fighting force and in exchange he fed, protected, and housed us.”**

 **“I can offer the same thing and I can also bind your pack to me and make them a minion race which means that when we have rebuilt and found the blue tribe any of you who fall in battle can be brought back. I am also able to bind certain powerful animals to my will as companions and they won’t die unless I do. You’ll go into a sort of rest area if you’re wounded badly and I can call you out again after a time. You will have free reign inside the fortress unless I leave for some reason or other.”** Raynor stated and his companions were shocked.

 **“I am yours to command, my lord.”** Raynor nodded and unleashed the energy onto Twilight, who howled towards the sky before fading away.

Raynor felt his claws lengthen, his teeth sharpen, and he yelled towards the sky which the wolves mimicked and the others felt emboldened. When Raynor calmed down he contacted Swann, **“Swann, I just got us a pack of large wolves as a minion type and I forgot to mention that we ran across some horses and I tamed them before sending them back to the fortress and we also have giant spiders as well.”**

_(Why the hell didn’t you tell me before cowboy?!? Gib told me that a minion tribe you have to find can only wear cloth armor because other armor interferes with their abilities. Spider silk is one of the strongest cloth-like materials there is and according to Gib, if we make enough items the forge will upgrade itself from experience in order to aid you better and will accept cloth and leather materials as well as metal. The reason it started as metal is because you would prefer metal armor over the others and those wolves will help with moving materials like the horses will, plus the wolves will also be helpful in hunting for food as well as giving us fur for some armor, blankets, and other items. I’ll be at the quarry in a few minutes to check out the equipment and facilities)._

Raynor gave an affirmative and moved into the den as most of the wolves went to the gate back to the fortress while the others moved to aid the Barbarians in moving the stones. Inside he found a minion totem, a blue totem, a large glowing orb, another mold, a strange glowing pyramid item, and four large chests. Raynor smiled at the collection as the information flooded his mind. Kerrigan stepped forward, **“Jim, do you know what these items are?”**

Raynor nodded, **“The blue totem increases magical, and in our case psionic, power. While the red one empowers the body, the blue empowers the mind. The orb is a spell stone; it unlocks an Overlord spell and increases my skill with them. What type of spell it is, however, is something I won’t know until we get it back. The mold appears to be for another weapon, the pyramid is a forge stone which upgrades the forge. What it specifically upgrades, I won’t know until we get it back. The chests, we’ll have to open them up and find out.”** And so they did and found one filled with spell books and a blank book which Raynor took, another was filled with life force, the third was filled with gold, and the fourth was filled with weapons and armor, **“Swann, we found a stash of weapons and armor, a forge stone, a mold, and large amount of gold.”**

_(Damn cowboy, you sure are working fast. Send the items through and I’ll have Gib oversee their placement while I come to the quarry and check it out)._

Raynor directed some of the Barbarians to move the items to a gate, while he flexed his power with the Heart and transferred all the knowledge Swann would need to the book while the Heart made it so as it became relevant, the information would appear with the first page having a list of what was required. He then checked over the cave one more time before leaving only to stop when he felt a pulse from something and moved to the very back with Tosh, Kerrigan, and Nova following him.

Once he got to the back, he found some old runes engraved in the stone. When he got close, the Heart glowed bright before the runes followed suit and faded revealing a large doorway. They entered and found a trunk in the very back, but when Raynor stepped close to it, fire, earth, water, wind, lightning, life, death, and ice elementals sprung to life, **“Who dares to enter here?”** Asked the large fire elemental which stood at the front of the group as he stared down at the four people before him, though he was sensing something familiar from the armored one and was feeling power emanating from all of them, but nowhere near as much as the armored one.

**“My name is Jim Raynor; I am a former marshal, outlaw, and human, but now I am the only living hybrid in existence and the current Overlord. I came because I felt something call and when I approached, the Heart opened the doorway.”**

The elementals stayed silent for a minute, **“Ah, then you’re here to start your training.”**

Raynor showed his confusion and the others mimicked it as neither Gnarl nor Raynor had told them about him getting training, **“My training?”**

**“Yes, we guard the items of an Overlord who was gifted in elemental magic and abilities. We were the originals of our races created by the Titans and Dragons to aid in the care of this world. The Overlord had saved our races from enslavement millennia ago and in exchange we guard the items as each Overlord capable of wielding them arises to use them correctly and then train them in Elemental abilities.”**

Raynor nodded at the logic and the Fire elemental spoke again, **“I can see you are in the middle of something at the moment so we shall take the items and go to your fortress to await you for your training.”** The elementals then shifted into humans who skin and hair matched their element, red for fire, green for wind, white for ice, gold for life, black for death, brown for earth, navy blue for water, and light blue for lightning, **“These forms will serve us better in instructing you. If there are others among your forces capable of learning from us, then we will allow them to train with us as well.”**

Raynor nodded and left the cave with them following close behind. He stopped as his whole body glowed blue, then gold, and then energy swirled around him before dying down. Swann then came up, “Hey, that mold was for a new weapon, but Gib says it will take some time to create. The stone made the forge able to start the molding of items beforehand which saves us time in cranking them out. The Barbarians were moving the totems and that orb when I left.”

Raynor nodded and then focused on the Heart as the information on the orb came in; **_you have found the basic elemental spell stone. You can now use the Stone Armor, the Fireball, the Ice Shard, the Lightning Whip, Healing Aura, the Rainstorm, Life Drain, and Whirlwind Sprint spells. In order, you can encase your body in stone without hindering your movements, can launch fireballs out of your hands, are able to launch a shard of ice from your hands, create a lightning whip to fight with, generate an aura that will heal your allies, create a storm over a specific area, drain the life out of your enemies to heal your own wounds, and increase your speed immensely. As you grow, you will be able to create stronger armors, launch fireballs the size of one of your ships, launch a volley of shards, control the whip at will, heal faster and more severe wounds, control the storm to be offensive as well, drain an enemy faster and give the energy to an ally to heal them, and move even faster than you believe possible. Three of your predecessors were even able to combine spells to deal even greater damage. Your magically inclined forces can use these as well, but not at the same level of strength that you can._**

Raynor smirked as he started moving and called another 20 Barbarians, **“Swann, you sort out everything here then take these 20 to the Lumber mill about 20 miles south of here. Afterwards, I want you to work on the dock so we can gather the lumber that comes from the mill easier. For now I’ll set a gate there when you arrive, but since we are limited on how many gates we can have opened at one time, I would prefer we not have any where they are not absolutely needed.”**

Swann nodded, **“Also take this, it will add more text as we are able to use it.”** Raynor handed him the book, which Swann gladly took as Raynor and the others moved away from the quarry, **“Next is the tree, then we’ll go to the Human encampments, and the Ogres last.”**

“And then?” Nova asked.

Raynor kept walking as he spoke, **“One step at a time darlin, one step at a time.”**

_Two hours later_

Raynor and the others arrived at the tree, which was larger and taller than any other tree in the vicinity. They were slowed by more wolves and horses appearing. Both of whom came from hearing the yell that Raynor released. He sent them both back to the fortress, while informing Swann to add plans for the stables to the list of things. When they arrived they were shocked when the tree moved, showed arms and a face, had a multi-colored aura around it, and spoke, **“Ah, so you are the one who tapped into this world’s energies. I had thought the Overlord line was broken with the death of the last one; it appears that yet again the spirits have chosen to prove me wrong. I am Nordrammil; I am the last of the world tree saplings planted at the same time of the world tree Nordrassil. Why is it that you have sought me out?”**

(Nordrammil will be completely explained when the Alliance scouts arrive since the Night Elf representative will want answers or it will be that I have Tyrande and Fandral Staghelm coming here to investigate the claim of a living world tree).

Raynor, not knowing what else to do, bowed to the tree, **“I did not know you were here old one. I was merely investigating a surge in this world’s layline energies that we detected. We were coming out to investigate a quarry, some native camps, and a lumber mill when I found out from our scouts that a surge was detected on one of the laylines and it was on the way to our next destination.”**

At the mention of the lumber mill, the great tree frowned, **“I wish to propose something to you, Overlord.”** Raynor nodded and motioned for him (can trees/ancients have genders?) to speak, **“If you would allow me a place to take root on your land, that is connected to this world’s energy lines, I will be able to regrow the trees you cut down. It will be at a greater speed than they would normally grow as well. As an ancient and a being of nature, I do not like to see such deforestation or destruction of nature and it will keep you in a steady supply of lumber. I also may be able to tell you where an ancient of the stone sleeps and he may join you and refresh the stone for you to use.”**

Raynor nodded and spoke honestly, **“Agreed, though I fear that you connecting so close to my home may corrupt you somewhat into being for my benefit more than this world’s.”**

Nordrammil nodded before speaking again, **“That may be, but if you were to use your presence to bind me to your will then I could ensure that the trees grow since it would benefit you to do so and I am not so easily corrupted that I would forsake my duty. There is also the fact that if I am bound to you, then I can utilize the Heart’s power to further my objectives.”**

**“That would be fine, but I am afraid I do not control that much land at the moment.”**

Deep cracking laughter was heard from Nordrammil, **“Child, you do not realize your powers yet. As you yourself gain strength and restore your fortress, your area of influence expands. The reason your scout was able to find me, when those of this land who despise magical creatures did not, is because your area of influence reached me and I could not halt it without halting the gathering of the energy that I needed to continue to keep intruders out of the forest.”**

Raynor raised an eyebrow, **“Those who despise magical creatures?”**

Nordrammil nodded, **“Yes, a group called the glorious empire has risen in the lands to the north. They despise all kinds of magic and magical creatures and have begun killing or imprisoning them to fight for their entertainment. I am the one who brought the Ogres and those few human encampments here, they are all either magical creatures or able to wield magic. I could not in good conscience allow them to suffer for something that was not their fault. Alas that also drew more vile and evil beings who took up residence farther west within this valley and have begun corrupting parts of the forest.”**

Raynor felt his blood boil as he remembered the confederacy, UED, the dominion, and Amon and unknown to him, his eyes and face started glowing, rocks around him started floating, and the ground started caving and cracking underneath him. Everyone in his domain, including back at the fortress, was feeling his power, **_“Such power. If he is like this now, I can only imagine what he will be able to do when he reaches full maturity and has reclaimed all of the Overlord items.”_** The great tree contemplated as Raynor started calming down… after Kerrigan came up and hugged him from behind.

**“We’re going to make this so called empire pay for their insolence and transgressions, that I promise you. However, I will not become like them and will restrain my bloodlust from innocents and those who surrender. We first will cleanse these corrupters then prepare to march onto the other lands.”**

The soldiers smiled while the tree looked at him with respect, **_“This one is different than the others. He wields power of both good and evil, yet walks his own path without giving loyalty to either side and is merely doing what he believes he should. Is this the one you told me about Cenarius? The one you saw in the Emerald Dream that walks his own path, would bow to no one, and would rise up the lesser races against the enemies of this world?”_** **“I am pleased to hear that, I will make my way to your Fortress and find an area where I can take root again.”** With that he rose from the ground on trunk sized legs and walked off after Raynor bound him.

Raynor then realized something, **“Attention everyone, there is a great tree moving, yes you heard me correctly, moving to our base. Do NOT engage or harm it in any way. It is an ally and I do not want it harmed.”** His soldiers, captains, and minions gave affirmatives, **“Let’s move out.”**

_Hours later: Ogre camp deep within the forest_

Raynor and the others had reached the outskirts of the Ogre camp after convincing, not dominating, the human camps to join them. It was actually pretty easy since apparently they were descendants of Gnarls tribe from when the tribe split before they faced the first Overlord and wanted to reconnect with their ancestors/relatives. The farmer, named Lyle, his small family of a wife named Ralda, 3 sons, Lucious, Drake, and Gron, and 2 daughters, Fiona and Rose, and 15 workers had joined them readily since they would have a large field to use, extra help, security, and potential family and training for the kids since they had magical abilities, though minor when compared to others’ strength.

Now, outside the Ogre camp which they noticed was made up of human colored ones with a mixture of one or two horns and heads. Raynor walked up to a larger one with two heads that was holding a war mace and was standing guard at the front of the camp. The Ogre looked at him before stepping aside, **“Chieftain Angosh want meet you Overlord, he waiting for strong one to come and lead clan. And you small but have lots power, you prove to chieftain that you strong, then you lead Steelmaul clan. Angosh is blue one at main tent at center of camp.”**

Raynor nodded and went into the camp while heading straight for the center. As he walked, he saw several smaller blue ones staring at him with looks ranging from respect to awe to fear to honor. When he entered, he saw a large blue Ogre covered in purple runes sitting on a makeshift throne, **“You the new Overlord, you make glorious empire pay. You help Steelmaul do that, and Steelmaul serve you. Steelmaul unique, we made of Magi, Warlords, Brutes, and Beastmasters. We not as smart as other races or clans, but we stronger, tougher, and smarter than most. Me know you take other things as you’s minions and make them more better through influence. Me give life to ensure Steelmaul survive and crush empire. We not live long in lands, we with larger clan long go, and we get hit by storm and wind up here and not know where to go. So we stay and build our own clan, but then empire come and harm clan when we no touch them, they need pay. What you say lord, you’s take Steelmaul and crush empire?”**

Raynor smirked at this guy’s attitude, **“I do, I will lead the Steelmaul against the Empire and any more enemies that dare cross us and will bring blood and glory to the Steelmaul clan.”**

The chieftain nodded and stood before lifting his arms while standing there, **“Then you take my’s power now. Me’s have second, named Roxxan, he good fighter and magi, he serve you well as Ogre commander for you. You make him strong and puny empire flees when they see you come.”**

 **“I’ll see what I can do.”** Raynor stated before draining Angosh before his body faded away. Raynor’s muscles then bulged then constricted back and runes appeared on his arms and legs. Raynor left the tent before raising his right arm and the Heart glowed brightly over the camp and the Ogres started to cheer for Raynor, **“I want this camp packed up immediately, we’re moving this into my fortress to get ready to start attacking the Glorious Empire.”** The cheers erupted further before they started packing.

Raynor then saw as another blue Ogre, with two heads, came up, **“I am Roxxan, my chieftain. It will be my honor to aid you in any way I can.”**

Raynor raised an eyebrow at him, **“Why do you speak better than your clan mates?”**

**“When you take us as minions, we get boost from Totems you take. We stronger, tougher, and smarter than before and only get better with each Totem you take. We not perfect now, but we will have more and more times of intelligence.”**

**“That makes sense, is there anything you could do immediately to aid me?”**

**“I learn old spell, called Pool of Scrying. It empowers a pool of water and allow you to view anywhere in the world as long as you have power to reach that far and hold the view. I teach you it if you wish.”**

Raynor smiled at that since it would give him an advantage and allow him to know what is happening in the outside world, **“Very well. Gnarl, open a gate here and inform swan we have a larger workforce to help us prepare to fight our enemies.”**

 ** _(At once sire)._** A gate showed up at their position and once all the camp was broken down they stepped onto the gate and vanished.

_A week later in Kalimdor: Ogrimmar city_

The warchief of the Horde and commander of the Orcs named Thrall was sitting amongst the other faction leaders of the Horde, Cairne Bloodhoof of the Tauren, Vul’jin Darkspear of the Darkspear tribe, Lor’themar Theron of the Blood Elves, and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner of undead Forsaken. Thrall sighed tiredly, “So, all of our forces that are sensitive to the world and the energies around it have felt the surge as well?”

They all nodded, “I had to restrain some of my brethren who were the most magically starved recently because they went mad with hunger and tried to seek out the energy.” Spoke Lor’themar while trying to contain himself, “I must admit, even I felt the pull of the energy when I sensed it. It… it was one of the strongest energies I have ever felt.”

This got the attention of everyone, **“How strong would you say it was brother?”** Sylvanas asked since despite her ‘cursed’ form, the Blood Elves still accepted her as kin.

Lor’themar was silent for a moment, “It… it feels like it is still in its infant stages but as of right now it equals Arthas before he took the Lich King’s throne. If it fully matures it could surpass Archimonde with ease.” This got shocked and worried looks, “However.” This got their attention again, “The power is not malevolent or benevolent, it feels as though it holds no allegiance to any side and is just building itself up to be ready.”

Thrall spoke next, “I know your position on this Sylvanas but if this power can match Arthas, who I remind you, before he even fused with the Lich King, was able to defeat a demonic Illidan Stormrage, then we must be cautious and not provoke a sleeping dragon without cause. We’ll send a scouting party to survey the area and if the entity presents no threat they will make contact with them and see what is happening.”

Sylvanas, while unhappy with that, could not refute his words and nodded, **“Who would you recommend from our factions?”**

Thrall sighed, “Sylvanas, I may be leader of the Horde, but I told you when you joined that if I wanted to use your forces then I would allow you to choose those who you believed would be successful. So I will recommend my soldier and one who can represent the Horde as a whole, while each of you will recommend your own.” The others nodded, “Very well, if anyone has objections then state them after the person has finished speaking.” The others nodded and continued the meeting.

_At that same moment in Eastern Kingdoms: Stormwind City_

At that moment the same discussion was echoing throughout the Alliance’s war council, King Anduin Wrynn of the Humans sat at the head of the table, next was his longtime friend King Magni Bronzebeard of the dwarves, next High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque of the Gnomes, Tyrande Whisperwind high priestess of the Night Elves, and the Prophet Velen of the Draenei, “So it is agreed, we will send an expedition force to where the entity was felt and have them make contact if it is safe for them to do so.”

The others nodded and Magni spoke, “Aye, if what the druids, the Elves’ ancients, and the spirits of this world say is true then we must know what the entity is and what it wants before it gains too much power to stop without another great battle.”

Tyrande stood next, “We must also be careful that we do not give this entity a reason to go to war with us, the different beings say that the entity is neither malevolent nor benevolent, it lingers in between the two sides of the world and yet utilizes the powers of both sides. If we can find the entity we may be able to get them on our side. We need all the aid we can get against the likes of the Scourge, especially now that we are dealing with the remnants of the Burning Legion and Illidan’s forces as well. That is not even counting what horrors may await us when the Lich King awakens from his slumber or what the Horde may do if they enter an alliance with this entity. I have met and fought alongside the Warchief and while he will not enter a war with us while the global threats are present, him having the entity on his side gives him added security that we do not possess and your human sorceress, Jaina Proudmoore, will not aid in fighting him as they have a pact. We need more allies, supplies, weapons, and armaments if we are to survive.”

The others while hesitant all nodded, “Then it is decided.”

_Same Time in Outland: Blades Edge Mountains_

A group of Ogres, which were more intelligent than their kin, called the Ogri’lla were holding a meeting with some of their more civilized kin and a representative of the Mok’Nathal who were not as savage as others, **“So we agreed; this energy be one who can keep our people alive and ensure their continued survival and kill Gruul. We must send someone to find them.”** The others nodded and got to work getting a group together to make the journey through a portal to where the energy was felt.

_Back at the Fortress_

Raynor smirked at the people he saw planning in the pool, **“So, we have their attention and now we just have to wait till they get here.”**

His commanders were with him as they watched, Roxxan being trained by Raynor personally to be his commander of the Ogres, “We be needing to be careful brotha. Some of them people be giving me bad vibes, though them ones with the tusks be giving me the feeling of family. Maybe we can be making a pact with them, if the others not be worthy.” Tosh said while feeling a sort of kindred spirit with the trolls.

Raynor nodded, **“We’ll see Tosh. For now we continue to rebuild and prepare for the march to that town Nordberg that Lyle told us about. This ‘Glorious Empire’ sounds worse than Mengsk and I don’t plan on letting them get a foothold that close to our new home. We’ll work on outfitting our soldiers with equipment, training them, and getting the engineering plans we have so far together before we march. For now we are lucky that the forest and mountains keep us hidden and the pass through the mountains is too small to notice or be effective. Now come, we have some planning to do for dealing with the threats that still linger in our valley.”** The others nodded and followed him inside the keep.

**Done! Raynor is rebuilding and recruiting and some of the Major players in Azeroth know at least somewhat about Raynor.**

**Also note that the gnomes in the Overlord lands will be called brownies.**

**Well that should be it, see y’all next time everyone.**


	3. Expansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raynor and company have established themselves, now it's time to cement their control of their region

**Hello all, welcome back to Hybrid Overlord. This is going to partially be a flashback chapter recounting the events that happened between when Raynor gained the Ogres and then using the pool to see what the other major players were doing as well as what happened between last chapter and this one.**

**Please note that the smelters are still here, while the Forge stones help increase power, production, and durability of items. Also, the Hives will be replaced by Minion Stones which the Spawning pits utilize to allow the Overlord to summon the types. Also I will be adding smelters for metals of Warcraft.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, StarCraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft. If I owned Blizzard, there would be an actual game where the Blizzard games intersect to make one awesome game. StarCraft, Warcraft, Diablo, and more, but which one reigns supreme in a war?**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental conversations)_

_Scene Change_

{Flashback}

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrids, Overlord, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental conversations)_ **

**_Voice of the Heart_ **

**Chapter 3: Expansion**

_Voidguard Keep (name of Raynor’s Fortress, if you got a better one then PM or review): Three days after last chapter, Overlord training ground._

CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, that was the sound coming from the training ground as Raynor trained against Roxxan, Raynor using his Naginata in both sword and staff forms and Roxxan using a Greatsword. This was being done for both of their benefit as Raynor, while feeling naturally attuned to the weapon due to the Heart, had not fought with a weapon like this before and Roxxan needed a chosen weapon and the skill to back it up if he was going to be leading Raynor’s Ogre forces when in battle.

As they clashed Raynor was thinking about the past week and a half, not only had they found more encampments of refugees and those who Nordrammil called and protected, but Swann had finished the weapon that was a throwing kind of glaive and Raynor was advancing in his elemental training, which apparently because of his unique powers gave him attunements to all the elements but some were far stronger than the others. He still remembered when he attempted his first few spells and the information that he uncovered from the elementals.

{Flashback: Day after the Steelmaul Ogres joined Raynor}

{Raynor stood in front of his elemental teachers as they set up the field with varying targets, while Nordrammil and Raynor’s allies stood/rested off to the side and watched the proceedings. Apparently to know the best way to teach Raynor, they had to know what elements he held affinities to and aid in working on his strongest first and then down towards the weakest. After the targets were set up, they gave Raynor a nod and he began channeling energy to his hand and, to the shock of all the watchers, a fireball half his size came to life in his hands. He grinned as he threw it at the targets only to become shocked as well when it hit one target and then exploded and encompassed a few more targets.

Starting with the next spell, he turned to the farm area that was void of anyone at the moment, since it was still in the growing process, before channeling energy into his hand and sending it into the air above the farms. Everyone was surprised as it rained lightly over the farm area, **“It would appear that you have an affinity to water as well as fire, but fire is by far stronger in your alignment. However, please continue so we may know which affinities to train you in first.”**

Stated Aqua and at Raynor’s confused expression, she elaborated, **“We must train you in your strongest affinities as you could endanger your allies or yourself if you use one without knowing the amount of power you can create for a small portion of energy being put into it.”**

Raynor nodded and channeled earth next before pushing the energy above him and bringing it back down. The ground shifted slightly, before he was encased in rock armor, **“Adequate, but the rock is thin and not formed to be easily maneuverable. It would appear that earth is also another lesser affinity for him. Before you ask, normally the armor would be as thick as your body and be much closer to actual armor to allow full range of motion. Yours will become stronger but it would most likely never be higher than half the strength of a master.”** Terran stated and explained as he looked over the armor.

Raynor smirked, **“That would be true, if not for the fact I will have better control when our Nexus is completed and as I gain more spell stones and mana totems.”** This got surprised looks from everyone and Raynor began channeling energy around him which then turned into wind before he took a step forward and was in the middle of the training dummies, which were over 25 yards away. But what surprised everyone, counting the elementals, was when he stopped, the wind around him lashed out and cut the training dummies to shreds. Raynor looked at the dummy remnants, **“Well, that was surprising.”**

The elementals looked to one another before Aero spoke, **“His wind is stronger than his water and earth but weaker than his fire, if only slightly. However, his powers that he possessed before have apparently changed and empowered the abilities. We will have to be cautious when training him as his other powers will undoubtedly change and adapt any spell or skill he is trained in.”** The others nodded and motioned for Raynor to proceed.

Raynor nodded and began channeling energy to his hand and icicles began to form before he turned his hand upward and a spear of ice as long as his forearm appeared before he flicked his fingers forward and it impaled a dummy before exploding and encasing it in frost. Raynor smirked at the results as he had fought with frosted armor before and it was Hell to move and fight as it locked your joints in certain areas and even when it wasn’t locked, it was still hard to move due to the added weight and harder mobility from the ice grinding against the metal.

He then began channeling again and lightning began coursing over his arms before it combined in his palms and then lengthened into whips when he closed his hands. He swiped at the dummies and the whips smashed into one dummy and the one hit by the ice that was starting to melt which, naturally, got electrified upon contact with the lightning.

However, before anyone could comment, Raynor pulled the lightning back into his hands before thrusting them out and the lightning followed by leaping off his hand and slamming into another two dummies. Matt then walked up and cut his hand with a blade and Raynor funneled energy into his body before releasing it slowly and a gold aura appeared around before the aura jumped onto Matt’s hand and his wound sealed up in seconds.

Raynor then channeled energy to his hand and it coursed with black lightning before he launched it out and the dummy started disintegrating. Before anyone, counting Raynor, knew what he was doing, he launched the lightning into the air before slamming his hand down and the lightning rained down onto the dummies disintegrating them before the lightning combined and then shot back into Raynor’s arm.

He still had a few dummies left and channeled the lightning again, but in both arms and slammed his palms onto the ground. Everyone watched as a wave crossed the ground before hitting the dummies and disintegrating them before the wave pulled back and gave him the energy it drained. The elementals were surprised and Raynor was just as surprised and turned to the elementals, **“Don’t look at me, I just followed my instincts and the attack followed along with it.”**

This caught all the elementals interest, **_“We found him!”_** Fyrus thought before he turned towards the others and saw they reached the same conclusion, **_‘We finally found the true heir to the throne and the one Cenarius told us of.’_** He stated in the elemental tongue and before the others could respond, they were caught off guard by another person speaking.

They heard someone say, **_‘Fyrus. Heir to what throne and what did this Cenarius tell you of me?’_** Everyone turned to Raynor as he stood there, **_‘I asked you a question.’_** He stated in perfect speech, which surprised everyone, including himself.

Nordrammil was in deep contemplation, **_“He can already speak Elemental Tongue with perfect accuracy and capability. It seems that he truly is the heir, but that means he has only scratched the surface of his powers as an Overlord and there is no telling the power he could unleash with the powers he possesses as whatever type of being he is. I can feel that he is human, but I feel energy from his comrades and something more as well. This man could easily match Cenarius before having to break a sweat.”_**

He then decided to answer the question, **“The heir they speak of is the heir to the Throne of Magic. Before you ask, it was declared by the Titans at the creation of magic that there would be a user of powerful energies that was strong enough to master all forms of magic and not abuse it. Though the name is misleading, the throne is actually a Tome containing all magic ever created and the instructions on how to utilize it to its fullest potential and was created by the Titans and the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza, the titans most trusted servant. Many have sought it, many have died trying to find it, and none have found it. The tome is a source of unbelievable power and many would slaughter an entire nation to achieve it.”**

 **“It is also the source of the corruption of Deathwing, the former Aspect of Earth and Patriarch of the Black Dragonflight, now the Aspect of Death and still the Patriarch of the Black Dragonflight, as he decided that a mortal was unworthy of such power and that only someone such as him could truly use it. He was punished for his crimes by being imprisoned deep beneath the earth, which supposedly can be seen in the eye of the Maelstrom that is roughly five hundred miles to the north of these lands.”** The others became intrigued by this item and listened as the Elementals continued with the history.

Fyrus nodded, **“That is true, we elementals were tasked with its protection, but when we swore ourselves to the first Overlord, we disconnected ourselves from the others so the tome could remain hidden. The First understood as he may have wanted power and unity of the lands, but he was not going to risk the world collapsing or something else if he became power mad. He had seen that happen up until the Sundering which claimed his life as he was the one who destroyed the Well of Eternity, by sacrificing his own life.”**

**“His energy, plus the Well’s, and the Dark Titan Sargaras’ created an unstable concoction and the well imploded. As a result, the race called the Night Elves lost their main connection to magic, Sargaras was destroyed, and the First was killed. Because of this, we went into slumber until a new elemental Overlord came and we trained them through the generations, while still looking for the heir to the throne as the First charged us with finding the heir.”**

Raynor then felt he had to ask, **“Two questions, three actually, how do you know I am the heir, who is Cenarius, and what did he tell you?”** The others felt they had to agree with him and it was Aqua who spoke next.

**“To your first question, the heir is said to hold Archdemon levels of power and be able to cast magic with relative ease and can use spells, even ones that they know nothing about, on instinct alone. We originally believed that it was impossible for two reasons, one being that mass quantities of power are hard to maintain and those who do have such power are corrupted by darker magic and to be able to use all magic, one had to be attuned to light and dark while not allowing either side to win over them. The second was that in order to use magic one must utilize thought, focus, and concentration, which is why most mages are rear guard or long range, however one Overlord was able to utilize fire magic on basic thought alone and we believed that perhaps it was not as farfetched as we believed. You have powers of both good and evil, while also maintaining the realm in between them, and can use magic on pure instinct as you just admitted.”**

She explained to Raynor while the others were starting to believe Tassadar and those so called “Ones in charge” had another motive when they sent them to this world or more specifically, when they sent Raynor to this world.

Bolt then stepped forward, **“As to your second question, Cenarius was a demigod son of Elune, the goddess of the moon, and Malorne, the demigod of nature, and the adopted son of Ysera, the green dragon aspect who guards a plain called the Emerald Dream. As such he held powers of Arcane, nature, and could enter and leave the Emerald Dream at will. I say he was because he was killed a little over 22 years ago by a race called the Orcs. However, while they are partially to blame, it was not entirely their fault. They are to blame for destroying the woods that Cenarius guarded for 10,000 years, but they were not entirely at fault for his death as a powerful demon managed to corrupt them as you cannot kill a celestial being without an opposite power to match or surpass it. The Orcs carried out his will until their Warchief, with the aid of some Humans, was able to free them and kill the demon. They then joined together with the Humans and the Night Elves to kill one of the Demon’s two masters, but they all took casualties and the Night Elves gave up their immortality to kill the demon.”**

Luminous then spoke, **“As to what he told us, when the First died, he came to us and told us that we would help train an Overlord who would possess power that would shake the foundations of the world and aid the mortal races in destroying the enemies that threaten this world. We had believed that it was simply a fake dream that he held as we had met many people who came out of the Emerald Dream with so called prophecies.”**

Raynor and his forces nodded having met or seen several people rambling in their world. They were stopped when he finished speaking, **“That is until he foretold that the demons would return and he would not be able to stop them nor protect the forest when they came for the power under the World Tree, that is the tree that holds the life of the world within it, for if the tree falls then so does the world. Both parts came true and our last lord, though he was not an elemental user, at the time even aided in battle of Mount Hyjal, where the tree rests, by attacking several of their key points and attacking from behind as well. He fell in battle after he aided a Night Elf named Malfurion Stormrage in preparing the spell that destroyed the demon commander. He had been friends with a few of the Night Elves and aided them when he was able. However, he could not save their immortality, but he was able to give them a prolonged life to live longer than normal mortals do. However, such a maneuver drained him both physically, magically, and mentally and he died from the recoil by taking it in full to spare Malfurion. We know this because he was connected to the Heart and so were we as we needed to know when a lord was chosen and when one had fallen.”**

Raynor nodded, having some respect for those two of his predecessors. He flexed his claws and everyone heard the bones crack loudly and Raynor grinned, **“Well, can’t waste time. Let’s get back to training.”** The elementals all gained a grin as they got Raynor ready for a new kind of Hell}.

{Flashback End}

And he did endure Hell as he was bashed, soaked, shocked, cut, frozen, drained, burnt, and healed over and over to make his body adapt faster. As many had guessed, he held more power in death, life, fire, and lightning then he did the others and was able to only need 60% of the power he was using to unleash a spell at a usable level, while needing 75-85% for his lesser affinities. He was also pleased that a few of his people were able to be trained in elemental arts as well. Not to surprising, Kerrigan held an affinity to fire, Tosh to lightning, Zeratul held a mild connection to life and death, Nova held a decent connection to ice, Roxxan held earth and lightning, and surprisingly Selendis had a connection to wind. All in all, they were slowly improving their powers and skills to be deadly in this new world.

Also, it wasn’t just the elementals he trained with; Tosh, Nova, Kerrigan, Stukov, Zeratul, Raszagal, and Artanis trained him in Psionic, Dark Templar, Zerg, Void, and Templar combat as well as how to use his psi blades efficiently and he made them go all out in his training as he only had so much time to get into shape before the real battles would start. He had spent several hours passed out and still got up for more the minute he regained consciousness. Needless to say, he gained more respect from everyone as he immediately got back into training and was even exhausting Roxxan even after Raynor had trained for 10 hours straight in various forms before that.

Anyway, back to their progress in total, the Nexus was almost finished and everyone attuned to the energies was starting to feel the change in the air, Nordrammil connected to the laylines that the Heart had rerouted and was able to restore all the trees within Raynor’s area of influence and as an added benefit Raynor absorbed some of his power and could now control nature, nothing major right now but he could make trees grow and aid him in combat and could even communicate with them, and, true to his word, Nordrammil gave them a location where an Ancient of Stone slumbered. Raynor still remembered that rather… interesting encounter.

{Flashback: 3 days after Raynor gained the Steelmaul clan}

{Raynor, Kerrigan, and Zeratul, who needed a break from the Nexus work, walked cautiously through the den that the ancient supposedly slumbered in. The entrance to said den was about a mile beyond the quarry. As they approached they felt and heard rumbling as they went deeper before they came across a large rock wall, **“I thought there was supposed to be someone called an Ancient of the Stone here? All I see is actual stone and rock.”** Kerrigan questioned.

Before the others could respond a deep rumbling echoed across the cavern and the wall turned into a being as tall as Nordrammil, but made of stones and roots, which rose before them, **“I am Malordan, last of the Ancient of Stones. Why have you approached me overlord?”**

Raynor, while surprised he knew who he was, spoke, **“I have gained Nordrammil as an ally and he told me of you. I came hoping you could aid us in not exhausting our stone supply as we utilize it to rebuild our base and then begin to expand our operations to better prepare for the battles we will inevitably have. However, I must warn you that being so close to my base may affect you in some way.”**

Malordan stared at Raynor for a few minutes as he felt out his power, **_“His power is beyond most beings during my time among the Elves before the sundering. His powers fluctuate between light and dark, almost as if it can’t decide which side it is aligned to. This one is curious and if Nordrammil is willing to give him an opportunity, then perhaps I should as well.”_ “Very well, I shall aid you and do not worry about me as it takes a great deal of strength to influence me.”** He rose up and stood almost as tall as Nordrammil did, except he was made of stone and roots, and followed Raynor back to his base after said Hybrid gave Malordan a nod}.

{Flashback End}

Malordan had then explained to them that the Ancients of Stone had perished in the War of the Ancients when they took on the first wave of Demon invaders and were then targeted by Sargaras as he tried to cross over to Azeroth and his lieutenants targeted them specifically as Sargaras came close to crossing. Many of them either fell or were corrupted and became beings called Infernals if they were a newer born ancient and Abyssals if they were elders ones where fire replaced the roots and the Burning Legion used them as surprise attackers by having them rain down from the sky onto their enemies.

The Infernals were green flamed while the Abyssals were red flamed and larger than Infernals. Malordan also stated that his people had descendants which the Night Elves took to calling Mountain Giants, for the reasons of living in the mountains, being made of rock, and being as tough as a mountain, and they supported the Night Elves before entering their own sleep and subsequently being reawakened months after the Legion lost its commander. As with Nordrammil, Raynor gained some better control over Earth and stone from Malordan and could hear the voice of the stone when needed.

Raynor was broken from his thoughts by a powerful overhead strike from Roxxan. Raynor blocked and then retaliated with a boot to the chest before slamming the weight at the end of the staff into Roxxan’s ribcage and then put some distance between himself and Roxxan. Raynor had begun training Roxxan the minute they were back into fortress walls and Swann had outfitted him with armor and his sword.

Roxxan now wore a black tank top style armored chest piece, black bracers upon his arms that covered his entire forearms, two black open faced helms with nose pieces and holes to allow his heads’ horns out, and black armored leggings and boots. All of them were a new type of crafting that made the metal lighter and thinner while maintaining the strength and held his tribal runes engraved over them to show his heritage. Speaking of heritage, Raynor couldn’t help but remember his discussion with Roxxan about his clan’s history.

{Flashback: 5 days after gaining the Steelmaul clan}

Roxxan was on his knees struggling to breathe as Raynor had charged and smashed his shoulder straight into Roxxan’s gut, which was bruised and bleeding as Raynor put strength into it and was armored. Under normal circumstances, that wouldn’t have done much to an Ogre. However, you count the fact that Roxxan had been either in combat training with Raynor, learning strategy from Matt, or training in elemental abilities with Terran and Bolt, then the fact Raynor, despite driving himself into the ground with training, could hit with the force of an Ogre Warlord, and then the fact he used whirlwind sprint to give extra power, and you have the makings of an Ogre being on his knees with breathing problems.

Raynor approached slowly before pushing Roxxan over onto his back and then dropping to the ground right beside him. Raynor smirked at Roxxan, **“Not bad Roxxan, you’re turning into a fine warrior.”**

Roxxan grinned, **“Me honored Lord. You stronger than any Warlord we has before. You strong, has power, and have your honor. We’s might be brutes by natural occurrence, but we still have a warrior’s honor and pride.”**

Raynor decided that while they relaxed he would try to get more information on his clan, **“Do you think you could tell me more about your people? I know you were part of another clan and then got separated, but beyond that, I know nothing else.”**

Roxxan sat up and breathed hard for a minute, **“Well, for starters we from a place called Draenor which was Outland’s name before that damn Orc tore it apart with his demon gates. That part of reason why we hate Orcs, besides they usually weaker than us. Anyways, we had thriving society and even carved our own empire on the planet and matched both the Orcs and Draenai in numbers, strength, and power and in terms of physical strength and endurance we were the best, in terms of engineering and fell magic it was the Orcs, and for stealth and arcane then it was the Draenai. We resisted the Orcs and Demons when the latter turned the former into their slaves, we fought for decades before they finally breached our capital and tore it apart before enslaving us. To survive, we decide to join the Orcs in their attack on this world and took the brunt of Human defenses and counter attacks as our bodies could take more punishment than the Orcs and we were spearhead of the attacks against the Draenai as they were not as easily taken cause they’s held more magic and stealth techniques than we’s did. This allowed them to wage shadow wars and repel certain attacks with barriers and wards. While we focus on physical combat and endurance, they practice assassination and magic.”**

**“However, when portals begin to tear Draenor apart, we and few other clans manage to leave and escape to this world, but knew we no can stay in Human lands else they hunt us as they hunted Orcs. So we decides to go to west lands to build new life as Stonemaul Clan, but we’s get caught in bad storm after we take puny Humans’ ships and my clan get separated before land here. We not know how to build ships or transportation so we settle here and begin building our numbers before that damn empire start attacking us for no reason. Me want to be right beside you when we attack their home and crush them for what they’s did.”**

Raynor nodded, **“You will be Roxxan, but remember that if we kill indiscriminately, then we are no better than them.”** Roxxan nodded, **“Good, now let’s continue with your training.”** Roxxan groaned but then smirked as he stood and they began clashing again}.

{Flashback End}

This trend of pushing his body to its breaking point, and then surpassing that point, continued and he was impressed with the skill Roxxan was showing after only 10 days of training. Now, while you may believe that they simply trained in weapons, you would be wrong. Raynor knew he would need speed to back it up, so he actually had Swann create training armor that would be identical to their battle armor… except it would be 10 times heavier.

Now as some of you probably know, muscles strengthen from tearing and then healing themselves, so with Raynor’s healing aura, they could tear and repair their muscles faster than any normal person could. But back to the session, both Raynor and Roxxan were moving as if they didn’t even wear the armor and continued to clash, with the strength both pleasing and angering Swann as they were becoming efficient in their work but he still had to clean and maintain the gear and more than once did he have to recreate their training gear. While they continued only Raynor was aware of the different pairs of eyes watching them, or rather watching him.

Kerrigan, Selendis, Ariel, Nova, Mira, Aqua, and Aero were all at different areas and were watching as Raynor continued to push himself and get up for more. The first five were obvious in their reasons, but Aqua and Aero were there for the same reason while struggling to figure out why they felt the way they did, **_“Why do I feel this way? I have served the Overlord line for millennia and have never felt this before. Yet, I feel that if he is harmed, my heart will shatter.”_**

Aqua shook her head to clear those thoughts, **_“What am I thinking? I am just his servant and trainer, he’ll never see me that way and even if he did, would we really have a chance?”_** Aqua sighed slightly and continued to watch Raynor and Roxxan go.

Aero was in no better condition than Aqua at the moment, **_“His power, strength, and honor is overwhelming at times and I feel for him more than I have for any other lord. But why do I feel this way? When we train together, I want to be close to him and I am happy when around him. *Sigh* Perhaps I could approach him about it, the worst that could happen is he says that he doesn’t feel the same way.”_** She continued to watch Raynor train with Roxxan as her thoughts continued to center around her lord.

Unknown to both of them, a certain Hybrid heard their thoughts and internally sighed, **_“I know I love Kerrigan, but I do care for the others as well. To what extent, I don’t know, but to ignore their feelings would be cruel. Hmm, perhaps it’s time I informed them just what another duty as Overlord is._**

He blocked Roxxan before spinning and putting his blade at one of his throats, **“That’s enough for today Roxxan; tomorrow we march to the western end of the woods to start clearing the corruption that is thriving there.”** Roxxan nodded and left the arena to find Bolt or Terran as Raynor turned to one of the observing areas, **“You enjoy the show Kerrigan?”**

Said woman, while surprised he sensed her as she kept her energy low and made no noise, came and stood before him, **“Yes, it was rather impressive. Roxxan seems to be improving quickly.”** Raynor nodded as he sheathed his sword/Naginata hybrid on his back and Kerrigan decided to speak about them, **“Jim.”**

She stated before biting her lip and saw he gave her his full attention, **“I wanted to ask you something, about us.”** This immediately got the audience to tense slightly and wonder what Raynor’s response would be. Said man motioned for her to ask her question, **“Now that Mengsk and Amon are dead and we are not so different anymore, do you think we could be together?”**

All the observers held their breath as they waited for Raynor to answer. Raynor sighed before saying, **“Kerrigan.”**

Thinking he was going to say no, she turned to leave. However, before she could leave, she felt someone grab her wrist, then she felt herself being pulled, and hit a hard chest before she felt someone kissing her. She widened her eyes as she saw Raynor kissing her before she relaxed and kissed back while shedding a few happy tears. Raynor felt the sadness coming from the others and decided to explain a few things.

He broke the kiss and smiled at her, **“Kerrigan, I would love to be with you.”** She smiled and leaned into his hand when he rested it on her cheek and the others felt even worse, **“However.”** This got all of their attentions back on him, **“As Overlord, I am encouraged to find more than one person to be with as it will be advantageous politically, increase the likelihood of having heirs, and it was allowed as most of the Overlords were people who became outcasts and had no one for the longest time, like I was. The Heart encourages it because it helps keep its master in top condition and makes him fight better as people fight better when they have something worthwhile to fight for.”**

Kerrigan blushed bright red, as did the other girls, and spoke, **“Are you saying that I may have to share you to be with you?”**

Raynor sighed, **“Normally it is up to the Overlord, and I would be with you solely, but I do care about the others as well and I may care about women from this world. I don’t know how I feel about the others yet, but I know for a fact that I love you, which was why I am telling you specifically as I know you love me as well. I want you by my side for eternity Kerrigan, but you deserve to know what you are getting into before we can go anywhere.”**

Kerrigan stayed silent thinking about everything and had seen and felt how the others felt about her love and she did agree that it would not be fair to them, her, or Jim if she denied it. It was sheer luck that she met Jim first and stayed beside him during the fights. It wasn’t fair to them as it could have easily been someone else that met him first and he may never have joined the Sons of Korhal and met her. It wasn’t fair to her, because she would feel horrible about the others giving up their happiness so they would not be a burden to Jim and she would not be able to enjoy that she actually got to be with him.

But, Jim would suffer the worst as she knew he cared about everyone in their group and yes she knew he loved her, but she also felt his feelings for the other women and while both he and they may not have romantic feelings, it wasn’t positive that it wasn’t going in that direction. If she was against it, she knew fully well that he would not be with the others and stay solely with her, but how long before he actually knew if he loved them or not and then felt their pain from losing a chance, he would feel guilty.

That would also cause her pain as well, since she knew Jim would be saddened that he did that and quite frankly with all the Hell he had fought through in his life, he deserved to be with people who loved him and if she had to share then she could manage. She wasn’t opposed to the idea, she just wanted to ensure she got her time with him, she was the first in their positions, and he would not play favorites.

Kerrigan looked Raynor right in the eyes, **“So you want me to join a harem?”** Raynor blushed slightly, but was surprised when Kerrigan actually smiled, **“I think I can accept that, so long as you follow four rules; I am the alpha, you love me and any others equally, you have to discuss with me, and any others that join us, about someone new joining, and you never treat one of us better than the others.”**

The observers were shocked but elated, while they all had furious blushes going, while Raynor just smirked while chuckling slightly and gently rubbed Kerrigan’s cheek, **“Now I thought you knew me better than that darlin. Those were going to be the rules regardless.”**

Kerrigan smiled and kissed Raynor again, **“Now, come on. We have some plans to make for tomorrow’s attack.”** She nodded while smiling happily and held his arm as they walked out. She also noticed Raynor giving a smirk towards the others as she sensed them in the room when she was debating with herself and felt their shock that he knew they were there.

_Next Day: Five miles from where the western edge of the forest meets the mountains_

Jim Raynor had seen a lot in his life, many different planets, the terror of the Zerg, the fierceness of the Protoss, the brutality of Ammon, Human pettiness, and much more, but nothing compared to what he and his troops saw before him; the ground was putrid purple while the water and trees were sickly green and there were creatures that the Heart informed were called Satyrs that were different colors and heights that appeared to be corrupted as well. Raynor was not pleased with this occurrence as even the Zerg didn’t destroy the land they claimed and their creep would retract when their organism type buildings were destroyed, but these things corrupted the very land to a point that it could take several years to repair the damage.

Alongside him was Roxxan, his commanders, the elementals, and his Zerglings, Zealots, and Marines along with around 25 of the Ogres, all of whom could only feel the same way about what they were seeing. Stukov, Dehaka, and Zagara were not with them as the first was still mapping the tunnels, the second aiding in the mines stating that there was no worthy essence yet and helping in the mines would speed up so he could take essence, while Raynor had a feeling he just wanted to be closer to Zagara as he had sensed a few times that he felt attraction towards her, and Zagara was still leading her spider brood to aid in everything possible. Raynor sighed before a memory of his predecessor that fought in the battle of Mount Hyjal hit him.

{Flashback: 22 Years ago}

{On a destroyed forest area for a battlefield, a man outfitted with pure black spiked armor carrying a dark mace that glowed red was leading his forces against an army of demons, Satyrs, and undead as he bought Malfurion, Thrall, and Jaina time to prepare defenses before he and Malfurion would begin initiating the spell to destroy the Demon Lord Archimonde. He smashed aside lesser demons and burned the walking corpses that swarmed him as he fought with his advanced fire spells and his mace’s fire enchantments. His minions were gutting and destroying any enemy that came near him while healing their allies as they went down.

However, he focused on getting to the Satyrs since he could feel the corruption that had infected them and was planning on fixing that. He fought to the center lines before channeling a large amount of magic into his hands and slamming them onto the ground. The effect was immediate as the ground regained life and the Satyrs turned back to normal, **“If you want your revenge on the demons then fight and destroy them!”** The man called out and they began attacking the demons and undead in full force alongside the minions.

The man, seeing his distraction was done, ordered his minions to keep attacking while he faded away and landed at the summit where he turned to a tall dark skinned man with long blue/azure hair and pointed ears, **“I have bought more time Malfurion but we must hurry if we are to finish before Archimonde arrives.”** The metal clad man stated, **“I freed the Satyrs from the corruption and they are attacking the undead and demons alongside my minions, but they can’t hold out forever.”** The now named Malfurion nodded and they began preparing the spell that would destroy Archimonde.

As the man moved, he focused on the Heart that he wore in his gauntlet clad hand, **_(To my successor, do not destroy the corrupted if you can help it. They are merely acting on instinct and to stop the maddening voice that rings within their minds. When the time comes, the Heart will gift you with my knowledge of the Corruption and how to destroy it without harming those suffering it. I pray though that you never face such a thing as it robbed me of my love and would not wish it on any enemy)._** He was broken from his thoughts as he and Malfurion reached a large rune etched on the ground and he began channeling his power into it, while Malfurion called on the spirits to lend their power}.

{End Flashback}

Raynor was shaken from his thoughts by Kerrigan placing a hand on him, **“Jim, are you alright?”** She asked with concern and the others all had the same expression.

Raynor nodded, **“Yeah, I’m alright.”** He then looked at his gauntlet, more specifically he looked at the Heart that was inside it, and spoke, **“The Heart just gave me a memory of my last predecessor. We will have to fight something in these woods, but I can free the Satyrs from their corruption and heal the land now that I know how my predecessor did so.”**

Raynor stated to the shock of those around him and before they could speak Raynor jumped high into the air clearing the defenses that the Satyrs had set up and channeled energy into his hands before dive bombing the area. The energy burst forth and the land returned to a normal state while the Satyrs screamed as dark smoke flew out of their body before it dispersed and the Satyrs collapsed.

A rumbling was heard and Raynor turned to see a pale purple tree walking towards him, **_(That is an Ancient Protector. They use the world’s energy to pull up and then hurl boulders at enemies when rooted to the ground. When walking, they are slow, but can take an incredible amount of damage before they can be brought down)._**

Spoke Nordrammil while Raynor grit his teeth as he could feel that he may be able to barely match it in pure power, but his strength, skill, and control would lose as it was able to take more hits than him at the moment. Nordrammil then stated, **_(Be calm young one, if you can weaken it then my power plus your own should be able to free him from the corruption)._**

(Ancient Protectors are usually ranked, I think, as a gold level 75-80 which usually means they are actually 5-10 levels higher than their stated level).

Raynor gave a mental nod and took out his sword and left it as it was while he took a stance. As the Protector moved towards him, he dashed forward before slamming his shoulder into the torso of the walking tree, which caused it to fall over with a loud thud. However, before Raynor could react, the tree slammed its arm like limb into him and sent him crashing into another tree. Raynor groaned as he got back up, before being slammed into the ground again by the Protector and was about to be slammed again when a Greatsword flew into its arm and caused it to roar in pain before Roxxan came and slammed into its side.

Raynor saw the others coming from the corner of his eye and knew they would attack to kill if he didn’t act quickly. He dashed forward and smashed the Ancient’s torso again before using whirlwind sprint to move before it could take a swipe at him and impaled its right arm into the ground with his sword. Roxxan, seeing his leader do this, then pinned its left arm with his sword and then had the other Ogres hold its legs in places. Raynor took that time to muster up some magic and then blasted the magic into its head, **_(Nordrammil do it now)!_** Raynor told him while straining to keep the magic from destroying the Protector. Vines then shot up from the ground and held the Protector down while another two went to its head and started channeling energy into its head. The protector, of course, thrashed and roared as the magic hit it and everyone knew it would draw attention.

Hearing footsteps, Raynor turned to see some Doom Guards coming towards them, **“Roxxan, you and the others take care of them. I can’t break contact with the Ancient.”** Roxxan nodded and pulled out a war mace that Swann crafted for him and charged into battle with the Ogres right behind. Kerrigan and the others hesitated a moment before they followed his orders and began engaging the demons. After a few minutes, Raynor was breathing heavily as his power was basically having a battle with the corruption and while he was aided by Nordrammil, it was still challenging for him as he had never used this much of his power at once.

Now he had used all the mana he possessed numerous times, but he had never exerted his psionic and void energies to this extent or at least had not exerted them ALL to this extent at one time. However, despite the coming exhaustion, he was getting happier as the color was reverting on the Protector and he just needed a little more time. Unfortunately, that was not given as he was suddenly tackled by a Felhound and he lost concentration.

Raynor, not being in the mood for this crap, drained the hound while feeling his power start to restore itself. After the hound was dead, not claimed, Raynor dashed and reconnected to the Ancient just in time as the color was beginning to fade again. Seeing what happened, Tosh moved next to Raynor and fed him some power before shooting anything that came near. Raynor smirked feeling the power and pushed it farther inside the Protector’s mind while noticing something intriguing about its creation and abilities. Interested, he sent power into it to see if it would strengthen the Ancient.

It worked too… just not the way he thought it would. In that moment, Raynor instinctively used his Overlord powers without realizing it and altered the Ancient unknowingly more than he had thought. He watched as the Protector’s roots and grass changed to black, the wood pieces changed to a grey, and its eyes changed to white. Nordrammil sensed this and was shocked, but not for the reasons people would think, **_“He’s… He’s altering the Ancient into a more powerful version. He’s not even corrupting it to serve him, but changing it, even if unknowingly, into a completely new Ancient while ensuring he does not actually change its desires when free from the corruption. To have such power over nature despite appearing to be a warrior and mage class fighter and willing to let such a being not be in his service, he truly is someone who will be great. I can feel the power of the Ancient from here, though I doubt the others can as they are not as attuned to nature, and it is roughly comparable a Tree of Eternity’s power.”_**

Nordrammil’s thoughts were broken when the ancient was cured and Raynor withdrew the two weapons while breathing heavily from the amount of power he had to use. The ancient stood and gazed at Raynor, **“Ah, a new Overlord has arisen. I thank you for freeing me and for this new power that was granted to me through your influence.”**

He then gazed at the demons that were still standing as Kerrigan and the others had destroyed the first ones, but more came and they were becoming tired, **“These demons have never respected nature. You will not defeat them so easily as long as they possess the demon gates they utilize to summon more troops here.”** He walked forward before stretching out one of his arms and blasted a green aura out that ate away and destroyed the Doom Guards. Everyone was impressed, even the Ancient, before Raynor stood and threw his Glaive and watched as it cleaved through more demons.

Raynor caught his Glaive in his hand before he dropped to one knee to take some breaths. He looked up as a shadow came over him and the Ancient reached out and placed a finger on Raynor before energy started flowing into Raynor. Unknown to both of them, the Heart was using this chance to absorb some of the power in full and gift its master with it when he was ready. Raynor felt his power restored slightly and stood again, **“You intrigue me Overlord. I am Caladan and I will aid you in ridding these things from this forest and afterwards, should you wish it, I shall continue to aid you.”** The Ancient stated as he withdrew his arm and stood there.

 **“We will stand with you as well.”** They turned and saw the Satyrs had awoken and were standing, while a large Blue colored one was speaking to them, **“We owe you a debt for freeing us from that damn corruption. We will help you send them back to the pits and join you as your minions if you so desire. We Satyrs instinctively crave and seek out power. We had discovered a lower demon here that we assumed somehow found this place when the Legion began invading Kalimdor and we attempted to destroy it, but its influence was great and it turned some of us. With each mind taken, its power grew and it used us to construct a summoning circle to call a stronger demon that would build the Demon Gates. Now that we are free, we want to be safe from that corruption and lust for power, which we can gain from serving you, Overlord.”**

Raynor nodded and raised his gauntlet before looking at Caladan. The Ancient nodded towards him, **“Do not fear young one, if I am somehow turned to a servant then I will be with the knowledge that you will not abuse the power. Besides, serving you would be far better than serving the Burning Legion.”**

He stated and Raynor nodded before he focused his power and released it out just like in the cave and mine. When the power hit Caladan the Heart glowed black for a moment before information hit his mind, **_Congratulations master, you have gained your first Black Minion. As you know the minions fall under certain categories, Browns are your frontline fighters, Reds are your long range, Greens are your stealth experts, and Blues are your magic users. However, there are two other classes that few Overlords unlock. The last two are the Whites and Blacks; the Whites are usually summons, mounts, or animals of some kind that can also serve one of the other colors when needed. The Blacks on the other hand are the ones who are living siege engines or the greatest fighters in your army. They are differentiated in uses and classes, each class increases in power the higher you go. To give an example; in terms of power and strength, it usually takes about 10 browns to equal the strength of the lowest class Blacks. While the higher classes are ones who could generally serve as your Generals, case in point is your soldier named Roxxan as he possesses potential to be a Black but he is currently not ready to become one yet. Caladan, on the other hand, falls under the siege engine or Castle Guardian caste as he can easily destroy enemy defenses or defend the fortress by himself if it was necessary. You have made a great ally today master and it will surely benefit you in the long run. It will be even greater if you can find the Black’s Minion Stone. Doing so will allow you to revive any fallen Blacks while also allowing you to summon new ones as you grow in power. While Caladan would be a commander, any other Guardians would simply be minions to better aid you._** With that the Heart went silent and Raynor pulled the power back in.

Raynor took some deep breaths to steady himself, before motioning the others to get ready to move out as they still needed to destroy the demon gates and end the corruption of his lands. He gave Roxxan back his Greatsword before summoning some Barbarians to collect the demon carcasses and take them back to the keep through a transport stone as Demon hide was some of the strongest leather-like material you could find.

_Three hours, several more Satyrs freed, and many demons killed, and their carcasses sent back to the keep, later: Edge of the Forest_

Raynor and the others were stopped in their tracks as they reached the gates and found a large pack of Felhounds, several Felguards, Infernals and Abyssals, Doom Guards, and a Wrathguard protecting the gates. Raynor focused on the Infernals and Abyssals sensing something from them when he heard Malordan speak to him, **_(I know what you are thinking, but I don’t believe you are strong enough yet, especially with this many enemies around you as well)._**

Raynor smirked as he walked forward with his sword in his hand, **_(We’re never ready Malordan, but they need help)._** He stated before using whirlwind sprint and appeared in front of an Abyssal where he slammed a ball of energy into its chest and everyone watched as the fire turned black before the Abyssal slammed its fist into an Infernal where its fire turned white before it joined the Abyssal in attacking the other Infernals and Abyssals. Caladan then swept his energy at the Felguards, who started burning from the energy. Raynor immediately locked weapons with the Wrathguard before it was slammed in the side by Roxxan and then shot repeatedly by Tosh while the Marines and Zerglings started attacking the Felhounds. The Zealots, Satyrs, and Ogres were attacking the Felguards, while Kerrigan, Raszagal, and Zeratul were busy channeling their respective energies into one of the gates to get it to close/collapse, Nova, Selendis, Eredas, Phoenix, and Mira were covering them while they closed the gates. The elementals and Caladan were destroying the Doom Guards and higher leveled Demons as they came out of the gates while Caladan was also smashing a few of said gates into rubble.

As Raynor prepared to engage the Wrathguard alongside Roxxan, he felt an attack from behind and turned in time to see a large black shadowy figure, with baleful glowing silver eyes and purple, black, and gold wrist guards, grab a Felhound and snap its neck before attacking anymore that came at Raynor, who heard a raspy voice speak to him as he blocked the Wrathguard’s attack, **“You are the being of the Void that I have been looking for. I am Karalan; I am what is known as a Voidwalker and I have been looking for you. I will explain more when we have finished these insects off.”** Raynor gave a nod and renewed his attack on the Wrathguard and locked weapons with it before he pivoted and threw his Glaive, which sliced off its tail. The beast roared in pain, which distracted it enough to give Roxxan the chance to cut off its left hand before Raynor leapt and shoved his blade into the Wrathguard’s chest, which caused the beast to howl in pain.

Raynor’s victory was short lived as the demon smacked him away and he smashed through a tree. This caused his troops to tense before they attacked with renewed vigor. Roxxan was livid, **“You harm me’s Lord and master. ME KILL YOU!!”** He yelled as he drew his mace into his left hand while holding the Greatsword in his right and fended off the one blade the Wrathguard held. He pushed it aside enough for him to use his mace and smash the sword in its chest clean through before he was launched back from a powerful kick from the Wrathguard. Karalan then blasted the hole in the Wrathguard’s chest with his energy before he had to stop to attack more Felhounds that charged through the portals. Meanwhile, the Infernals and Abyssals were slamming more of the gates closed while turning more of their brethren from the corruption by infusing the power Raynor had gifted the first Abyssal into them as well.

The Wrathguard rose while snarling in anger at being wounded and stomped towards Raynor before it was blasted back by an invisible force. It looked up to see Tosh standing in front of it with his eyes glowing dangerously, “Don’t even be tinking about touching me brotha. You be havin to go through me to be gettin to him.” Tosh raised his rifle and started firing at it before it surged forward and slammed him backwards. Tosh landed on his feet still firing before getting close and stabbing his butterfly knife into its head. It screamed in rage and pain as it died before one of the portals remaining glowed and a Demonhunter (real version of what a Demon Hunter looks like when undergoing metamorphosis) came through and sent Tosh flying back via a fist to his torso.

Tosh hacked up blood from the hit before he was lifted by the Demonhunter only for said demon to be slammed into the side by Roxxan, who now had a dented chest plate. The hunter got up and slammed its fist into Roxxan’s right head before said demon was knocked around again by Kerrigan sending a surge of power at him. He retaliated by sending a charge of energy and Kerrigan felt her power being drained slightly before he backhanded her through a tree. Zeratul moved to intervene when he felt something that made him freeze as well as everyone else, counting the demons that entered through the few portals that remained.

The hunter moved forward to strike down Kerrigan when he felt a power surge before his head was grasped tightly and then slammed into the ground, hard. He got up weakly to see Raynor there with energy swirling around him with a look of rage in his eyes, **“You dare harm my people and strike a woman I love?!?!”** He growled while different colored lightning crackled over him and his eyes glowed brightly as did the runes he received from Angosh while power was swirling around him.

The hunter tried to attack, only for Raynor to catch his arms and rip them off before releasing a psi blade and slicing off its wings before grasping it by the throat and glaring hatefully at it, **“You will pay for your insolence!”** Electricity crackled up his arm before changing into tendrils and digging into the hunter’s body. It screamed out in pain as its power was drained and purified by Raynor. When it was done the demon was a shriveled mess but still breathing, **“I know your listening, Demon Lord. Know this, this world is under my protection now. Try to harm this world and you will end up as Archimonde did; only it will be more painful for you.”** Raynor then tossed him through one of the portals and the other demons moved away before going back through the portals. Raynor glared at the portals for a moment before he blasted them to pieces.

Raynor breathed slightly heavy for a moment before activating his healing aura and getting his people back on their feet. The elementals stood there in shock and awe at what they had seen, **_“To think he would be able to defeat a Demonhunter already and can contain demonic energy before purifying it. Just what is he?”_** They thought as they had never heard of a being that could contain demon energy and then purify it.

(Hey Naruto writers, there is an idea for ya if you do a Naruto and WoW crossover).

Raynor took a few moments to catch his breath, **_(Nordrammil, give me some energy to clear the last of this corruption)._** He stated before channeling energy into his hands while roots came up around his legs and glowed as his hands surged with more power before he slammed his hands down and the surge shot out across the forest. He sighed tiredly before summoning as many Barbarians as he could, **“Gather the carcasses, armor, what is left of the demon gates, and weapons for transport and study. Gnarl, send a transport stone here but set it for the open courtyard.”**

 ** _(At once sire)_** came the reply before the Barbarians began putting everything on the newly arrived stone.

Everything was through when Karalan came up, **“Explain, now.”** Raynor stated as he gazed at the figure while Roxxan returned Raynor’s sword to him.

Karalan bowed, **“As I said before, I am a Voidwalker, a lesser demon, and I have been looking for one who held a strong connection to the Void where my type exists and I am one of the monarchs of that plain. Many have summoned me and none have proved worthy of my power. You, however, are strong and incorruptible along with possessing powers both of the Void and other plains. Unlike my kin, I and few others are not evil and desire balance, but most of all we want the Legion destroyed. I have come here to swear my allegiance to you, master.”**

The elementals were now dumbstruck; not only was Raynor a warrior and gifted in magic, but now he had one of the strongest Voidwalkers in the other plain as a servant, **_“Warrior, Mage, parts of a Druid, and now Warlock? What the hell is he that he can utilize multiple classes?”_** Those thoughts were valid questions as he had a Warrior’s strength and power, a Mage’s magical powers, could commune with nature like a Druid, and now he had a demon servant like a Warlock. However, they also knew his light sided powers could lead to him being able to do Priest and Paladin abilities, while he had already proven to have a Rogue’s mind, and if what his commanders told them about his shooting skills was accurate, then he could potentially have Hunter skills. Heck, he already had animal companions; he just couldn’t summon them yet.

Raynor nodded to Karalan, **“Very well, but betray me and you will die.”** Karalan instantly nodded and took place on Raynor’s right side while Roxxan stood on his left. They then heard movement and watched as the Satyrs who had not been freed yet before they attacked the gates came to the clearing before bowing before Raynor. The Infernals and Abyssals, whose fire changed and numbered about 10 and 5 respectfully, came before Raynor as well, **“How does it feel to be free again?”** Raynor asked them as he stood there.

The largest Abyssal stepped forward, **“We are grateful. To you for freeing us. Milord. We know that one of. Our brothers serves you. And we would be. Honored to serve you. As well.”** He stated with difficulty as he technically didn’t have a mouth, **“You have freed us. From the corruption. We cannot return to. A normal ancient but. We are now something new. As we are not fueled by. Chaos magic anymore. You gave us energy. Of the world and. We can now thrive off that without. Fear of being corrupted again. Unless this world falls.”** It stated and the others nodded in agreement with their appointed leader.

Raynor could feel Malordan telling him to accept as these beings were new to this world and could be a powerful boon to him in the future and he desired to at least remind them of their legacy. Raynor nodded, **“I would be honored to have you join me. However, you will not be called Infernals or Abyssals anymore. You are new beings and thus need a new name, what that name is will be up to you as you are the ones who must bare that name.”** They nodded and bowed, **“Alright, let’s go home.”** They stepped on the stone before appearing in the courtyard, **“We will rest for a few days before reentering training. Now that our region has been stabilized, we can focus on preparing for the removal of this so called Empire. For now though, we’ll rest and train before we plan.”** The others nodded and they began moving the items they had while Raynor went straight to his room to rest.

**Done, Raynor is officially with Kerrigan and his land is under control. Next time will be the Wastes, Sanctuary, attack on Nordberg, and stabilizing the region before the emissaries arrive in the chapter after that. For the record, they are being delayed by the fact that while they could sense the energy in the area; the Maelstrom still provided a lot of cover and interference in finding the exact location.**

**For those wondering how Nordrammil, Malordan, Caladan, and the Satyrs got there, that will be explained later either when the Knight Elf emissary arrives or when they return and Tyrande, Fandral, or both come to discuss things with Raynor. Now keep in mind, even if there won’t be an alliance with the Knight Elves, they will still want answers to why a world tree sapling is in his domain along with an Ancient of Stone and a, or former, Ancient Protector. Now depending on votes you all give for alliances and pairings for Raynor this can go from a discussion to a treaty forming, a war brewing, or a simple neutral pact. So if you haven’t voted on those just check my profile every 2-3 days.**

**That should be it, later everyone.**


	4. Nordberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raynor has secured his area and now he marches on the first major settlement

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the scheduled program of Raynor kicking his enemies’ asses and working on his skills and abilities.**

**Anyway, this chapter will cover the Nordberg Campaign and give y’all a bit of a history lesson for my set up of Azeroth.**

**If I forget to mention it, Raynor will always absorb the Life Force in the area before moving on. Oh, and I misspoke/typed last chapter, the wastes are not this chapter it’s the hunting grounds. There will be no wastes as the Tower Heart exploding did not occur, so there was no magical backlash and destruction to create the wastes.**

**Please note that the smelters are still here, while the Forge stones help increase power, production, and durability of items. Also I will be adding smelters for metals of Warcraft. I am also adding 2 other Crystal types to the list of things Raynor can/will collect.**

**A heads up: Even if it may be incorrect Overlord 2-wise, I will refer to the soldiers, weapons, ranks, and such of the Glorious Empire as the Roman equivalent.**

**Lastly, 2 things I forgot to mention: 1) Raynor will NOT be getting the Black Minion Stone for a LONG while and 2) Whites do not have a Minion Stone as the Overlord and Heart act as the median to allow said Overlord to call forth the minions, as the Overlord claims them, instead of the Stones.**

**NOTES: Glave/glaive: Throwing weapon.**

**Naginata: Staff weapon.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, StarCraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft and some ideas for Overlord items. If I owned Blizzard, there would be a feature that if you have an account on a game, then you can get special items/rewards in the other games for the progress you have achieved.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_

_Scene Change_

{Flashback}

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrid, Overlord, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_ **

**_Voice of the Heart_ **

**Chapter 4: Nordberg**

_1 Week since Raynor and his group destroyed the demon gates_

The past week had been good for Raynor and his territory; they had expanded the actual fortress structure and even expanded it into small city due to the former Infernals and Abyssals, now called Flame Giants and Ancients of Flame respectfully in honor of their previous forms while accepting their new ones, aiding in the reconstruction and expansion. They were pleasantly surprised to find their fire would not burn anything unless they wanted it to, which naturally made them helpful as they could help transport flammable items and not destroy them.

Swann, of course, was grateful for the busy work as he could treat their new home like he did the Hyperion and hated not having something to do. Giblet, or Gib as Swann had taken to calling him, was ecstatic to have someone who could help and lead the work force with as much dedication and enthusiasm as him.

The Nexus had been finished and everyone felt the ease at which they could access the world’s energies increase tenfold. Although, Raynor had theorized that their drawing of energies would alert others to their presence as the draw would be noticeable to the more attuned beings, which the elementals stated did exist in this world. Raynor had then discussed, in detail, with his Protoss brothers if perhaps the pylons could aid them in anyway. Zeratul theorized that they could be built on more laylines to help with drawing energy to the Fortress and Heart as well as possibly generating and gathering minor amounts of Life Force.

Raynor had them begin creating one as a test subject as well as a Dark Shrine and a Templar Archive while he continued to help get the Satyrs situated and allowed them to simply build huts within the forest as they were not fond of cities. Then there was Karalan and Raynor’s new commander of the Satyrs named Kazan, who was the large blue Satyr that had sworn his group’s allegiance to Raynor after said Overlord freed Caladan. The former had been helping Raynor with his void powers while also teaching him some Warlock destructive magic, while the latter trained beside him and Roxxan to get back into shape as the fel magic kept him in shape even though he wasn’t training and now his body was needing the training now that the fel magic was purged from his system completely.

He had taken up pauldrons, a chest piece, gauntlets, and greaves made of a light weight armor that would allow movement and speed, but wasn’t sturdy to take continued punishment, and a pair of scythes. All of which were naturally weighted for their training. With him, instead of power and endurance, Raynor had focused on speed and agility as his body and natural skills made him great at it and Kazan was more than ready to get back into a training regimen and with Roxxan and Raynor helping, he had no doubt he would be one of, if not the, deadliest Satyrs around.

Now, after a week, he was by far the strongest, and fastest, Satyr under Raynor’s command and was still progressing. However, Karalan wasn’t sitting idly. During the training sessions he would train himself to feed of the layline energies as to give himself a stronger connection to this plain and was feeding off Raynor’s energy as well which was making him stronger and allowing him to better his attacks.

Another noteworthy item was that Raynor had chosen his next two minion types. The first was a more basic version of the Zerglings, they weren’t nearly as strong, evolutionary capable, or as brutal but they were effective and useful in more than a couple of ways. The second was the Neo Zealots, while they had the speed and discipline of normal Zealots; they had no armor, skills, or weapons of the normal Zealots, though they had an increased stamina amount to make up slightly for the shield loss.

Kerrigan and Raynor’s true Protoss brethren were happy with the choices as the Protoss and Zerg legacy could be carried on and both would be in a controlled manner and wouldn’t spiral out of control like the two races had in their universe. The Zerg had the all-consuming hunger and the Protoss had their bigotry, arrogance, and hatreds brought from centuries of the old Templar order not adapting to the times and ending old traditions that were not necessary any longer. But these beings, they were a blank slate; they had no knowledge or corruption of the old orders. The new Zerg wouldn’t have the all-consuming curse and the new Protoss could be taught the old and new ways and shown what should and shouldn’t be held onto so tightly.

Moving on, Raynor was currently moving to the mountain pass that led out of his domain with Tosh, Nova, Karalan, his marines, and some Barbarians to start as Roxxan and Kazan were too large to fit through while Kerrigan and his other commanders would stand out a great deal and they were focusing on stealth while Karalan could blend into Raynor’s shadow or even be sent into the Heart and called out when Raynor needed him as he was technically a familiar/summon for Raynor.

Tosh, Nova, and his marines all had their rifles along with a melee weapon of some kind. They had been lucky enough that Malordan was able to bring forth certain stones/minerals that Swann needed to create their gunpowder, some fine hand crafting gave them bullets, and finally some research into runes of this world gave them the ignition source, instead of primers, that went off from the hammer striking them. Swann stated that he couldn’t create any of the heavy weaponry for a long while, but pistols, revolvers, and maybe some rifles were doable.

Raynor had been happy to possibly get a new trusty revolver once Swann got the designs and supplies ready, after the engineering and rebuilding projects were completed of course. However, Raynor could wait and he had other matters to attend to, such as getting to Nordberg and freeing the town from the Empire. Hopefully before his on route guests, counting some he recently found out about, were to arrive as they were still shifting around trying to find his continent as the Maelstrom caused quite a bit of interference in their sensor types to actually get a lock on his location.

Anyway, now was the time for them to start expanding since while they had plenty of stone and lumber with fish being brought down in the stream or being caught from the ocean, they needed more to support themselves and ore to keep weapons and armor forging continuing. Even if Nordberg didn’t want to join his growing area, that didn’t mean they couldn’t set up a trade agreement. This was why he was leading his small group through the pass and why he had only requested a small scouting party since they could call more if needed.

He turned to his companions and they nodded before they started making their way through the pass.

_2 hours later_

Raynor stood amongst a cave that was at the end of the pass that had an opening that allowed him to view Nordberg from an elevated, yet distant, position. It seemed like a nice town, but the surrounding area reminded him why he used to live on a desert planet. He hated the freaking snow and ice, both for tactical and personal reasons. Tactical being it frosted armor slowing an opponent, frosted weapons in their sheaths making them stick or, in case of guns, jam as the casings and/or bullets would stick inside, other times with bullets the primer couldn’t ignite the powder, bad foot placements for armies and mechs, thin ice blended into thick ice making it easy for you to fall through and die, and there was the interference of the cold with circuitry and communications. Personal was simple, he hated the cold and ice always made him nervous.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he led his small group further before coming across an apparent seal breeding ground. It was pretty obvious as there were a couple hundred white baby seals roaming around the area, but there was also a very large, very upset, creature, that he assumed was a Yeti (despite being purple and only having 1 eye), smashing ice barriers apart and moving farther in.

Looking to his troops, he simply followed the beast on its rampage through the ice before coming across some hunters who immediately bared their spears at them, **“Easy there partner, we aren’t meaning to cause trouble.”**

Raynor stated and one of the hunters grunted, “Yeah right, you Empire thugs keep trying to restrict where we can fish and hunt and we’re sick and tired of it.”

He stated and Raynor sighed, **“Look, we aren’t part of that so called glorious Empire. In fact, we’re planning on destroying them or at least make them a non-viable threat.”**

Raynor stated and the hunters relaxed slightly before the one who spoke before narrowed his eyes, “Prove it.”

Raynor raised his hand and summoned a fireball, **“I wield magic, so why on earth would I serve the Empire?”**

The hunters stared at the fire in surprise before the man that spoke before smirked slightly before lowering his spear along with the others, “May I have the name of the Empire’s new enemy?”

Raynor regarded him a moment before replying, **“Jim Raynor, the Hybrid Overlord.”** He stated as his soldiers had decided that it fit since that was what he was both racially and class wise.

The hunters widened their eyes, “A new Overlord has been chosen?”

They asked with shock evident in their voice and Raynor’s reply was to raise his gauntlet clad hand and show the Heart sitting there in its slot, **“You knew one of my predecessors?”**

Raynor asked with curiosity evident in his voice and the hunters nodded, “Our ancestors served the First one and we have continued to aid down the line of Lords. After your last predecessor past, we believed that there wouldn’t be another as the years went by.” The evident leader stated before they all bowed, “We would be glad to aid you in your conquests my lord.”

Raynor nodded, **“I welcome the aid, I trust you have many groups such as this scattered?”** He asked and they nodded, **“Then find them and inform them about me, I do not want to get into conflicts with my allies if it can be avoided. Also, should you wish it, my home lies beyond the mountains and the cold has been blocked by the mountains and you are welcome to make your home there. However, I have other races under my command and protection, and I will not tolerate bigotry amongst my people.”**

They nodded and bowed, “Of course my lord, I trust you are going to Nordberg?” The leader and asked and Raynor nodded, “Then I feel I should inform you that between these hunting grounds and Nordberg, there is a lush sanctuary that some magical creatures have taken refuge in. The Empire has been trying to drive them out for months with no success.”

Raynor nodded and continued following the Yeti’s path of destruction while finding more wolves to join his growing pack. They then encountered another mass of seals both young and old before Raynor killed a few of the older to send back to the Keep to be used. They were preparing to follow the Yeti further before they saw a boat passing them with a few Elves and they apparently were following the Yeti, though one Elf gave Raynor a very bad feeling.

Raynor decided to keep an eye on him as the last time he got this feeling was when he thought of Mengsk. Regardless, he trudged forward finding more of the hunters, wolves, and seals before he found the Yeti sitting on a makeshift dock. It seemed to have tired itself out from the smashing of ice and Raynor approached it as it just looked at him, **“You feel better now, big guy?”**

He stated and Yeti grunted while still looking at him before Raynor patted its head, **“Don’t worry about it. It’s understandable.”**

He stated and the Yeti seemed to be relaxed with Raynor doing that. However, that changed when the ship from before pulled up and a squad of Elves jumped out with weapons drawn, “You, barbarian, get away from that beautiful creature.”

The Elf from before that gave Raynor a bad feeling stated, while Raynor raised an eyebrow and Tosh and Nova cocked their guns and aimed at the Elf while the Barbarians drew their weapons and Karalan came out of Raynor’s shadow with energy in both his hands while the Yeti seemed to be growling at them, **“Hate to disappoint you, buddy, but it appears he doesn’t want to go with you.”**

Raynor stated with a smirk as the Yeti stood protectively by him and growled at the Elves, who were now rethinking their chances, **“Just back off, I am not going to harm this guy. Plus you’re delaying me from taking out some frustration on the so called Empire that is currently occupying Nordberg.”**

The Elves stiffened at that and the one Elf was sweating slightly from what he could tell and it made him narrow his eyes slightly, **“We have business to attend to, so leave and we’ll leave it at that.”**

All but the leader Elf sheathed their swords and moved back to the boat. Raynor noticed that the leader grit his teeth before moving towards the boat, “This isn’t over.”

He stated as he jumped on the boat, **“I already figured that out partner, but the next time we meet won’t be going how you plan for it to.”**

Raynor stated as they sailed away before he turned to the Yeti and patted its head, as its head was not that much higher than him at his Hybrid height, **“You wanna stay with me big guy?”** Raynor asked and the Yeti made a grunting noise before Raynor raised his hand up and the Heart pulsed before glowing and zapping the Yeti before it glowed and stood beside Raynor with its fur being a darker purple than before. Raynor nodded to his troops and they continued forward meeting another batch of Hunters and some wolves before they entered a cavern and started feeling warmth.

_Five minutes later: Just outside the Nordberg Sanctuary_

They came into a large open area with soldiers dressed like the ancient soldiers of Rome from their universe, “Did you hear that they found a large magical artifact in this cave?”

One of the soldiers asked, “Yeah, I hear Borius is planning on sending it to the Emperor, which means he’ll get some large reward while we get nothing, as usual.”

Another soldier stated, “Well what do you expect when that pompous windbag claims that no one but himself is doing their job correctly?”

“I know what you mean, I sometimes wonder if maybe there isn’t a better life from all this. I mean, the Empire can’t be the only faction that is trying to keep citizens safe and I think they don’t even try that hard anymore. If you aren’t from the capitol, then you are a second class citizen even if you have been a part of the Empire since the founding.”

Raynor then dropped down before them, **“There are other factions. Mine being one of them. If you lay down your arms, then you may leave with no issues. I want the Empire gone, but I am not going to indiscriminately kill either.”**

The men drew their weapons and took a loose formation, “Who are you?!?”

One demanded and Raynor gazed at him for a moment, **“I am the Hybrid Overlord, Jim Raynor, and I plan to dismantle the Empire piece by piece, city by city, and soldier by soldier if I have to. So again, you can leave, then possibly resign, stay out of my way, and learn to live peacefully with magical beings, you can join my side, help me face the Empire, and learn to live peacefully with magical beings, or you can be foolish, fight me, and then die. Decide!”**

The soldiers looked at each other and then at Raynor before half threw down their swords and shields and backed up with their hands raised while the other half rested their weapons and shields on the ground and knelt, “Orders sir!”

The kneeling ones stated and Raynor smirked before he nodded and the rest of his group came down, which caused the soldiers to tense… more so the Yeti and Karalan than the others. Raynor nodded called a few Barbarians, **“Take those weapons and armor back to the Keep.”**

He directed and the aforementioned Barbarians grabbed the gear and left back towards the Hunting grounds before Raynor turned to the soldiers who were aiding him, **“Fall in with my Barbarians, those of you who just want to return home can fall to the back of the lines. Once we are out of the cavern, you’ll be allowed to go on your way.”**

His new soldiers nodded and fell into line while those surrendering moved to the back and followed them through the cavern before they came to a wooden blockade with a few sentries on it, “Halt! State your business.”

One of the sentries shouted before seeing the other soldiers standing there, “You bringing down the Empire?”

Raynor nodded and without a word the soldiers opened the barricade and saluted, “Sir!”

Raynor nodded, **“Fall into line, I want the archers to the back with the shield soldiers around them and the Barbarians in the front. Nova, take the rear, Tosh the middle, and I’ll take the front with Karalan and our new fury friend here.”**

His soldiers fell into positions while those who were going to return home were now reconsidering as they saw him giving thought out commands and not ‘line up into a shield wall and march in a straight line.’

Before long they came upon the entrance to a lush area with a large fairy standing guard. Raynor was going to approach before he caught sight of a contingent of soldiers carrying a spell stone, **“Damn, we’ll come back to this area after we get the spell stone and see what’s up in Nordberg.”**

He stated before going towards the troops who dropped the stone and took formation while noticing soldiers amongst his ranks, but could tell from his eyes glowing that he wasn’t a normal person, “Magical filth, surrender to be taken captive and judged accordingly for having the abomination known as magic!”

The centurion stated and Raynor blinked a few times before turning to his new soldiers, **“Not very subtle or friendly are they?”** He stated and the former Empire soldiers palmed their faces at the blatant stupidity of their former comrades.

Raynor was going to comment further before he caught a pilum that was thrown at him before he flipped it over and threw it at the centurion. The pilum flew past the lines of soldiers before impaling the centurion and pinning him to the cavern wall before Raynor was behind the lines catching his glave before 10 soldiers dropped to the ground with their heads following a second later, **“I’m really not in the mood for bigots and fools and I have a bit of a timetable to take care of. So, those who want to live can drop their weapons and armor and then run back to your emperor and tell him his days are numbered if he continues to go after magical beings. Everyone else can go down swinging if you want, but you will die for standing for the corrupt Empire you’re serving.”**

Raynor stated with his eyes glowing dangerously while some of the soldiers threw down their weapons and removed their armor before raising their hands in the air while the others were standing back to back with their weapons prepared, “Like we would ever surrender to a deformed abomination like you.”

One soldier stated before an ice shard embedded itself in his chest and two soldiers beside him had their heads blown up. Everyone turned to see Raynor there with his hand extended and Nova had a scowl on her face with her rifle smoking, **“Now you see, that is the kind of attitude that annoys me to no end. Now not only have you insulted me, but you have also insulted some friends and a love of mine by insulting my looks. And that my friends, that to me, is unforgiveable.”**

Raynor stated before chucking his glave again and cleaving apart another half dozen soldiers before it returned to his hand while the Barbarians jumped in and killed the last few. Raynor called forth a few more minions before finding that he couldn’t call a transport stone, **_“Damn, probably too much magic from that sanctuary.”_ “Alright, get the armor, weapons, and spell stone ready. We’ll have to call transport outside the cavern.”**

Raynor stated and absorbed the Life Force of their dead enemies as the Barbarians nodded and proceeded to grab everything while new surrenders moved with the others and before they could exit the cavern, they found a tower like figure, **_That is a Minion possession stone. It is crafted from shards of the Dark Tower, which one of the older Overlords constructed, and does as the name suggests. Though with how your forces are situated, that function is not useful. However, you may be able to repurpose it for something else._**

The Heart informed him and he directed some Barbarians to carry it with them before exiting the cavern. Raynor was the only one briefly aware of a pair of eyes on them as they left, _“Hmm, well he is a handsome one. Plus his power is from all sides of magic and he is not affected by either side. Hmm, he is interesting. I may have to meet him when he returns here. If nothing else, he is fighting the Empire and could be a good ally.”_

A woman thought with a celestial type aura, curly pale blue/purple hair, a light pale purple bodice and gown with bracers and boots to match and a white skirt over her lower half. This was Fay, Queen of the Fairies, and chief opponent of the Glorious Empire. She continued to gaze at Raynor as they left the cavern, while inwardly looking forward to meeting Raynor face to face.

_Just outside the cavern_

Raynor and his group came out to find tiny little creatures jumping all over and were trying to take the spell stone from his barbarians, _(Those troublesome creatures are called Brownies. Their annoying pests that steal items, gold, and just about anything else they can get into their burrows)._

Gnarl stated over the Heart before the leader of the Brownies started communicating through squeaks and yips and Raynor just tilted his head, **“From what I could sense from that, he either just declared war on me if I don’t give him the spell stone or he’s asking if I have any fruit to give him.”**

Raynor stated before a fire Brownie jumped at him and he swatted it into a wall before it slumped down dead and the other Brownies started jumping on everyone. Raynor, getting agitated, channeled magic into his hand creating black lightning before launching it into the air and watched as it rained down and struck the Brownies before they fell over dead and the lighting reformed and launched at his arm.

Raynor felt more magic running through his body and felt a new type of energy coursing through him, but let it be for now as he had more important things to worry about. However, he was pleasantly surprised to find that the Brownies dropped gold and pink glowing crystals that the Heart informed him were Fairy Crystals that could be used for Forging and upgrading his minions and were a lesser version of three other types of Crystals; the Dark Crystals, the Light Crystals, and the Void Crystals. Each Crystal served a purpose(s) and benefited each purpose in a different way, but we’ll cover that when we actually get to using one of them.

The crystals and gold were absorbed into the Heart and sent to the treasury while the Barbarians retook the items and they continued their trek before encountering a larger contingent of Empire soldiers. However, Raynor had to stop himself from laughing as he saw the soldiers struggling to contain and/or eliminate a good sized portion of Brownies that kept stealing their purses or anything of value off of them.

Raynor briefly debated on if he should just let them continue as the Brownies would get killed and the soldiers would get exhausted, but he decided to make it go faster. He channeled his death element again before slamming his hands on the ground which sent out a wave like last time. Unlike last time, when the wave struck the enemies, the lightning shot up and started spearing them. To speed up the process further, Raynor launched the lightning into the air again and it rained down hitting the few Brownies that jumped from soldiers and were running.

After about a minute, the Brownies were all dead and most of the soldiers were dead, while the few that weren’t looked extremely sick, pale, and could barely hold their weapons and shields up. Raynor simply pulled his glave out and flicked it forward before it cleaved through the remaining soldiers.

Raynor caught his glave before the lightning jumped back onto his arm while his gauntlet absorbed the Life Force he gained. Raynor shook off the feeling of that other energy again before trudging farther and found a split in the path; one to the left and one to the right. Sensing something to the right, he walked in that direction.

A few minutes later, he came across a hive/burrow of Brownies and another minion totem. Not one to turn down help, Raynor did a whirlwind sprint to the middle of the Brownies and the wind lashed out and cut them to ribbons while he called the Life Force to him.

He then noticed more of them coming out of their burrow and used his lightning whip to kill them quickly before channeling a fire ball and launched it down the hole. When it exploded, he called the Life Force up to him before he used his Ice Shard and shoved it down to block the Brownies’ escape route.

He then directed a few more barbarians to the totem while noticing he only had his new legionnaires as his primary fighting force as the barbarians were busy carrying the items he had gotten. He did have Tosh, Nova, the Yeti, and Karalan, but they weren’t the primary fighters for him. He raised his gauntlet hand and called his last 5 that he could control at the moment and they trudged back to where the path divided.

They arrived back at the fork before going the other path and came to a suspended wooden bridge. Raynor leapt the distance and instructed the troops and prisoners/tagalongs to cross first before having the items cross ONE at a time. As Raynor watched everyone cross he got slightly worried about future crossings, **_(Hey Swann, I got a new project for you when you get some time)._**

He stated over the Heart and Swann came back _(What’s up cowboy?)_

**_(There is a bridge that is looking like it has seen better days connecting the outskirts of Nordberg to the Sanctuary which then leads to the Hunting Grounds. When you get a chance, I’d like you to either reinforce it or create a new one, whichever would be best)._ **

_(Ok, once you finish up with Nordberg, I’ll check it out. Gib and Stetmann can handle any projects here, while I look it over)._

Raynor gave a nod and began leading his group farther in. They then came to the path that led to Nordberg, but it was blocked by a large flaming barricade, which was covered in tar and oil so he couldn’t put it out the easy way, and was connected to a decent sized plateau with another path going around the right. Raynor moved to the far side of the plateau before the Heart pulsed as did the Possession Stone. Without knowing why, he had the carriers place it on the plateau before he blasted it with his energy.

The Stone glowed before rising and expanding into a large gothic tower that was at least 3 stories tall and had slots for archers or marines to attack out of and had a glowing stone for its base. Raynor gazed at the tower impressed before the Heart spoke, **_Intriguing master, you were able to make a Warp Tower. It essentially is an extension of your Keep and myself to allow you a defensible position to send items, people, or some such back to the keep and marks the area as your territory, once it is no longer contested that is. With this here, the land will not only flourish, but the residents will benefit as well and become better, stronger, and more resilient to disease. I do not know how many more of those Stones exist, but you must be sparing with them until your power is great enough that you can create more._**

Raynor gazed at the Heart before turning to the Tower, **_(What do you mean it will mark the area as my territory?)_**

He asked and the Heart was all too happy to reply, **_Ah, of course you wouldn’t know that, allow me to explain. Your territory is another phrase for your area of influence, your powers and healing factor are expanded while inside that area and your minions and soldiers benefit as well. But it also serves as a warning and defensive mechanism. You see when your powers have reached a certain level; you and I will be able to sense when intruders enter your area of influence and, even if you are preoccupied, I can send minions to either incapacitate or eliminate the threats depending on just who the intruders are. Now an area is contested when there is someone of influence or a large number of intruders in the area that do not agree with your Lordship of the area. This in turn makes your benefits from the area halved until you have eliminated, recruited, chased out, or captured those who contest your rule. Naturally, your benefits are gone if you have been forced out by not having a presence here or the Tower is destroyed. However, the latter is VERY difficult to do as the Tower Shards were infused with a large amount of power and created both from the Tower, which had more magical resistance than almost anything else in the world, and dragon scales and blood, which in themselves are highly immune to magic and can take quite a beating._**

Raynor looked at the Tower appraisingly with an impressed look on his face, **_(I see, but I have to know; what happened to the Dark Tower?)_**

Raynor asked and the Heart responded with a little sadness in its voice, **_It was destroyed during the Sundering. When the Overlord of that time faced the Burning Legion and then sacrificed himself, he also sent me away to find an heir and keep the minions safe. However, he knew his own power wouldn’t be enough, so he used my power to convert the Tower into a gem of its own and used the massive reserves of magic the Tower had absorbed over the centuries plus his own and some of the Well’s power and then unleashed it on the Well of Eternity to close the Portal that the Titan Sargaras was crossing through. It was actually beneficial, to everyone, what he did, but not for the believed reason._**

Raynor raised an eyebrow at that, **_(Believed reason?)_**

**_Yes, you see the Well was going to collapse anyway due to the portal summoners dying from Mana exhaustion. Had this occurred without the Overlord’s interference, then the world would have been destroyed instead of simply being changed. This is due to the fact that Sargaras’ power would have been unleashed on the world alongside the Well’s power instead of only the Well’s power being unleashed on the world. When the Overlord unleashed the energy he gathered, he saw what would happen and made a… shield, if you will, that caused all of Sargaras’ power to go back through his side of the portal, which in turn wiped out a large amount of the Legion’s soldiers and thus helped lead to the victory over them 10,000 years later. Had the Overlord not used that shield, he would have survived as he was merely drained at the time, but to make the shield he used his own Life Force to power it and so the world was merely broken into continents and islands instead of being destroyed._ **

The Heart explained and Raynor felt his predecessors, or at least that one and the one at Hyjal, were good men and had gained some of his respect. He then turned to his soldiers, **“Move the items and gear to the Warp Stone and have the Marines take up positions in the Tower.”**

He ordered and his soldiers/carriers started doing as ordered while Nova moved up to him, “I’ll take a position in the Tower since you are going to be going back to that sanctuary we passed. I’m no good in close quarters if it comes to that, so I’ll make sure the Tower stays standing.”

She stated and Raynor nodded before he felt a pulse a short distance away. He grabbed a few of his legionnaires, while the Yeti and Karalan followed, and led them around a bend where another flaming barricade was set up, but to the left was a small path that led to a non-flaming barricade of boulders and logs. Raynor poured energy into his fist before he slammed it into the barricade and launched it back into a natural rock wall.

Raynor gazed at another red totem and the Yeti moved and lifted it before heading towards the Tower, while the Legionnaires hefted the boulders and logs and started back to the tower before the barbarians came to help and grabbed the remaining ones. Raynor followed them and found his Marines were already there and were in different positions while Nova was at the top.

Before he could give orders, his body tensed as the items were returned and the Heart spoke once again, **_Congratulations my lord, you have found the Weapon Talent Spell Stone. This spell stone allows you to channel your power into your weapons to unlock their latent Talents, or abilities if you prefer. What those Talents/abilities are is unknown until you unlock them._**

Raynor gave a mental nod and took his glave and Naginata out before channeling his energy into them. The two weapons glowed for a minute before stopping and Raynor put his glave away before he got an idea for his Naginata. He turned it into its sword version and poured energy into it again. It glowed again, but a different color and he sheathed it before seeing if his troops were done loading the Tower.

He saw them placing the last few items down and he turned to his prisoners/tagalongs, **“You’ll be free to leave when I have returned and can remove this barricade.”** He stated and they nodded while he took his barbarians with him and summoned five of his Neo Zealots to test them out. He also had the Legionnaires stay and help protect the tower with orders to get some paint or something from his base to remove/cover the Empire’s colors. For the time being; they took their swords and scratched the paint/finish off as much as possible to show they no longer served the Empire.

_Five minutes later: Path to the Sanctuary_

Raynor, Tosh, the barbarians, Neo Zealots, Karalan, and the Yeti made it back to the makeshift bridge where they found Queen Fay with some small flying creatures that Raynor could only assume were fairies, some plant like women that seemed to be growing out of the ground that had blue skin, glowing white eyes, and a metal bra-like breastplate, and a contingent of Elves along with the one that Raynor had a bad feeling about. The Yeti apparently noticed that Elf as well and growled which got them to tense before Raynor placed a hand on it, **“Easy big guy, we aren’t starting a fight here. I know you don’t like him, but we aren’t going to fight all of them just so you can show your dislike of him.”**

Raynor stated and the Yeti stopped growling and stood there while Tosh gazed at Fay and the one that the Yeti disliked while said Fairy Queen spoke, “Greetings Overlord, I am Queen Fay and we welcome you to the Sanctuary.”

She stated and the Elves looked at her shocked, “My lady you can’t be serious! This man, if you can call him that, is a barbarian and wields dark magic!”

Raynor chuckled, **“And what are you using as the measuring stick for me being a barbarian? If you’re comparing me to the Empire, then I’ll take it as a compliment. If you’re comparing me to you, well then all I have to say is at least I have taken ground from the Empire while you have been hiding in this cavern.”**

The Elf grit his teeth while Fay raised her hand to stop him from speaking out again, “You are correct, we have not made much progress while you have taken down 2 contingents of them and even turned a few either to your side or to give up on the Empire.”

She stated and her people were shocked again, “My lady, if he is letting them live then how can we trust him?!”

The same Elf spoke again, **“Because butchering them for just being associated with the Empire makes us no better than them for killing anyone associated with magic!”**

Raynor all but yelled as he let some of his power out and Fay and her group stood there in shock and awe at the power and at the sight of his eyes and face glowing, **“Changing the mind of one person can make all the difference as that one person affects their friends and family, who in turn affect their friends and family, and it spreads. Will the supporters be outnumbered? Yes, will they be outmatched? Maybe, but at least they are proof that not all beings, of magical origin or not, are a threat.”**

Raynor growled out before taking a deep breath and calming himself, **“Regardless of anything else, I wish to have my Minion Stone, the Warp Tower, and the Mana Crystal that are here. After that, if you do not wish an alliance or to join my territory, my troops will never set foot in your territory again and will not engage your forces so long as you do not attempt to claim any territory under my protection or take any items that are mine.”**

Fay raised an eyebrow, while still being awestruck at the power he generated, “You do not wish to conquer us and take our powers to aid you?”

She asked with curiosity in her voice and Raynor merely chuckled alongside Tosh which got confused expressions from the magical beings beside Fay, **“I don’t want to conquer anything, I just hate people who decide that someone is evil because they are different. I hate bigotry, racial prejudice, power hungry fools, and anyone who believes they are untouchable because of their power, military or otherwise. If keeping the people of these lands and the other lands safe from this type of foolishness means that I need to take territory, then I will but I will not force my rule onto people as that makes me no better than the people I despise.”**

Raynor stated and Fey felt him move up a notch or two in her respect while her troops, minus the one Elf, felt respect for him as well, **“Now.”** Raynor stated getting their attention again, **“Can you please return the items I mentioned?”**

Fay stood there for a moment before nodding and that one Elf spoke again, “My lady! That Crystal is what protects the sanctuary from the Empire!”

Raynor was starting to get his nerves agitated by this guy, **“Which is pointless now.”** He commented and made everyone turn to him, **“The clans that control the Hunting Grounds have joined me and the water ways are too narrow to use unless you use your sanctuary as a pathway through and I have an outpost outside on the path that leads from Nordberg to here, meaning they have to go through me in order to get to you.”**

Fay and the others widened their eyes, while that one Elf grit his teeth, “Very well, you may take your stone and Tower, but the Mana Crystal will remain until you have forced the Empire out of Nordberg.”

She stated and Raynor stared at her for a moment before he nodded, **“Fair enough, your majesty.”**

He stated with a smirk before removing his helmet and noticed the blush on Fay’s face, while the others were shocked at his hair and face, which caused him to both internally smirk and sigh before he walked forward with his troops following while Fay had her troops clear the way for them.

Fay walked with them as they moved to gather their items as she studied Raynor since he was an enigma to her. He had powers of all three sides of magic, but it seemed like he wasn’t affected by it like others were. That, however, was the main focus as that shouldn’t be possible. Yet, here was a man who could do so and she didn’t understand how he could. If he could master his powers, then he could potentially lead magical beings of all three sides. He already had a creature of the Void, as evidenced by that strange blue creature that stood beside him.

Her thoughts were broken when one of her fairies came up. She was small like the others, but had pale skin, black hair, a thinner body, a black dress, and pale purple eyes and it looked like she had been crying. She was just about to crash into Raynor before said Hybrid caught her when she realized and tried to move out of the way, **“Whoa there, are you ok darlin?”**

He asked with concern in his voice and the fairy looked up at him blushed slightly at his looks before seeing he was a guest of her Queen and started wiping her eyes, “The other fairies were just picking on me like usual. Please, don’t concern yourself with me, sir.”

She stated and tried to fly away but Raynor stopped her, **“Now why would anyone pick on a cute little thing like you?”**

He stated and the fairy blushed before she looked down sad ridden, “Because I am a dark fairy; a fairy of dark and chaos magic. I’m the only one in this place as all the others are light fairies and they dislike me for being different and having my powers.”

She stated as tears started going down her eyes and Raynor frowned before using his finger to pull her face up. She saw him smiling at her, **“Would you like to come with me then?”**

He asked and both Fay and the Fairy widened their eyes, “Really, you know what I am and you still are willing to let me be around? Why? I wield dark magic, not light.”

She asked and then stated and Raynor simply raised his hand and channeled his black lightning which got the fairy to widen her eyes, **“I too wield dark magic, as well as light and void. So no, I have no problem with your powers. What’s your name?”**

She looked at him in awe before his question registered, “It’s Darla, sir, and I would be happy to go with you. That is, if her majesty wouldn’t mind.”

She stated with excitement in her voice before turning to Fay, who gazed at her for a minute with a neutral expression before she smiled and nodded which caused Darla to squeal happily before she flew and floated in front of Raynor’s face. She stared into his eyes before Raynor felt some of his energy flow out of his eyes and into her mouth before she moaned slightly and fell into his hands, “Oh, that was good. I’m full now.”

She stated with a mild blush on her face while Raynor was confused, **“What did you do?”**

He asked and Fay responded, “She marked herself as your familiar.” At his confused expression, she elaborated, “She basically has marked you as her master and will remain with you till you or her die.”

Raynor widened his eyes slightly before looking at Darla, **“You didn’t have to bind yourself to me. I would have let you come with me without having to serve me.”**

Darla looked up at him with a smile, “I know, but I do need a supply of magic to keep me alive and this way I can help you with whatever your goals are. Besides, you’re the first person besides the Queen to show me any kindness.”

She stated while still blushing and Raynor sighed, **“Alright, if that is your decision then I will accept it.”** He stated before putting her on his shoulder, which she moved and snuggled up close to his face, while moving forward towards his Minion Stone.

Fay watched the interaction with interest and continued to be confused by Raynor as he was not like any other person she had met before. Her thoughts were broken when she remembered a comment he made, “My Lord.”

She started before Raynor cut her off, **“My name, your majesty, is James Raynor. You can call me Raynor, James, or Jim. I do not like titles and such, despite my soldiers’ constant use of it as they say it is a matter of respect for them. So please, your majesty, call me one of the parts of or by my name.”**

Fay was even more impressed as most lords demanded to be addressed as such and she smirked at him, “If that is the case, James Raynor, please call me Fay or Lady Fay if my followers decide to give you a hard time. Calling me, your majesty, makes me feel uncomfortable.”

Raynor nodded, **“Fair enough, Lady Fay.”**

Fay smiled and said, “Now, James Raynor, you mentioned other lands earlier, what did you mean by that?”

Raynor raised an eyebrow at her, **“You mean you don’t know that there are, at least, four other continents out in the world? Your ‘great cataclysm’ didn’t destroy the rest of the world; it merely broke it into pieces and separated it by a large ocean.”**

He stated and Fay widened her eyes alongside Darla, the latter of which looked up, “Master, how do you know about that but you didn’t know what me being your familiar meant?”

She asked while absent mindedly stroking one of his ‘hairs’ and being awed at how soft it was despite looking rough and Raynor frowned a moment and Darla feared she had made him upset, **“Darla, do not call me master again. You are not my servant, you are my companion and I expect you to act as such.”**

He stated and the two fairies widened their eyes again before Darla gave a smile and nod, **“Good, as for how I know that, I have a map of the current world as my predecessor was one of the key people involved in a war that was fought 22 years ago. As to not knowing what you being a familiar meant, well the simple and truthful answer is that I am new to this whole magic thing.”**

Fay and Darla were impressed with the possible map and were shocked about him being new to magic, “Bu-but master, I mean Jim, how new can you be with the amount of power you have? It should take decades, if not centuries to even come close to the power you have.”

Darla stated and Raynor chuckled slightly, **“Actually, I got this power 18 days ago and before that I wasn’t even half this powerful.”**

He stated shocking the two to the core; a mere mortal gained that much power in a day?!?! That shouldn’t have been possible. Tosh chuckled at their awestruck looks while still following his brother to the Stone.

They found said stone about 5 minutes later, after clearing out some more Brownies, which Fay was fine with as they were more trouble than they were worth and could easily repopulate since apparently a pair of Brownies could have 50 children in one sitting and they are full grown within a week which means they can then have 50 children per pair, and found the stone with some beings similar to Barbarians around it.

These ones were a mix of ones that were red skinned like Fyrus, but were about a shade lighter, and ones that resembled the Barbarians but were more athletically built than the Barbarians in that while the Barbarians looked like bodybuilders, these minions looked like boxers in that they were muscular but were not pure muscle as they had more speed than the Barbarians as evidenced by the fact that they were chasing some Brownies and keeping pace with them better than the Barbarians were, and wore leather armor. The red ones had no weapons at all, while the rest had bows, knives, crossbows, glaves, and javelins. These were main soldiers of the Red minion class, which was the class that specialized in long range attacks only.

They all turned as they felt someone approach before they saw Raynor and they all bowed, “Master.”

They all stated together and Raynor bid them rise, **“I am glad to have found y’all, gather everything you have. You will be returning to the keep before we bring the fight to the Empire.”**

(AN: Raynor can have them out as they aren’t officially his minions yet. He has to get the Stone back to the Keep and in place before they are officially his. He can command them, but they don’t count towards his summoning limit as they are not his yet and the limit is only outside of his domain [that being the area where his keep is], while inside he can have all of his troops out and ready. Also, his Marines and Original Zerglings and Zealots don’t count towards his minions as they are just his soldiers and if you recall in Overlord 2, each time you conquered a town that town gained a contingent of elite minions to guard it that also didn’t count towards the total minion numbers).

He ordered and they nodded while a few began carrying the stone while the others grabbed their ammo and started following him deeper into the sanctuary. However, they didn’t make it far before Raynor stopped as he felt the Heart pulsing and he turned to see a large crack in the rock surface of the wall. He approached it and ran his hand down the crack. Fay saw this, “It’s nothing to worry about Raynor, that crack has been there since we made this place our home.”

Raynor continued to gaze at the crack, **“Your fairies, they all dislike this area, except for Darla, don’t they?”**

He asked and Fay rose an eyebrow, “Yes, how did you know that?”

She asked and Raynor simply flexed his left hand and Fay and Darla were shocked when a black energy blade came out of his wrist before he lined it up with the crack. Raynor examined the rock for a moment before he slammed the blade through and the crack spread before the rock broke apart and showed two black crystals with red lightning coursing over them, **“Because I could sense these here.”**

He stated as he gazed at the Dark Crystals before raising his gauntlet hand, “STOP!!!” They all turned to see the Elf from before there with his sword out while he had three others with him, “The agreement was for the Tower and Stone, you will leave those two crystals right where they are.”

He stated/demanded and Fay sighed while Darla glared at him for daring to speak to her master like that, **“True, but that was before anyone even knew they were here. Besides, they are Dark Crystals, and everyone in your group is light attuned so they are useless to you.”**

Raynor stated and Fay nodded, “He is correct, Florien, so I will allow him to take them as they serve no purpose to us.”

She stated while getting increasingly annoyed that he was interfering and being disrespectful to a potential ally. Florien grit his teeth in anger before storming away with the other three while Raynor raised his gauntlet again and the crystals went into the Heart to be sent to the Treasury.

Tosh gazed at Florien as he left while having a frown on his face, “I don’t know brotha, me tinks it be worth it to fight them if we can kill that one Elf. He be havin some bad juju going about him and he be reminding me of Tychus.”

Tosh stated and Raynor tensed slightly before nodding, **“I know Tosh, but we can’t just kill him because he is pissing us off.”**

Raynor stated and they moved farther before hitting, so to speak, some spiked plants that the sight of which caused Fay to sigh, “This is Thornweed. We have been cutting it back as much as possible, but it still grows right back and some of our soldiers have been injured from it.”

Raynor smirked before he launched a fireball at it and watched the plants wither away while the surrounding landscape was unharmed. Raynor kept his smirk as he walked forward while Fay had a shocked look on her face and was following him on autopilot while wondering why the hell they never thought of doing that.

A few minutes later, and a few more stops to destroy the weeds, they reached the Warp Tower and Raynor had his barbarians carry it while they walked back to the entrance to prepare to free Nordberg, **“I look forward to possibly working beside you, Lady Fay. Hopefully after this mess with the Empire is over, there can be peace in these lands.”**

Raynor stated as they walked while the barbarians went on ahead to the entrance, “I do as well James Raynor, though I suspect even after the Empire is finished, you will not be done fighting.”

She replied and Raynor was silent for a moment before nodding, **“Yes, the outside world has many threats that could pose a danger to these lands as well. Also, it has never been my style to let people suffer when I am able to help them. So I can’t just sit back and be comfortable while others are suffering.”**

Raynor stated and Fay nodded as her respect for him went up again, “You’re a good man James Raynor. Should you achieve victory in Nordberg, know that you are welcome here at any time and we will help you in any way, but we will not commit soldiers unless they are volunteers.”

She stated and Raynor nodded and shook her hand before kissing the back of it, which caused her to blush, **“Thank you milady, I’ll be back, when I can, to get that Mana Crystal from you.”**

He stated before crossing over into the cavern area to find a few of the Hunters armed and standing at attention. Before he could comment, he heard foot steps and wing flutters and turned to see some Elves and Fairies flying towards him before falling into line beside his barbarians. Raynor gazed at them for a moment before walking towards Nordberg and waving them forward, which they did as they followed their new commander.

Unknown to them, Florien was gazing at them with rage before a smirk made its way to his face, _“So there are more lands outside these ones. Excellent, once I get rid of this Overlord, then I can take his magical power and unite these lands before I then take those other lands. I just need to bide my time. Though, that damned Fay is getting on my nerves. Ah well, once I have the power I deserve, perhaps I’ll turn her into my devoted slave.”_

He thought while laughing inwardly.

_10 minutes later: Warp Tower._

Raynor was supervising the loading of the items while sending a few of his barbarians back with them so he could keep his new Pyromancers, the ones that actually used fire and were red skinned, and new long range warriors with him. While he had no doubt that the Legionnaires were effective and well trained, his Reds were bred to be elites in long range combat.

He was about to issue orders when the Warp Stone glowed before Kerrigan and Zeratul came through, **“Feeling bored?”**

Raynor asked with a bit of a smile as Kerrigan came up to him and gave him a kiss, **“You could say that and if these people are going to be potential allies and such then they need to know what they are aiding.”**

She stated as she could feel the allies that weren’t minions looking at them in shock, not that she cared in the slightest. Raynor smiled and pulled her flush to his chest and gave her a soul searing kiss while running his hand up and down her spine which caused her to shutter, and Darla to blush, before he pulled back and Kerrigan had to bite back a moan of disappointment, **“You’re more than welcome to come along darlin, same to you Zeratul.”**

Raynor stated and Zeratul nodded before Nova came down and gave a mock salute to Raynor, “They have the front area guarded by a ballista and they have archers along the walls. They also have a small battalion patrolling the area just outside the wall and I’ve seen at least another 2 inside the town.”

She informed and Raynor nodded and gazed at the town before remembering that there was a second path that was blocked, **“Nova, there is a second path to the South that leads around their ballista defenses, correct?**

Nova gave a nod, “Yes, but there are five contingents of soldiers between here and there through that path.”

Raynor nodded, **“Ok, take up position on the top of the Tower and cover us when we get to the town.”** He stated and Nova nodded before moving to the tower and taking her position while Raynor turned to his soldiers, **“I want 10 of you Reds to remain here and after we have neutralized the ballista, take down this forward barricade and then come join up with us.”** He ordered and went to the southern barrier with his troops falling in behind him.

They reached the barricade and his Pyromancers immediately absorbed the fire before he approached it and stood there a moment, **“Tosh, when I tell you to, I want you to send a Psionic Blast at the barricade.”**

Raynor stated and Tosh gave a nod before Raynor jumped over the barricade and walked forward a few feet before he came face to face with a contingent of Empire soldiers. They took one look at him before taking formation and marching towards him. Raynor calmly walked backward until he was almost flush with the barrier. The soldiers stood in front of him before the commander walked forward, “You! Magical filth, you are to surrender immediately!”

He stated and Raynor felt his eyebrow twitch before he smirked, **“Now!”** He stated before leaping high into the air just as the barrier was blasted forward and crushed the soldiers and commander. Raynor surveyed the damage as he landed and nodded towards Tosh before walking forward with his troops following him around the bend.

They then came across a camp ground of Empire soldiers who all turned and saw them. A few blinks shared between the two sides before action was taken. Half of the forces dropped their gear and knelt at seeing some of their comrades carrying intentionally scratched up shields. They could tell it was intentional as new shields were issued before a current shield could take that much damage and there was no other notable damage to the shields so that meant something had scraped against the shield to ruin the paint. The other half took formation before panicking when they realized half their formation was gone.

They showed this panic by a few just charging Raynor’s group, a few just running around waving their arms around, and a few running for Nordberg. Raynor’s response to these actions, in order, was the Red class minions attacked the charging ones, Zeratul and Kerrigan attacked the running around ones while the Yeti played a game of ‘whack the Empire Soldier’, and Raynor threw his glave at the fleeing ones while Karalan blasted them with his magic. Raynor got a surprise though when his glave started bouncing from target to target before returning to his hand. He raised an eyebrow at it before he figured that he just discovered the talent it possessed.

He walked down to the now half massacred regiment to the ones who knelt, who then stood and saluted before scraping their swords along the shields to take the paint off. Raynor nodded and the new Legionnaires fell into line beside him while taking the pilums that were stacked by a few tents.

Raynor led them to the front of Nordberg before he used Whirlwind Sprint to get to the ballista and withdrew his sword and cut down the soldiers manning it before he dodged an arrow shot at him and threw his glave at the soldiers and watched as they were cut down before it came back to his hand. A few Barbarians manned the Ballista and fired it on some approaching soldiers and Raynor gazed at the gate with a frown as it was too thick to destroy the normal way. He then noticed railway tracks and guessed that there must be a mine or dig site and most would possibly have a drill… oh right not in his universe anymore, so that meant there might be explosives, **“Zeratul, keep those walls clear. I’ll leave the Reds with you while we go follow those rail tracks, there might be some explosives or something we can use to get a way in.”**

Raynor stated and Zeratul nodded before placing the Reds strategically, and getting the other Reds to remove the fire barrier between the tower and town, while Kerrigan and Raynor followed the tracks with the Barbarians and Yeti as Karalan stayed to help keep the walls clear and ballista safe.

They didn’t get far as Raynor sensed something under some rubble along the way where a small bridge apparently once sat. He cleared the rubble and found a pair of Light Crystals before he absorbed them into the Heart and followed the tracks farther. They came to a dig site and Raynor had Kerrigan clear it out and search with the minions while he went towards a western path.

He came back, with more wolves and word from his hunters that they extended a bridge from the other side of a cave to the Hunting Grounds giving them another route to travel, and found Kerrigan there directing some Barbarians to push a mine cart of explosives towards Nordberg while others were carrying the gear and items to other carts and were pushing them slower than the explosive one.

Kerrigan came up and kissed him before they went back to the gate and had everyone get clear before Raynor shoved it off a hill and it went shooting towards the gate and smashed into it before he set it on fire and blew the gate inwards taking out more soldiers. The Minions and soldiers rushed in and combat sounded out around the area along with Nova’s rifle as she was taking out any and all archers that came into her field of vision.

Raynor, Kerrigan, Tosh, and Zeratul walked in calmly before Raynor nodded towards them and Kerrigan moved to aid the soldiers while Zeratul started going after the archers and battle emplacements while Tosh took Raynor’s side while he went up the left side of the hill to what looked like a temple with the Yeti watching his back and Karalan checking the roofs and balconies.

When they arrived at said temple, they found a contingent of soldiers on their knees with hands above their head before they bowed towards Raynor. Raynor then looked over and the supposed temple was an eyesore of a statue of some fat guy. Deciding to send a bit of a message to the other soldiers that they lost, Raynor used his psionic powers to actually lift the statue and drop it off the edge, which caused it to land on and destroy a barricade that was in the way.

Raynor approached the edge and listened as all sounds of combat stopped before the remaining soldiers tossed down their weapons and knelt while the civilians stared at him in awe. Raynor then caught sight of who he assumed the leader was and leapt down to the Town Square before leaping up to the Town Hall while the Yeti and Tosh moved back down and Karalan vanished only to appear beside Raynor. Raynor stood before three figures; one was the same short fat man that had the statue that wore a toga, another was a taller thin man, that he sensed had magical powers, that wore a monocle and a toga, and last was a beautiful red head that wore a white dress, black semi-heeled shoes, black bracers on her arms, a black bodice, black choker, and an orange wrap around her waist that acted as a second skirt/dress. She seemed physically fit and had a bit of spirit from what he could tell from her gaze.

“How dare you attack this town that is under the Empire’s protection.” Stated the fat one with a sneer as the tall one gazed intently at Raynor.

Raynor removed his helmet and enjoyed the shocked look on their faces before he spoke, **“Protection? Is that what you call having high taxes and butchering every magical being in existence in these lands just because they were born magical? It seems a bit hypocritical as the man standing next to you has magical powers.”**

Raynor stated and all three widened their eyes, but for different reasons. The girl from shock that a servant of the Empire had magical abilities, the fat man because his brother had powers, and the tall one because Raynor was able to sense his powers. The tall one then composed himself, “Borius, you’re on your own since you failed to hold such a simple position.” He stated while adjusting his monocle, “I am afraid I must bid you adieu, good sir.”

He stated and Raynor chuckled, **“Go ahead and run, let your emperor know I’m coming for him and Hell’s coming with me.”**

Raynor stated before the man disappeared and Raynor gazed at the fat man, apparently named Borius, who was shaking slightly before he took a dagger and held the woman hostage, “Back away or I’ll kill the woman. I am going to be let out and given a ship to get away.”

Borius stated and Raynor gazed at him, **“Sorry partner, but you aren’t leaving at all.”** Raynor stated before he raised his hand thumb up before he twisted his hand and made his thumb point down. The next second there was a ‘BANG’ and Borius had a hole in his forehead and dropped to the ground dead.

Raynor turned and nodded to Nova who was chambering another round for her rifle. Raynor helped the woman up, **“You alright darlin?”**

He asked and the woman nodded before looking him up and down with a mild blush on her face, “Yes, thank you milord. My name is Kelda and had it not been for you, then I probably would have been married off to that fat tub of lard.”

She stated and Raynor nodded and turned and nodded to Tosh who had just arrived and returned the nod and gave a loud whistle. Raynor moved to the railing, ignoring the shocked look from Kelda that he wasn’t hitting on her and that he had a Yeti, and watched as the minions and soldiers moved everyone to the Town square along with the soldiers who wanted to abandon the Empire but didn’t want to serve him, **“People of Nordberg, my name is James Raynor and I am the Hybrid Overlord.”**

He stated and immediately looks of shock, awe, and surprise spread throughout the gathered group along with whispers and chatter, **“I am not here to conquer your town.”** He continued and got further looks and murmurs, **“I am merely here to eliminate the Empire’s presence as what they are doing is wrong. Being of magical origin or blood does not make you evil or dangerous automatically. It is that kind of thinking that leads to wars and hatred that destroys families, countries, and worlds. I am merely ending that stupidity, but will not kill those who wish to leave such a life evidenced by the soldiers that had surrendered being spared.”**

He stated and noticed that they all were giving him their full attention, **“You are free from the Empire’s dominion and oppression; you are your own people again. I do wish to offer you something though.”** He continued and noticed the joyous looks on their faces before they gave him their attention again, **“Should you wish it, this town will become part of my domain and in doing so would fall under my protection and that of my forces. All I would ask is trade between your town and my fortress and that you treat magical beings as you would a normal human. However, this is only one of the options I present to you.”**

He stated and the people were in shock, he had just conquered the town and was willing to let them decide if they would become a part of his growing territory? What the hell kinda guy was he? **“You have another 2 options before you; you may simply sign an agreement with me to establish trade between our two areas or you may simply choose to have nothing to do with me or my growing army. The choice is yours, but be warned now; I will not have you be free just so you may torture and hunt magical beings as the Empire did. You choose what course you will take, my soldiers and I will leave shortly unless you have come to a decision, otherwise we will simply wait for your answer.”**

He stated and the people were divided at the moment. Some wanted to be on their own, others wanted a trade agreement, and others wanted to be put under his banner as he took the town with no civilian casualties and the only damage was the stupid statue of Borius and the town gate. Raynor moved to step away before he stopped, **“Also, to any and all soldiers of the Empire that surrendered; you are free to leave and go back to the Empire, stay here and simply protect the town and trade ways, or join me against the Empire. Any who choose to attack my soldiers will not get a second chance at my mercy. You have been warned.”**

He stated before leaving the railing and going to the back right area of the town while some Barbarians followed him and the others were just taking positions along the wall to secure the area until their lord left. Before Raynor got far, quite a few of the soldiers came and knelt before him and Raynor nodded. They saluted him before going and taking up some of the armaments and scratched/scraped off the paint before taking positions around the town.

This of course got the villagers, other soldiers, and Kelda’s attention. For her part, Kelda was shocked at what she just heard; this man that just conquered the town in less than an hour, moved a statue that weighed several hundred pounds like it was nothing, and lead a large army that could easily occupy this location, was just going to give it back to the people and let them decide! She was fascinated and confused at the same time and she decided to get to know him better.

Back with Raynor, he moved around to a small pond that had a red totem on the other side of it. Raynor jumped over and hefted it onto his shoulder before leaping back across and the Barbarians immediately took it and started carrying it back to the tower while he also ordered them to take the mine carts and empty them onto the Warp Stone. Raynor then walked around the back area to simply look around and found some fireworks stockpiled by a small warehouse. He examined them for a moment before having them take a crate, figuring the people wouldn’t mind as the Empire probably took more and that Swann may be able to repurpose them for offensive capabilities.

Raynor walked back to the main village to find the people all bowing and the soldiers all kneeling. Raising an eyebrow, Raynor gazed at them all, **“Is this your choice?”** He asked and there was an echoed ‘Yes milord’ from the populace, **“Then rise, I may be in charge here but I know nothing about Nordberg or the surrounding area. I need your elders and those in charge before the Empire took over. We will be discussing Nordberg and the area in general, to work out what I will need the town to help provide, and what the town itself needs. Tomorrow, I’ll have my engineers here to look over the town and find anything they can do to help make this place more defendable and repair whatever damage was taken in my attack.”**

He stated and the people nodded while Raynor supervised his soldiers loading the items for the keep and getting everything organized as he knew it was going to be a long week. He had to get this region stabilized and then prepare for the emissaries that were getting closer to his domain. He had to suppress a smirk as he planned to give them a real welcome.

**Done, Nordberg is taken and the Emissaries/scouts will meet Raynor next chapter, which will also cover stabilizing the region as this chapter.**

**Oh, if I do use the pylons, they will only generate about 10 life force every 2 hours and is not outrageous, and really with facing an army demons and undead in the future, Raynor’s gonna need every soldier he can get.**

**Anyway, as always review and check out my profile from time to time to see polls that are still up, later everyone.**


	5. Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raynor has secured Nordberg, now it's time to prepare for the visitors coming to his lands

**Hello all,** **welcome to something a few of you have wanted to see, the emissaries finally arriving and meeting Raynor plus some extra items of course.**

**Nothing to go over, so let's get going**

**NOTES: Glave/glaive: Throwing weapon.**

**Naginata: Staff weapon.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, StarCraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft and some ideas for Overlord items. If I owned I owned Warcraft, then the Players of WoW would be able to buy homes, furnishings, defenses, land, and such that grant bonuses as they get added on.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_

_Scene Change_

{Flashback}

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrid, Overlord, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_ **

**_Voice of the Heart_ **

**Chapter 5: Guests**

_2 weeks since the taking of Nordberg_

The past two weeks had been useful for the Overlord and his growing forces; Swann had begun the different projects needed to ensure the current regions remained safe and productive; Raynor had been training constantly when he wasn’t seeing to issues his new subjects had and was learning about his people’s culture and goods; the people of Nordberg were adjusting to being with magical creatures and living amongst them while enjoying the prospect of Raynor maybe being able to making the place stop being a frozen tundra; Raynor had also gained the mana crystal of the Sanctuary while gaining a few more of the residents as his soldiers while Fey visited both his keep and Nordberg to see the changes for herself; Raynor and Kerrigan spent more time together to reconnect like they had been before Kerrigan was betrayed by Mengsk; Raynor had built a relationship with Darla which seemed like a father and daughter type to quite a few but to those who had a crush/infatuation with Raynor could see that she still blushed whenever he complimented her and always stayed close to him out of need than out of feeling safe.

Swann had been working furiously on the plans and ideas for making more technology from their world and it was slow because he truly didn’t know much about the tools and such of this world and hoped that someone they could meet had plenty of equipment and tools that could help him and Gib with the engineering and construction department. He also had discovered that the bridge Raynor was concerned about was way too unstable to be left as is so he and a few Barbarians added some supports to it for the time being and would rebuild the bridge or make another path up/down the cliffside that was connected to the path to the Sanctuary.

On another note, Raynor moved the Warp Tower to within Nordberg to better protect it and the town and it was working well with the town helping to make armaments, mine gold, and send life force through by way of the minions whenever they killed some animals for food. They had also discovered a mana totem piece stuck in a block of ice just outside of town and had it brought back to the keep.

Fey had introduced them to the Nordberg Commune which was a small village that was made up of humans and Elves living peacefully along with a Nymph. They also found more hunters and wolves that they added to their growing group. On top of that, they also found a spell catalyst which would increase Raynor’s skill with magic and would allow him to either unlock/create a new spell or level up a current spell, which he was still deciding on.

The commune had moved to Raynor’s area and was getting along well with the different groups that were with Raynor. The Nymph that was at the Commune was quite popular with the Ogres while the dryads from the Sanctuary were popular with the Satyrs.

Raynor and the others decided they needed some air support, so Raynor had used his minion totem and created Mutalisks to give them more fire power and there was no telling what aerial enemies they may be facing in the future. He also discussed with his original companions about what else he may be able to make as a minion to help them in the journey. The choices were picked rather quickly; Templars, Dark Templars, Carriers, Dragoons, Stalkers, Probes, Archons, Adepts, Immortals, Brutalisks, Overseers, Ultralisks both Torrasque and normal, Raptors, Swarmlings, Roaches, Corpsers, Hydralisks, Lurkers, Impalers, Firebats, Marauders, Medics, Ghosts, Spectres, Reapers, Goliaths, Wraiths, and Marines were the ones they decided could be feasible. The more mechanical ones would be recreated as biological beings with similar abilities to their predecessors.

The expansion had gone well as the walls, defense towers, checkpoints through the main way to and from the Keep, dock, and lumber area at the river were completed and Swann was having some of the other minions begin creating proper housing for those who were living within the walls, while he, as previously stated, was working on some other projects and planning to expand further.

The Protoss had created a Templar Archives and Dark Temple which helped to fuel the light and dark energies of the world easier while also helping the Templars of their group feel like they were at full strength. They also created Pylon as a test run and found that it did in fact generate life force at a rate of one per 3 hours and helped flow more magical energy to the Fortress and Nexus. Naturally, they began calling new ones as Raynor would need the different colors and the Pylon could only create one color after it was formed. They also were beginning to theorize with Raynor and the Elementals the possibility of other Protoss buildings that could potentially be run off of magic instead of energy, like their Proton Cannons, and naturally that got Swann interested as they could possibly do the same thing with some of their machines and give them some extra fire power and hardware.

A few days after that theory discussion, Raynor became quite happy because Swann had managed to make him a revolver using some older versions of Runes that, until he could create effective rounds, could use his magical power as the ordinance and was working on making it into a larger size to work for their heavier weaponry they used to have and maybe make it into a propulsion system for an aircraft or vehicle. Naturally, this also made Raynor happy because he could potentially get another Vulture bike to use.

Raynor, personally, was feeling a change in the air as he could feel his powers stabilizing with each technique he learned for the different sides and practiced with it, and it only went faster with Darla helping him with his darker magics. He also gave a name to his new Yeti friend, as he took to the name Chewy, and was helping him to learn to fight in a more focused manner. Back to his progress, he had learned to do sword, glave, and Naginata attacks with his magic that could deal serious damage depending on the opponent. Nordrammil, Malordan, and Caladan began teaching him Nature/Druidic magic; he helped the Flame Giants and the Ancients of Flame adjust to their abilities as he could use their fire in his own attacks but couldn’t create it out of thin air yet; and he was learning more and more about his connection to the Void and his inner hunger for Essence that would let him evolve from his allies and friends.

Dehaka and Zagara had begun their own form of ‘dating’ when Raynor finally just ordered them to discuss mating with each other and it often consisted of them just insulting each other before getting in a small fight and then spending time together not really doing anything. Zeratul, after some prodding by Raynor, began courting Raszagal as he had been in love with her when she was alive and it was only certain laws that kept him from trying, but now no such laws existed. Stetmann and Ariel were in their own world at times, Ariel still flirting with Raynor, studying Raynor’s, Kerrigan’s, Zerg both minion and original, the Protoss, and the new arrivals’ DNA and learning about anything that could potentially benefit Raynor and his growing army.

Kelda had moved to Voidguard and was having much more fun than she had had in years. She was training hunters, reds, and browns to hunt and skin better, while getting to know the people of the keep, especially Raynor, and also being interested in the creatures they had in and around the keep as she hadn’t seen them before. She had wanted to skin a few for her collection but Raynor had put a stop to that as he was not about to let anyone kill one of his soldiers just to add something to a collection.

On the note of defenses, Swann was happy to have two ballistae to examine and reverse engineer to make more defenses for them and their growing areas. Plus, they could be a key needed to make an even more destructive version and potentially a step closer to getting high powered guns again. He had taken the one outside Nordberg’s walls and dismantled it before analyzing the pieces and getting the measurements and dimensions down to better the chances of getting them to fit the ways they could utilize them.

A few times, Raynor and a few others would entertain themselves by viewing where the emissaries were and it was somewhat entertaining watching them bicker about which way they needed to sail, which way they needed the wind to blow, and how long it would take to reach land. More than once did Raynor have to flare his power to get them back on course towards his lands and the flare was getting stronger and more potent each time Raynor did it due to his training working.

At the moment, Raynor was having some of his group get ready to greet the emissaries as they had finally landed and on the right island thankfully as the other two locations of these lands were separated by a decent sized body of water, but nowhere near as much as the bodies between these lands and the other continents. Kerrigan, Zeratul, Selendis, Tosh, the marines, Karalan, Roxxan, Kazan, the original Zealots and Zerglings, some Elves, Barbarians, Legionnaires, Mutalisks, Fairies, Dryads, Flame Giants, Ancients of Flame, Hunters, Ogres, and Satyrs were going.

The reason for the amount was for a few reasons: 1) because he had no knowledge of what the emissaries could do and they would have an escort; 2) He wanted to give a show of force; 3) He knew a few of the races didn’t get along with each other so this was to keep them civil; and 4) He wanted them to know right away that he had more than one race working with him and living peacefully together.

Raynor looked over his chosen group, **“Y’all ready to go?”**

He asked and the commanders nodded, “Don’t worry brotha, we be keeping things civil unless they be pushing it.”

Tosh stated and Raynor nodded, **“I trust y’all to behave Tosh, it’s our guests that I don’t trust. Just be careful and don’t instigate anything and if something does happen I’ll be there in a flash.”** He stated and the group nodded before they left the area via transportation stone to the Warp Tower and then moved to intercept the three groups a few miles in the wilderness outside Nordberg and only had to wait about 20 minutes before the three groups came together with Raynor’s group ready to interfere.

Back with Raynor, just after the group left a portal opened behind him and he turned to meet his new guests/intruders while some of his forces stopped their work to prepare to defend their lord. Through the portal came dark brown and light blue Ogres and a few burly dark skinned Orc like beings. Raynor relaxed seeing them, **“I was wondering when you would show up, Ogri’la Ogres and I assume these other beings are Mok’Nathal?”**

He stated and a large light blue female Ogre, with black hair in a ponytail on her two heads, a blue and red eye each head, breasts that were proportionate to her 8-foot size, a breast plate which made her breasts more pronounced, a thong style lower piece, crimson tribal markings across her body, a horn on each head, and two large swords on her hips, nodded, **“Yes, great one. We’s here to find and meet you to get help in dealing with an enemy of ours in Outland.”**

She stated and Raynor nodded, **“Yes, Gruul correct?”** He asked and the female nodded, **“I am afraid I can’t help at the moment, but will when we are able. In the meantime, I welcome any of your people that wish to leave the area and settle here.”**

He informed and the Ogres looked to each other along with the Mok’Nathal and the female nodded, **“I would like to stay, my fellow Ogres can inform those back on Outland about the offer.”**

She stated and Raynor nodded before motioning to his Keep, **“Agreeable, let us discuss it more inside and a more comfortable setting.”** He stated as he led them into the Keep.

_With the Horde Group: 20 minutes ago (point of view their own)_

The Horde warship moored just off the coast of the frozen tundra, with the soldiers already grumbling about the cold and everything, and 6 people took a detachment of soldiers and a smaller vessel to go to shore. The group was made of a few of each Horde race: Blood Elves, Forsaken, Tauren, Troll, and of course Orc, with some animal companions being with them. The 6 individuals stood out the most as they were outfitted beyond standard gear and were some of the heroes of the Horde and each represented a faction with one representing the Horde as a whole. The Orc was typically built male with light green skinned, black hair that reached his shoulders, two small fangs/tusks, blood red eyes, and wore an assortment of leather armor, two see through light blue blades, an ebony bow that had a red aura around it on his back, and a Black Raptor with him.

The Forsaken was a male with a full head of hair and most of his legs and arms missing flesh and he had glowing blue eyes; he wore dark plate armor, carried a large sword on his back, and had a cold death like feeling around him. The Troll was tall blueish green skinned male with a flaming red Mohawk, one broken tusk, and crystal blue eyes; he wore robes, had wrappings around the lower part of his face, carried a staff with him, and had a calm peaceful aura around him.

The Blood Elf was a female with long golden hair in a ponytail down to her mid back, piercing blue eyes, a darker shade of cream colored skin, an hourglass figure with her ass and breasts, at least an E cup, being very noticeable even with them being suppressed with the crimson armor she wore with a sword and shield on her back and phoenixes as decorations in silver across the shield and armor. The Tauren was black furred and haired, which was in the style of dreadlocks with two larger ones ending in gold rings, and larger than normal showing he was a warrior, which was even further evidenced by the fact he wore plate armor and carried dual large swords and had a gold nose ring as well.

The most noticeable though was the last one: He was male, burly, fanged, showed scars on his chest which was bare, wore animal skin boots and pants, had a pair of hand axes on his waist, and had the skin of some animal over his head that flowed down his back. Beside the man was a bear that seemed no stranger to battle and a boar with tribal markings on it.

The group looked around while the animals and the burly male were sniffing the air, “Take the boat back to the ship. We’ll signal you if we need to be picked up.”

He ordered and a few nodded and took the boat back, “Grog, you take point since your tracking and sensing skills could benefit us and I’ll be with you too.”

The male ordered the Orc and the now named Grog nodded, “As you say, Rexxar.”

Grog stated and the now named Rexxar nodded, “Everyone else, stay together. We are in unknown lands and don’t know what to expect from here or even if we have surprise on our side. Those pulses that kept coming from here could have been to lure us here faster and there is no telling who, or what, else may have felt those pulses.”

Rexxar ordered and the group quickly took ready stances while the Forsaken spoke, **“I still don’t understand why we are here. I know we were asked to investigate this entity, but if it did consciously make those pulses then we could be heading for a trap and I strongly dislike going into traps.”**

He stated in a scratchy and echoing voice and Rexxar nodded, “I know Cale, but the Warchief and your leaders wanted it investigated and you’re not considering what may happen if we didn’t show up and it wanted us to.”

Rexxar stated and the now named Cale nodded slightly while the Troll was looking around, “I don’t be knowing about this, Rexxar. Me tinks we should be getting out ah here.”

He stated and Rexxar nodded, “Agreed, but I don’t feel like the entity is the reason we should leave, Khal. Rather, I feel as something else in these lands is what we should avoid.”

Rexxar stated and the Blood Elf perked up, “It’s strange, that source of power was of dark magic, yet I sense no demonic entities nor tainted areas such as the scourge infested lands.”

She stated and the Tauren looked around, “It may be me being paranoid, or my warrior senses, but I feel someone incredibly strong outside of magic is here and my training is making me want to fight him.”

He stated and Rexxar filed that bit of information away, “Talia, Mael, stay focused. Even if that is true, we can’t afford to be distracted as we could be being hunted right now. While Grog can sense many different types of beings, we don’t know if anything we have ever encountered before is in these lands or not.”

He ordered and the group nodded and tightened together as they trudged forward. 10 minutes later, they entered a clearing where they all paused before drawing their weapons as before them was a band of Alliance soldiers and they looked just as displeased as the Horde group was. However, they were stopped from possibly engaging each other by a third party making itself known and Rexxar was surprised to see an old acquaintance leading the third group. However, before anything could be said, a fourth group then revealed themselves and stopped any and all potential fighting from taking place without major losses being inflicted.

_With the Alliance Group: 20 minutes ago (Their viewpoint)_

The Alliance group followed the same procedure as the Horde group and had much of the same outfit of Alliance soldiers of the Alliance races; Human, Dwarf, Gnome, Night Elf, and Draenei, and as such had 6 specific soldiers. The Human was a well-built man with black hair and goatee, black eyes, and was in silver plate armor with a blue lion head on the pauldrons and a large sword on his back. The Night Elf was a woman that had pale lighter purple skin and dark blue hair, an athletic build, and wore a bra like breastplate that showed her cleavage to be a G cup at least and a firm ass, pauldrons that looked like a lion and tiger’s head that reached across into a small chest piece directly below her throat with a pale pink gem on it, a circlet with a pale purple gem in the center of it, gauntlets that reached her mid-forearms with leaf designs on them, knee high boots that had trees designed on them, and a thong style armor piece over her crotch with a semi-skirt piece attached to the rear (no pun intended). Her entire armor was a pale pinkish purple and she had a dark purple bow on her back with a quiver attached as well with a dark purple cloak on her back and a large Glaive attached to her waist and had a Nightstalker standing beside her.

The Dwarf was a male with bronze hair and long beard that had braids in it and dark brown eyes with one eye having a diagonal scar across it, tanned skin, and outfitted in black plate armor with the chest piece appearing to be a simple cuirass, the gauntlets had spikes on each knuckle, the pauldrons were of two demonic heads, the leggings were plates over chainmail, and the boots were solid with a spike on the end of them. Each piece was decorated with a hammer and sickle painted on in blood red and he had a large ornate ebony war axe that glowed red and green on the back and on his waist were pouches and pockets with a pair of hammers on his side. The Gnome was a girl with red hair in pigtails, goggles on her head, and had leather armor on while riding a mechanical bird and had a gun on her back and a hammer on her waist.

The Draenei was light blue in skin color and had dark purple/blue hair to her shoulders, her horns had orange rings throughout them, her hooves were dark blue, and her tail was the same as her skin color. She wore a robe that didn’t hide her assets well as she showed to be at least a D cup and a firm ass. Her robe was crimson and she had a mace and dagger on her waist and a cowl over her head with two spots for her horns to come out. She also wore leather gauntlets, greaves, and pauldrons that had leaf and tree designs on it. The leader was a large man with silver hair and beard, dark brown eyes and had three scars across his face. His armor was plate that was silver with a hammer, book, and the Lion’s head on his armor in gold, red, and blue respectfully and he had a cloak on his back that was blue with a gold cross and a silver hand closed in a fist over it. On his back was a large Warhammer that had a gold aura around it and he had a pair of swords on his waist as well.

The leader looked around, “By the Light, this land feels cold, yet has hope within it.”

He stated and the Night Elf looked over the ground, while her Nightstalker was sniffing it, “I don’t sense anything demonic, but there is something strong here that isn’t under anything that I know how to track.”

She stated and the leader raised an eyebrow at that, “Fara, is there anything you can sense?”

The leader asked and the now named Fara nodded, “Yes, there is a town farther ahead that has humanoids all throughout it. That is all I can sense within my range, Uthane.”

Fara stated and the now named Uthane nodded and the Dwarf was looking around, “Ah can’t explain it, but ah feel that there be something strong here. It makes me want ta fight it and see how strong it is.”

The Dwarf stated while the Gnome was examining the area, “Interesting, perhaps there are other metals or minerals here that we do not know of or can’t find a large amount of.”

The Gnome stated and Uthane sighed, “Focus on why we’re here; Morin, Nella; there is no point in theorizing on what could be found here if we end up dying in an ambush because we weren’t paying attention.”

Uthane stated the Dwarf, Morin, and the Gnome, Nella, nodded as the Draenei and man looked around, “This land is flowing with the world energies, but something seems to be drawing the power to it and using it.”

The Draenei stated while the man seemed to be looking for something, “I feel like we are being watched. Something is watching us and is doing well at staying hidden.”

He stated as his warrior senses were warning him that he had to be careful. Uthane nodded, “I know Warrick, but we have to just proceed with caution until we can find what is spying on us.” He stated to the man, now named Warrick, before turning to the Draenei, “Calla, that is part of the reason why we are here as a few of the more attuned to magical energies could sense the magical flow of the world being altered and wanted it investigated.”

He stated and the now named Calla nodded and Uthane looked forward, “Stay close and keep your wits about you. There is no telling what may be in these lands.”

He ordered and the others nodded before they began trudging forward through the snow, while no one noticed the blush on Fara’s face as they moved, and within 10 minutes had a clearing that they stopped at for a moment before hearing bushes rustle and turned to see a large group of Horde members there and they drew their weapons to defend themselves before a third party entered the clearing and caused the two groups to pause. However, before either group could acknowledge the third, a fourth group revealed themselves and stopped any thoughts they had of fighting.

_Theramore group: 20 minutes ago (Their viewpoint)_

Approaching from another direction was a group of soldiers with green armor and shields that had a gold T on them, along with the soldiers were Magi and Sorceresses that had similar color of clothing and the leader was a woman in white robes that showed her bust of at least an E cup, long slender legs could be made out, crystal blue eyes, a heart shaped face, golden hair that had a few streaks of white, a purple cloak and a wooden staff with a glowing blue jewel on the top. This was Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the leader of Theramore Isle and friend to Thrall and Rexxar.

Jaina had sensed the surge more than anyone else on her isle as she was, and this was admitted by many people in every race and faction, the strongest/most powerful sorceress in the world and she had felt that the energy was not a threat to her or her people and, if she could admit it without blushing, had actually turned her on a bit and she had dreamt nightly about the being with that power being intimate with her. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the captain she brought along came up, “Milady, the ship has pulled from the coast and everyone is ready to move in.”

The Captain stated and Jaina nodded, “Then let us proceed.” She stated and the Captain nodded before waving the group forward and they began their trudge through the snow and cold before coming upon a clearing and finding an expedition of the Horde and one of the Alliance about to square off before they then turned towards her group and a few were surprised at her being there. However, before anyone could react, a fourth group then showed themselves and stopped any potential fighting that may have occurred.

_Kerrigan’s group: a few second ago (back to normal view)_

Kerrigan and the others watched as the groups instinctively acted hostile towards each other and she had to sigh as they were making the same mistake she and the others had made back in their world by immediately acting on past actions instead of worrying about the current situation. She and Zeratul shared a nod before the Zerglings sprouted out of the ground in the middle, Mutalisks came flying in from the air, the Ogres cut off the Horde, the Satyrs came up behind the Alliance, the Dryads and Fairies came up behind the Theramore group, and the rest came up around the area with the Marines being spread enough to lay suppressive fire on them. Kerrigan, Zeratul, Selendis, Tosh, Karalan, Roxxan, and Kazan stepped into the light and many reacted to Kerrigan, Zeratul, and Selendis more than anyone else. Tosh cocked his rifle at Khal when said Priest began to channel magic, “Don’t be tinking ‘bout it brotha, I may not be wanting to kill ya, but I will if you be trying to harm my comrades.”

Tosh stated and the Troll raised an eyebrow at the Human speaking like one of his people. Kerrigan raised a hand to Tosh to stop him and he lowered his rifle, which the Gnome and Dwarf were studying intently, and she stepped forward, **“Greetings representatives of the Horde, Alliance, and Theramore Isle. My lord has been expecting you for a few weeks now. I am afraid to say that there will be no fighting in my lord’s lands unless of course you wish to be hostile and thus we can execute you right now. If that is not the case then I will be happy to lead you to meet my lord, but I would not recommend attempting to harm any of his soldiers that you see around you.”**

She stated and they showed their surprise at such a being having Ogres, Satyrs, Humans, a Voidwalker, servants of the Burning Legion, and other strange creatures. Cale looked around cautiously, **“And how can we trust the word of one who works beside servants of the Burning Legion?”**

He stated and Rexxar had the resist the urge to smash him into the ground while the Flame Giants and the Ancients of Flame seemed to be angry at that statement, **“Do not count us with our corrupted brethren. We may be in the cursed form that the Legion turned us into, but we do not serve them.”**

One of the ancients stated and Kerrigan held her hand up so he wouldn’t go nuts, **“Our warriors did serve the Legion once, but my lord freed them of the influence.”** She stated and the groups widened their eyes in shock, **“Now please sheath your weapons or we will be forced to remove them.”**

She stated and the leaders looked at each other before doing as asked and the followers doing the same a few moments later. Kerrigan nodded and the Marines relaxed slightly in place while the Zealots released their Psi blades. Roxxan stepped up, **“Line up in you’s groups and don’t cause trouble. Anyone who disrespects me’s lord will be smashed.”**

He stated and the groups formed up while the Overlord’s forces formed around them with their weapons in their hands or within quick reach. Kerrigan nodded and led them to the Warp Tower while the groups were studying their escorts and their weapons as they seemed well crafted and intricate. Nella decided to ask some questions and moved up to Tosh, “Excuse me sir, but I was wondering about your weapon. It seems to be a type of firearm but more advanced than anything I have ever seen.”

She stated and Tosh looked at her for a moment, “That be because it is. We be finding a way of making rifles and ammo that be far superior to what you be making.”

He stated and Nella frowned as he seemed rather cold for a Human towards her, “I see, perhaps I could get a demonstration some time.”

She stated and Tosh frowned, “That be up to my brotha. He be the one that tis leading us and it be his decision on what we be sharing.”

He stated and Nella sighed and nodded before going back into line while still examining the Zealots’ weapons that were on their wrists. The more battle experienced of the group were appraising the weapons and armor the group was armed with and saw they were of decent quality at worst. Whoever had made them had to be very skilled and knowledgeable in the art of crafting, Mael knew this for a fact since he himself was a blacksmith.

It only took about another 10 minutes of walking before they came to Nordberg and Kerrigan waved to open the gates as she led them through town and the guests saw Humans, Elves, Fairies, Ogres, Satyrs, and some of the unknown races getting along well before they were led to a large gothic tower. Kerrigan walked forward and disappeared and this got surprised looks from the groups. Zeratul motioned the groups forward and they stepped onto the tower base before finding themselves in a new area.

They looked to see a city in the process of being built larger and a large keep some ways off. They saw a pyramid like structure, strange crystals of different colors floating in a ring of metal, a dark prism like building floating, a strange glowing temple complex, a large tower with more of the strange flying creatures, a mine in the mountain, and towers along the walls. They then saw Kerrigan there waiting for them and more of the soldiers that escorted him going about work and defending the area. Their escort came through next and Zeratul approached Kerrigan, **“Karalan went directly back to him through the connection.”**

He stated and Kerrigan nodded before noticing Fara gaping at a sight to her left. Following her gaze, Kerrigan smirked while the other groups were shocked to see Nordrammil, Malordan, and Caladan there. Kerrigan chuckled at their expressions, **“Yes, my lord has gained some unique allies. Please follow me.”**

She stated and led them towards the keep while they saw some different Ogres come out of the keep with another human that was dressed in royal or military clothing and he shook their hands before they opened a portal and left. The man then turned and nodded towards the escorts, “Kerrigan, Zeratul, Selendis, Tosh, Roxxan, Kazan, good to see you had no trouble with our guests.”

He stated and Kerrigan nodded, **“Of course not Matt, with the force we were sent with, they would have to be very stupid to attack… especially since most of them were thinking about how the other group would stab them in the back.”** She stated and the group stiffened as they realized they may be encountering someone who could read their minds or sense thoughts, **“Who were those Ogres that left? They were not of the Steelmaul and I haven’t seen them before.”**

Matt nodded, “They were other guests and his lordship was discussing some private matters with them and they plan to speak further in the future.”

Matt stated and Kerrigan nodded, **“Very well, is he ready for us?”**

Matt looked over some notes and nodded, “Yes, he is finishing up a meeting with Swann, Stetmann, and Ariel about some of the projects and should be ready.”

Matt stated and Kerrigan nodded as she assumed Jim wanted the guests to see Swann’s left ‘hand’ and possibly get even more curious. Kerrigan and Matt led them in along with most of the escort as the Mutalisks flew back to a makeshift roost that Swann had set up till a more permanent one could be created and some of the others went to fulfill other duties. The remaining forces were the Marines, Zealots, commanders, and the Legionnaires.

They entered the throne room to see Raynor with his back to them looking over plans with Swann, while Darla was sitting on Raynor’s shoulder, Ariel was looking over some paperwork, Nova was leaning against a wall keeping an eye out, Karalan was waiting for his master to be done with his business, and Stetmann was talking rapidly about specimens, equations, possibly making Zerg Drones to make new buildings that can help support the neo Zerg, and other things. Raynor finally sighed, **“Egon, we’ll try to find more specimens to study and you can continue to study the Xenobiology samples we have now but take some time to relax. You’re not gonna get to study anything if you have a heart attack before you’re 30.”**

Raynor stated before turning back to the plans Swann had and nodded, after Stetmann nodded and took a breath, **“These look good Swann, if you need anything specific let me know and I’ll see if can be done.”**

Raynor stated and Swann nodded and rolled the plans up, “You got it cowboy.”

Swann stated, with the guests giving odd looks to the name, and he, Stetmann, and Ariel left out the door with Swann snapping his left hand at the new people a few times getting surprised looks from them. Nella and Morin, and the few other Gnomes and Dwarves there, showed their surprise the most as they hadn’t seen something like that before and it didn’t seem to run on magic at all.

Kerrigan walked up to Jim and wrapped her arms around him, **“Hello my love, I brought our guests.”**

She stated and Raynor turned in her arms and kissed her, **“Thank you darlin.”** He stated before turning to said guests and they all stiffened at seeing his glowing eyes within his helmet, **“Welcome honored guests, to Voidguard Keep. I am Jim Raynor, the current Overlord.”**

He stated and the groups widened their eyes as they were either part of the battle of Hyjal or had heard of the Overlord from their leaders, allies, or elders. Raynor smirked slightly before removing his helmet and seeing the shocked looks though the women among them were blushing at his appearance as well, **“I’m sure you have questions, those that were chosen for specifically this mission may accompany me with three guards each if you so desire and of course your animal companions will be allowed in the room as well. Your remaining forces will remain outside the keep and may explore if they wish so long as it is not within areas that my forces deem off limits.”**

Raynor stated and the leaders looked to their groups and nodded with Jaina only taking her Captain and a Mage with her, Rexxar only brought 3 Orcs, and Uthane brought a Dwarf, Human, and Night Elf before they followed Raynor, Kerrigan, Zeratul, Tosh, Nova, Roxxan, Kazan, Karalan, Selendis, and Matt to a room with a large circular table with Raynor sitting at the side facing the door, Kerrigan and Zeratul sat next to him, Karalan sunk into Raynor’s shadow, Matt stood beside the door, Nova and Tosh took opposite sides of the door, Selendis stood beside Zeratul, and Roxxan and Kazan stood beside Raynor watching the guests.

Raynor rested his arms on the table and leaned forward, with his helm sitting on the table next to him, and gazed at the people he allowed into his Keep, **“I would like to make this clear; I don’t give a damn about your people’s problems with other races or what you feel you are entitled to or how you were wronged by another race. The people here under my command have nothing to do with your feuds or wars and as such have no care for them and nor do I. With that said, I expect you to be civil and cordial while here regardless of which race you are speaking with. If you have a problem with something stated by another individual, then you can wait until you are to speak and comment on what was said. If you cannot control yourself then you will either leave or be escorted out, I do _not_ care about your past problems, what matters now is dealing with global threats over petty squabbles and bids for power over the other faction.”**

He stated with his eyes glowing dangerously to show he was serious and, to the shock of many, Rexxar nodded, “That is agreeable Jim Raynor.”

He stated and Jaina nodded, “Agreed, I have had dealings with both the Alliance and Horde and have seen what can go wrong if you are not civil with each other when it is needed.”

She stated and everyone turned to Uthane, who remained still for a moment before nodding, “While I still hold some resentment at Orcs for past actions, I will be civil while we are here as I would expect any emissary to do in Stormwind.”

He stated and the five individuals and the guards then gave their nods. Raynor nodded, **“Good, perhaps we should start with some introductions.”**

He stated and Kazan started, **“Kazan, servant of the Overlord and leader of the freed Satyrs under his command.”**

Roxxan then spoke up, **“Roxxan of the Steelmaul clan; battle master, servant of Overlord and leader of the Ogres that come under his command.”**

Karalan then rose from the ground, **“Karalan; Monarch of one plain the Voidwalkers reside upon and trainer to my lord in dark magic.”**

He stated before sinking back into Raynor’s shadow as Matt then spoke up, “Matt Horner, admiral level soldier and right hand man and advisor to Lord Raynor.”

Darla then began, “Darla Darkfurry; Fairy of Dark Magic and bound familiar of the Overlord.”

Nova went next, “Nova Terra, former Terran Ghost and assassin. I’m also a Psionic and a sharpshooter.”

Tosh then began, “I be Gabriel Tosh, former Terran Spectre and assassin. I be helping my brotha on previous adventures and campaigns, now I be helping him control his powers and current plans.”

Selendis then spoke, which got some surprised looks as she had no mouth, **“Executor Selendis of the Protoss Hierarchy. Currently aiding my lord in utilizing his powers of the Protoss.”**

Zeratul began, **“Zeratul: Dark Prelate of the Nerazhim and trainer to the Overlord in powers of the Void.”**

Kerrigan then spoke up, **“Sarah Kerrigan; Zerg-human Hybrid, Psionic, and former Queen of Blades and leader of the Zerg Swarm. Currently I am my lord’s teacher in some of his physiology and his first mate.”**

She stated and the groups widened their eyes while Raynor straightened, **“James Raynor; Former outlaw, rebel leader, and Human. I am a Human, Zerg, Protoss, and Xel’naga hybrid; wielder of dark, light, void, and elemental magic, current and first Overlord since the last gave his life at Mount Hyjal, leader of the races and warriors of this land, and ruler of Voidguard Keep and Nordberg, the town you entered before coming here.”**

He stated and the groups gained more questions before Raynor gestured to the Horde group to begin. Rexxar stood, “Rexxar of the Mok’Nathal, with me is my bear companion Misha and Quillboar Rosh; I am a Beastmaster, friend of Thrall, and Champion of the Horde.”

He stated before sitting and the undead rose and began, **“Cale Mcloud, Forsaken. I am one of the few Death Knights to be free of the Lich King’s control and now I serve the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner.”**

The Troll stood next, after Cale sat, “I be Khal of the Darkspear tribe. I be a Troll and be bringing the righteous groove with my priest powers.”

The Tauren then stood, “I am Mael Strom, Tauren Warrior of the Horde.”

The Orc then stood, “My name is Grog, I am an Orc hunter for the Horde and beside me is my pet Raptor, Claw.”

The Blood Elf then stood, “I am Talia Windstrider. I am a Paladin of the Blood Elves.”

She finished and Raynor, Kerrigan, Selendis, and Nova noticed her blush when she looked to Raynor and suppressed their chuckles as he motioned for the Alliance group to go. Uthane stood, “My name is Uthane; I am one of the few original Paladins from the Knights of the Silver Hand remaining in the Alliance.”

He stated and other human then stood, “My name is Warrick, I am a Human warrior for the Alliance and Stormwind.”

The Dwarf then stood, “Mah name is Morin Ironbeard. Ah am a Dwarven Warrior of Ironforge and ace Blacksmith.”

The Gnome then went, “My name is Nella Mala. I am a Gnome Rogue, but unlike other Rogues I don’t use stealth all the time and taught myself to use a firearm and weapons other than daggers. I am also a very skilled engineer.”

The Night Elf then stood, “I am Fara Windwalker; I am a Night Elf Hunter and apprentice to High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind. With me is my Nightstalker, Sven.”

She stated and again Raynor, Kerrigan, Selendis, and Nova noticed her blushing, only much brighter than Talia did, when she looked at Raynor. The Draenei then stood, “My name is Calla Lightsayer; I am a Draenei Shaman and one of the few still viewing the division of the world as folly despite our reservations of allying with the Orcs again.”

She stated and Grog and Rexxar flinched slightly as many Draenei blamed the Orcs for the destruction of Draenor, and rightfully so. However, Raynor, Nova, Selendis, and Kerrigan noticed she also blushed when she looked at Raynor, but at the same level that Talia did.

Raynor nodded towards them and then turned towards Jaina and her group. Jaina was struggling to keep her blush under control as she now had a face and body figure to go to her fantasies and it was driving her wild. She stood and cleared her throat, “I am Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the Lordaeron remnants on Theramore before we became Theramore Island when we discovered the Alliance survived. I am an associate of Rexxar and Thrall and have tried to keep the peace at times while knowing more dangerous threats are still present.”

She stated before her captain stepped forward and saluted, “I am Damon, Captain of the Guard of Theramore Isle. I have served my lady since we left the Eastern Kingdoms and fought beside Warchief Thrall, Archdruid Malfurion, and High Priestess Tyrande at the battle of Mount Hyjal.”

He stated and Raynor nodded, **“An honor to make your acquaintances. Now, as I stated, I know you have questions and I would prefer to keep this civil and for you not to interrupt or try to jump over the other in an attempt to get information. That being said, decide amongst yourselves which group will go first, second, and last and who among your group will ask a question when it is your group’s turn. However, I am informing you now that I will not answer a question I deem does not need to be answered and I expect that to be respected and not brought up again.”**

He stated and the leaders nodded before gazing at the others and Rexxar spoke first, “I suggest Lady Proudmoore goes first and Lord Uthane may decide if he would like to go second or last.”

Rexxar stated to the surprise of those around besides Raynor, who smirked knowing he just made his group appear the more cordial and civil while also giving them the opportunity to get last which would give them time to think of specific questions. Uthane paused for a moment in thought before nodding, “I agree Lady Proudmoore should go first and my group shall go last.”

He stated and Rexxar nodded and Jaina nodded a few moments later before turning towards Raynor, and still struggling with her blush, “Lord Raynor, my first question is what your intentions are, now that you have taken the title of Overlord?”

She asked and Raynor leaned forward as the groups stiffened at his eyes showing power and strength beyond what they knew of. They were not relieved when Raynor began chuckling before full blown laughing while Kerrigan was giggling slightly, **“If you are concerned that I plan to wage war on you and claim your lands and people as my own, then be at peace. I don’t want to conquer anything, I just want to be at peace and end threats to my people and those who can’t do anything about it.”**

He stated and she nodded before he began again, **“As to what I intend to do, for the moment I am merely arming my forces and preparing to advance on a so called empire occupying two of the three islands of this area and rid these lands of them.”**

He stated and more questions formed inside their heads, “What has this empire done to earn your wrath?”

Rexxar asked and Raynor gazed at him, **“They’re a group of humans that willingly serve an emperor that kills anyone and anything connected to magic, that is not human, or that is not just an animal.”**

He stated with venom in his voice as his eyes glowed brighter and the three groups widened their eyes in shock and horror. However, before anything could be said, a knock was at the door to the room and Matt opened it before a Barbarian leaned in and spoke. Matt nodded and turned towards Raynor, “My lord, Lady Fey is here. Apparently she heard about our guests and wished to join us.”

He stated and Raynor nodded, **“Of course, she has as much right to be here as anyone.”**

He stated and Matt nodded before opening the door and Fey walked in with two fairies flying beside her. She walked to Raynor and bowed her head lightly, “Jim, thank you for allowing me to be here.”

She stated and Raynor stood to welcome her, **“Not at all Lady Fey, I only apologize that I didn’t think to wait for you.”**

He stated and Fey waved it off, “It is alright, what have I missed?”

She asked and Raynor introduced her to everyone as the Queen of the Fairies and that they had just asked about the empire. Raynor then retook his seat while some Barbarians brought in a chair for Fey and she sat beside Kerrigan and Raynor then turned to Uthane, who was in deep thought. Uthane then looked to Raynor, “Do you know of the threats to this world?”

He asked and Raynor stayed silent for a moment, **“I know of the Demon Lord Kil’Jaedan, but I know of nothing of the others.”** He stated surprising those of Azeroth and Raynor chuckled at their looks, **“I only arrived here the day you felt my power.”**

He stated and their shock grew further, **“Now it is my turn for a question: how foolish are you all that instead of consolidating your resources, you choose to instead squabble amongst yourselves as the threats push farther in and destroy your divided forces?”**

He stated and the Leaders, plus Fara, hung their heads knowing it was true and the other reacted in rage, but, before they could try something, Raynor flooded the room with his power, both Mana and Psionic and stopped them dead in their tracks, **“I do believe I made it clear that if you have a problem with something said you were to remain silent until your turn to speak came.”**

He stated while Rexxar, Jaina, Uthane, and Fara were able to notice that Raynor’s forces didn’t seem affected at all, _“Such control, to be able to use his raw power in a directed manner and not let any of it burden his own soldiers.”_

Raynor stopped the flow when his point got across and Kerrigan shifted slightly in her seat as the power kind of turned her on, the same could be said for Jaina, Fara, Fey, Darla, Selendis, Nova, Talia, and Calla. Jaina and Fara seemed to be having it as bad as or worse than Kerrigan, while Talia and Calla were the least affected, at least in the being turned on category.

Rexxar was the first to straighten himself and cleared his throat, “It is not as simple as being foolish, both sides have attempted to make peace and have paid dearly for it each time whether from the opposite faction’s actions or a small contingent that was acting without the consent of the faction as a whole. Hatreds are a hard thing to forget and let go of, we know that we should but we have hated and fought for so long that many don’t know how to do anything else. I hold no resentment towards the Alliance for the actions of Admiral Proudmoore or what happened during the second war. With Proudmoore, he had not seen the Orcs and other parts of the Horde change and show they were not still savages running on demonic blood and waging war for the sport of it and for the second war, there would be no point in being upset. We invaded, we lost, and as such were subject to the victor’s mercy, I cannot be upset about how the Orcs and any surviving Mok’Nathal were treated because I cannot say that had we won we would have treated the Humans or their allies any better than they did us.”

He stated and members on both sides widened their eyes at him and Jaina nodded, “I must admit, when I was asked to work beside Thrall and the Horde to stop Grom Hellscream and then the Burning Legion, I was skeptical. However, I was then able to see that Thrall was not a mindless killer or a savage beast like some of his brethren had acted before and was working on bettering the Horde over what they were believed to have been. I then had to see my father tear himself apart to satisfy his hatred of and desire for revenge against the Horde despite my pleas to see how they had changed. I have worked multiple times to open peace talks between the Alliance and Horde and have even forbidden any Alliance member that comes to Theramore from attacking any Horde patrol or station they find in Dustwallow Marsh. Horde and Alliance, even if the Horde was a fraction of its current size and my forces didn’t represent the whole of the Alliance, stood together with the Night Elves against the Burning Legion 22 years ago and there isn’t any reason not to stand together again.”

She stated and Raynor nodded, **“I have little doubt there is fault on both sides and equally so. I have learned quite a few things in my short time here; Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes have always attacked first and asked questions later when it came to Horde races, the Horde then reciprocates rather than be the better person; the Forsaken are not trusted because many believe they are still among the mindless undead that are scattered around the world; the Blood Elves believe they were abandoned, betrayed, and imprisoned by a major representative of the Alliance and I believe they were justified in doing just that, so it is no surprise that they went to the Horde over returning to the Alliance. The Draenei chose the Alliance for no other reason than they disliked the Orcs; the Night Elves are upset that the Orcs are taking trees from their forest; the Orcs in turn fight back and the Trolls and Tauren join the fight to aid their allies even if the Tauren feel the Orcs are deforesting too fast. All of this has led me to a simple conclusion.”**

He stated before taking a moment and Uthane had a bad feeling about this, “And what is that?”

He asked and Raynor looked at him intently, **“That, excluding Lady Proudmoore and those who share her views, you’re all morons.”**

He stated as the groups gaped at him for his bluntness and immediately Cale stood, **“I will not sit here and listen to you insult me and my race. I don’t care who you think you are…”**

He was cut off by a loud BANG and the chair Cale was sitting in was obliterated. Everyone turned to see Raynor with his revolver out and the barrel smoking while his eyes were glowing dangerously, **“I think I’m the first person to speak the truth and not layer on the bullshit and politics so thick that no one knows what the truth is anymore. The fact of the matter is: The Draenei acted too hastily in judging the Orcs as it was clear these were not the same savages the Draenei fought on Draenor when the Orcs were under the Legion’s influence; The Night Elves should have attempted to talk to the Orcs about not taking so many trees from the forest instead of simply attacking, knowing full well that Thrall and his allies would retaliate; the Tauren should have grown a spine and confronted the Orcs about taking too many trees from the forests and to be more respectful towards nature; The other races should have understood that in Outland there are few trees as is so the Orcs never had to concern themselves with keeping forests intact or respecting nature and should have tried to teach them as I have little doubt that there are those who connect to the world and the spirits in all the races, but the Orcs should have respected their former allies that they fought, bled, and died beside enough to at least approach them and get permission to gather lumber instead of just simply doing it; the Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes should have seen that they were causing the cycle of hatred and bloodshed to continue just as much as the Orcs, what is surprising is that it wasn’t seen because Gnomes are allegedly one of the smartest races in Azeroth; everyone should have got it into their thick skulls that the Forsaken are not part of the other undead since they have been the main opponents to the undead and they have had adequate time and opportunity to slaughter the Horde races and bolster their own forces and then join the other undead to destroy the Alliance; the Alliance never swallowed its pride and gave the Blood Elves a formal apology for practically abandoning them and didn’t take the mark of death off of their Prince as he was doing what he believed was best for his people. Despite their not trying to better relations or the situation and thus helping to cause the problem, I find that the Trolls are by far the least moronic of the races thus far that I have seen.”**

Raynor stated as he holstered his revolver and the guests were stunned by his declaration, had they really been so stupid as to not have done any of that? Had their leaders been so blinded by the past they couldn’t see those actions for being the additions to the problem that they were? The ones free of these contemplations were Rexxar and Jaina as they had seen those things for themselves after reviewing everything that had happened over the years. Fara sighed catching the attention of everyone, “You are correct Lord Raynor, each of our races is to blame for the ongoing feuds and wars and our enemies just laugh at us as they prepare to gather their forces and attack us once again.”

She stated and Morin nodded, “Aye, we’ve been acting with our heads up our asses and not seeing tha big picture. Oh, my apologies ladies.”

He stated before apologizing for cursing and the women waved it off as Mael nodded, “Agreed, my people should have done something to lessen the impact of the different situations.”

Mael stated and one by one the others began to relent the same way and Raynor nodded, **“Now that we have that nonsense out of the way, we can begin real talks.”** Raynor stated before nodding to Matt who then walked forward and laid a crystal in front of the leaders, **“These are a special crystal we found within our mines. They are capable of recording set amounts of time depending on their size and can then replay the recording back for people to see.”**

He stated and the groups widened their eyes before the Leaders took the crystals, **“Take those back to your leaders when they assemble to be debriefed and show them the recordings. Tell them they are welcome to come in person to address the issues I brought up and we could even call it a world summit if you would like. A meeting of World Leaders to possibly change things for the better, I will be sending similar invitations to a few groups I stumbled upon to allow their leaders to be heard as well.”**

He stated and the leaders pocketed the crystals but before something could be said the door was knocked on again and Matt found Phoenix there, **“Matt, I apologize for interrupting but some other guests have come and need to see Lord Raynor. Apparently they are also looking for someone like the Ogres Satyrs needed.”**

Phoenix stated and Matt nodded, “Any idea on race?” He asked and Phoenix nodded and spoke to him and Matt widened his eyes slightly and nodded before going over to Raynor, “Sir, there appear to be snake-like beings here to speak to you and they are not the ones that we learned were potential enemies.”

He stated and Raynor widened his eyes lightly, **“I see.”** He stated before turning to Kerrigan, **“Think you can hold the fort while I attend to some business darlin?”**

He asked and Kerrigan nodded with a smile while kissing his cheek. Raynor nodded back with a smile, **“Apologies, but I have something that requires my attention.”**

Raynor stated before leaving the room with Matt, Roxxan, and Kazan following him. Raynor went down to the courtyard where he saw humanoid beings that were also snake/reptile like, some humanoids that were similar to fish, and some different versions of the previous two. Raynor approached, **“Now what could the remnants of the Naga need from me?”**

He asked and the Naga bowed, **“We came to find the one that has the power to match Illidan Stormrage, but has no allegiance to either side of the power. We are only hesitant as Illidan abandoned us when he moved forward with his plans.”**

One of the larger turquoise colored ones spoke while holding a trident sword and Raynor nodded, **“Understandable, being betrayed can make you distrustful of others. I myself have been betrayed twice; one cost me the woman I loved and the other cost me my oldest friend. However, I am not one who does such things as I have experienced those things and wouldn’t do it to someone else. Give me the chance and I’ll prove it to you.”**

He stated and the Naga looked to one another before nodding, **“We will give you a chance, Overlord.”**

It stated and Raynor nodded, **“I thank you for the chance. Feel free to make your home in the seas around the area. Just be careful since the weather of these lands changes quickly as just past those mountains is a frozen tundra, while here there isn’t anything of the sort.”**

He stated and they nodded before Raynor raised his gauntlet and the light went over them marking them as his minions. They saluted him before heading back for the shore and sank beneath the tides, while Raynor was getting information from the Heart on his newly acquired soldiers.

He turned back to his three soldiers only to laugh at Roxxan ogling the Ogre that came from Outland, **“That’s Nalla. She came from Outland with a message that the Ogri’la wanted an alliance and she decided to stay here. She’ll be working beside you as your second in command Roxxan, so you better get along with her.”**

Raynor stated and Roxxan nodded mutely while Nalla saw Roxxan and giggled lightly with a blush and Roxxan stood straight, **“Go introduce yourself.”**

Raynor said with some amusement in his voice and Roxxan walked off towards her, while Kazan and Matt had other duties to attend to and Darla flew to chat with Fey for a bit. Raynor chuckled before seeing the emissaries walk out and nodded towards him before Talia approached him, “I hope to see you again milord.”

She stated and Raynor smiled, **“I hope so too, Talia.”**

He stated before kissing her hand causing her to blush and walk off with a dreamy look in her eyes before Calla came up to him, “Thank you for allowing us into your home. I hope we can possibly see each other again your lordship. I think I would find that very, enjoyable.”

She stated before walking away and swaying her hips intentionally, knowing he was looking, and Fara came up next, “I-I hope I can come back again to see you milord. I-I have something to tell you next time and I hope you will hear me out.”

She stated and Raynor raised an eyebrow but nodded, **“Of course.”**

He stated and was surprised when she gave him a kiss to the cheek before catching up to the other Alliance members. Jaina then walked up with a blush on her face, “With your permission, Lord Raynor, I would like to be able to teleport here with magic to speak with you. If that is alright with you that is.”

She stated with a massive blush on her face and Raynor nodded, **“I think that would be alright, so long as you don’t plan to invade here.”**

He stated and Jaina perked up, “No! I-I mean, of course not that would be rather foolish. I have no reason to attack you or your home. So, is it alright if I visit you if nothing else than to just chat?”

She asked and Raynor nodded, **“Yes there is no problem with that come by and we can get to know...”**

He was cut off as Jaina suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him before she brushed her tongue against his lips and he let her in before battling her tongue for a bit. She pulled back first, “I will see you soon, Jim.”

She stated before leaving with her group and Raynor just chuckled at what was going on with his life before he felt arms wrap around him, **“That one of my future sisters?”**

He heard Kerrigan ask and Raynor chuckled before bringing her into his arms and kissing her, **“Depends, do you approve of her?”**

He asked and Kerrigan smiled before taking a thinking pose, **“Hmm, she is strong in her own right, not foolish like the others of this world, and is quite capable. I suppose I do.”** She stated before kissing him again and then smiled, **“I also approve of Nova being with you.”**

She stated and Raynor looked at her in slight surprise before he felt someone grab his face and bring him into a soul searing kiss and saw Nova in front of him and he relaxed before wrapping and arm around her and pulling her close like Kerrigan before he felt both women move his hands down their back to their asses and he instinctively gave a grab and caused both of them to moan.

When Nova broke from Raynor, Kerrigan smirked and took Nova into a kiss and the two moaned as they pulled back showing Raynor they were having their own battle of tongues before they then pulled Raynor into it. After a few minutes, they broke for air and the two women laid their heads against his chest and Kerrigan smirked, **“That was fun, hopefully we can have more of this and some other fun in the future.”**

She stated and Nova blushed before nodding shyly and Raynor chuckled before looking to Nova, **“And you are alright with this darlin?”**

He asked and Nova smiled and nodded, “As long as I get my time with you, then yes. I don’t mind at all.”

Kerrigan then smirked, **“And if your powers ever translate to your stamina then we may need help in certain areas.”**

She stated maintaining the smirk and Nova blushed before nodding slightly and Raynor laughed, **“My life has gotten even crazier than before.”**

He stated before entering the Keep to prepare for the coming events and to make a formal announcement that he was here and had to ensure that no one would be able to overlook it.

**Done! Next time will be Raynor stretching his legs**

**In case you hadn’t been able to guess, Jaina is paired with Raynor and thus Theramore will be an ally to Raynor and naturally Nova is paired with him too.**

**Oh, for the Quillboar that was with Rexxar there was a reason for that: In Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne on the Orc bonus campaign, Rexxar can actually call Quillboars to fight beside him so I decided to let him have one as a companion. Plus the Wiki says he has one in addition to Misha.**

**For the OCs that were in this chapter: The Orc, Forsaken, and Troll are my own characters in WoW, slight name changes as I was being a bit funny with the names originally when I made them; the Tauren was my dad’s, again slight name change but the name should be obvious; and the Blood Elf and all of the Alliance ones were just created for this and three of the OCs here will be paired with Raynor, bet you can’t guess which ones. The OCs that are my and my dad’s actual characters are not very detailed as it has been a few years since we played and some of the OCs with little to no info are ones that I put there out of necessity and they more than likely won’t be making another appearance.**

**The Primary OCs that will be seen a lot are ones that are either paired with Raynor or will be joining him.**

**Anyway thanks for reading and your patience, see y’all next time.**


	6. Getting Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raynor decides to stretch his legs a bit after looking into the void

**Hello everyone, welcome back and it's time for Raynor to stretch his legs a bit**

**I apologize if I switch from using Raynor to using Jim when referencing said person, I type and switch from one to the other without realizing it.**

**If I forget to mention it, Raynor will always absorb the Life Force in the area before moving on.**

**Oh, someone asked me about how Raynor switches between his “country boy” speak and the type you would see in Azeroth with different races. To answer that, the Heart is influencing him slightly to let him know how to address certain beings, such as him addressing Nordrammil as old one in a respectful tone.**

**NOTES: Glave/glaive: Throwing weapon.**

**Naginata: Staff weapon.**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Warcraft, StarCraft, Blizzard, or a great many things that will be in this fic except for some OCs/Characters I created in World of Warcraft and some ideas for Overlord items. If I owned Warcraft, then the Players of WoW would be able to customize the armor of the mounts to individualize them and be able to armor pets/minions for certain classes.**

(Author’s Notes)

“Speech”

_“Thoughts”_

_‘Language other than common’_

_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_

_Scene Change_

{Flashback}

**“Non-Humanoid/otherworldly voice (Zerg, Demons, Dragons, Undead, Hybrid, Overlord, Protoss, those types of things) speech”**

**_“Above’s thoughts”_ **

**_‘Above’s speech in other language’_ **

**_(Mental/Over the Heart conversations)_ **

**_Voice of the Heart_ **

**Chapter 6: Getting Attention**

_2 weeks since last chapter: Voidguard Keep_

The past two weeks had been good for Raynor and his group as they got plenty of work done for them and Nordberg with the latter’s repairs being done and defenses being added to it while also gaining some Pylons to help with the production of Life Force. Swann had reconstructed the Ballistae and even made them faster firing and had already installed three new ones at Nordberg and had five on their own base while constructing more for the future docks, outpost, and checkpoint that Raynor wanted established. The docks were for the primary way, for now, of them getting to the other islands after Raynor and some Barbarians broke more of the Empire’s hold by moving into the small village of Nordhaven and taking the few ships that were there before expertly maneuvering them to Nordhaven’s village to await the completion of the docks. The outpost was for just inside their borders by the pass to the Hunting Grounds as a way to ensure none got through the pass without someone knowing. The Checkpoint was to be built in the Hunting Grounds as a way of obtaining another steady food supply and to make another cutoff between Nordberg, the Sanctuary, and Voidguard as Raynor felt it was too much of a risk to leave it wide open and it would offer the Hunters some extra comfort and protection.

On another note, they tested their new version of the Photon Cannon and found that it could work with flowing the magical energies through it, but in compensation for that they had a slower fire rate than their predecessors’ did but was also slightly more powerful than the old ones, which was acceptable to Raynor since it lacked the shields of the old ones, which he was working on fixing, and it would still pose a very good boon to them especially if a project he wanted to test panned out. You see, when Raynor learned about these items from his time with Tassadar, he wondered if perhaps they could **_ONLY_** be attached/summoned on the ground and not possibly on the walls or even a ceiling of an area. He could already picture possibly lining the pass or the cavern with multiple cannons to ensure no one could get to his area without suffering severe losses… if they were hostile that is. And it wasn’t just walls or ceilings, if this idea worked out, then they could potentially call them on ships, vehicles, or even some of the larger Zerg and items he could possibly create into Minions as the cannons’ power was nothing to sneeze at, lacking in areas that the old ones excelled in but still impressive nonetheless. Heck, he wouldn’t mind experimenting to see if they could be placed **_IN_** the ground as a surprise attack for when enemies drew near.

On another creationary note, Raynor began theorizing with Kerrigan, Stetmann, and Ariel about possibly making Drones as a Minion to build certain buildings as a way to help build up their Zerg warriors, improve their defenses, and potentially help them unlock certain evolutions in the Zerglings and any other Zerg types that he created without having to use a Minion Totem for them. After all, if their advanced weapons and armor and even the Protoss themselves had difficulty facing some of the Zerg and their constructs then there could be endless possibilities for the enemies they would have to face here and the best part was that they could potentially recreate them so that, instead of creep, they would grow lush around them when they mutated into buildings thereby benefiting nature and keeping certain parties of the world from getting pissed off at them. It was also how he thought they may be able to change the weather of Nordberg as the Extractor could be used to push different minerals, power, and such into the air as he theorized that they could be a Zerg version of the Pylons thus allowing them to produce Life energy for them and draw on the magical energies of the world to do so while at the same time be utilized to use any extra energy it gathered to change the climate of the area if only slowly. Then there was also the Hatchery further aiding that goal and it could be used to produce Larva, but, instead of possibly making Zerg, they could create Life Energy for him to use.

Also, on a Raynor’s romance note, Jaina had been stopping by almost daily to chat and spend time with Raynor while also being interrogated… I mean entertained by Kerrigan and Nova before they accepted her into their little harem and, surprisingly, Jaina was fine with it. When asked why, she blushed brightly before stating that there was a rumor that men with large reserves of magical power tended to have extreme stamina and were well endowed to some extent, which was why the heavy magic users tended to wear robes as to hide this a bit more easily, and that she wouldn’t mind having some help to try and satisfy him as it would possibly break her if she tried. The two had blushed and nodded since that could be possible, then add in his natural stamina from when he was a Human, then his suppressed Psionic power now being unleashed, and now his Hybrid status would mean that any **_ONE_** woman would have a hard time being able to keep up, even Kerrigan.

Anyway, Fey had also been coming around quite a bit and she, Selendis, and Darla had spent a good amount of time with Raynor and, while none of the three had admitted feelings or attempted to join his growing harem; Kerrigan, Jaina, and Nova thought it was only a matter of time before they tried. On a related note, Raynor had yet to actually claim/take/sleep with Kerrigan, Jaina, and/or Nova, not that the girls minded (for now), as he wanted to build a closer bond to them as he discovered that his powers were bonding them in more than one way as the Heart was ready to mark them as his Mistresses, his Psionic powers were making a connection to them, his Zerg side would mark them afterwards, and his Protoss side wanted to ensure he showed his dedication before claiming them. They agreed to be patient, for now, and resumed spending time with/getting to know him. However, that didn’t stop them from getting make out sessions and encouraging him to get some groping in on their bodies.

On another matter, the different ruling figures had had their meetings with their scouts/emissaries and Raynor had eavesdropped on them during said meetings and found them to be entertaining and intriguing to say the least. The Horde members had all been surprised at the collection of soldiers and the appearance of Raynor and his confidants and were even more surprised when Raynor explained his reasons and they all had to acknowledge he was right on all counts and began discussing items. Thrall wanted peace since he had seen and fought beside the last Overlord at Hyjal with Cairn and Vul’jin, while Sylvanas seemed intrigued at his powers over the creatures he commanded as it may lead to her and her soldiers gaining more of their humanity back and being less monstrous, though Raynor found her choice of words about herself to be inaccurate as both he and Kerrigan found an exotic look to her that made her gorgeous.

The Alliance meeting was a tad more interesting as the Night Elf leader, Tyrande he believed her name was, was shocked beyond belief that Raynor was that powerful and that he had a World Tree Sapling, an Ancient of Stone, and a different form of the Ancient Protector in his base. The others all began to discuss the new development with Tyrande going towards being allies with Raynor since she knew the previous Overlord and the one that was ruling just before the Sundering. Magni and Mekkatorque were intrigued at his weapons and armor as well as the possibility of trade with them as the place could have untold treasures and ores in the ground that were known only to the natives.

However, they were all intrigued, curious, scared of, and a little threatened by the fact that he had multiple races under his command, had an Alpha Voidwalker under his command, Jaina was apparently the closest to making a peace pact/alliance with him if she hadn’t made one already, and that his power was slowly becoming tamed by him if the bursts he gave off were any indication and the strange creatures and buildings they saw were not very comforting either. From what their magic users they sent had informed them, the large metal building was drawing a lot of magical energies and the floating blue crystals were giving off the same kind of power and Raynor’s confidants all had the stance of veterans while quite a few had near archmage level power. Not a comforting thought when you consider they weren’t necessarily friendly.

Back to Raynor and them, more of the Ogri’la Ogres had come to them and joined their ranks; the Naga had built their homes and had found some more of their fellow brethren to join Raynor with the leader being a former Royal Guard named Salazar and had joined Raynor, Roxxan, and Kazan on their training sessions since he was going to be Raynor’s Naga leader; Nordberg had begun sending people to Raynor for training as they wanted a standing militia and possibly soldiers in case his warriors had to be called away for war and Raynor obliged and began helping them all find different weapons to suit them so they wouldn’t be like the empire and have an army of soldiers fighting the same way and using the same exact weapons that could be brought down by those who knew how to counter that way of fighting or that weapon. It was part of the reason he had his Legionnaires learn new weapons beyond their small swords and spears and shields to give them a variety to them and individualize them a bit.

Swann had been a bit happier due to some of the Legionnaires, Ogres, and militia members being craftsmen, rudimentary as it was in Swann’s eyes, and decided to help him over learning to fight since they could always use more forgers and people to keep the weapons ready and functional and a few people from the Legionnaires, Nordberg, and a few Elves from the Sanctuary began apprenticing under Swann with Giblet helping as they went. There had been similar requests from Elves and Reds to Nova and Tosh to help them with being more accurate and deadly with bows and other weapons. Zeratul had taken on a few of the magically inclined people to teach them the ways of the Dark Templar while Artanis did the same for the ways of the Templar to anyone who proved worthy of learning. Roxxan and Kazan had been helping to train more Satyrs and Ogres to be better fighters by using the same methods Raynor did when he taught them and it was proving effective since they were both worth more than 10 of their race.

While they did that, Raynor would spend time meditating and trying to pry open veil covering the future in order to see what he should do next and at the moment, he was making a bit of success in piercing through as he began to feel the veil give slightly. Currently, it was morning at the Keep and as he meditated, those sensitive to powers and even those not sensitive could feel his power swirling throughout the Keep as he was levitating off the ground while rocks floated around, trees cracks slightly, and the nearby pool of water boiled showing how much power he was generating and releasing to do what he was attempting, even if Zeratul, Kerrigan, and Nova were the only ones aware of what he was doing with Zeratul knowing because he had tried to do so himself while the latter two were because they could sense through their connection to Raynor.

As Raynor kept trying to pierce the veil, he was met with success as it tore slightly and he saw a tabard with a blood red spike going through an ornate L with spikes on the top part that was curved slightly and the tabard was placed outside, inside, and around a fortified church of some kind. He then saw a woman: She had white hair, blood red eyes that had two blood red tear streaks coming down from her eyes, and blood red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of scarlet knee high boots over black stockings that reached her mid-thigh, a scarlet and black leotard with a drape over her ass and crotch, scarlet gloves that reached just under her armpits with a black and gold band around her upper arms, pauldrons that were scarlet, grey, and gold, and a scarlet and gold cap on her head. Nearby there was a staff made of bronze that had a red jewel in the upper part. All in all, she looked like a deadly and sexy priestess and he saw that she was going to be suffering from those bearing that tabard.

He then saw a large blonde man wearing scarlet armor and the tabard from before and carried a large crimson mace with him and he was the one causing the priestess to suffer. However, the vision continued on to show the man leading a charge against the Forsaken and managed to get far enough in to clash with Sylvanas before he fell to her, but then he unleashed several phials of a liquid that corrupted Sylvanas beyond what she was and it spread throughout the Forsaken base before they then became like rapid animals before they spread out and began killing and converting their own forces and swept through the entire eastern continent before they then were taken over by a dark armored figure with pale glowing ghostly white eyes and a cursed blade and were then unleashed upon the rest of the world and a world beyond and thus bathing this world and others after the other world into shadow and death with Raynor’s home being the only beacon before even it was overwhelmed with sheer numbers and powerful entities that were turned to the Undead’s side.

After prying into that vision, he pried into another less important future and saw green skinned Trolls trying to hold out against the waves of Undead that were encroaching on their territory, which was a dark and possibly infected batch of forest, near a ruined town with the partial word _Andor_ on a sign nearby and saw they actually had some Overlord items there with them and the Undead were pressing their advantage with a floating skeleton wearing robes leading the attack on them. The Trolls were being supported by dog like creatures that he remembered were called Gnolls along with some native Ogres, Murlocs, golems, Wildkin, and a few mercenaries running from the Undead, but they weren’t going to last without support and it would only bolster the Undead with each kill they achieved. In addition to that, the various groups were also protecting the non-fighters of their races such as women, children/newborns, and, for certain ones, their eggs.

Changing the vision again, he saw a village/outpost comprised of Night Elves and a few other races under attack by demons and Undead after already being hit several times over a week’s time with some strange bear creatures coming to the Night Elves’ aid by attacking the demons from behind and saw more corrupted Satyrs joining there as well and in the end the village was razed and the entire section of that corrupted woodland was taken over and reinforced by a cult led by an Orc and demon hiding in a den of some kind before it was then used for the demons to push on and corrupt more woodland before they then called forth a demon gate and began a full attack on Azeroth only to fall to the horde of Undead later after wiping out the mortal races in the western continent.

Moving to the next vision, he saw a Horde camp within a swampland preparing defenses with Orcs, Trolls, Ogres, Tauren, Blood Elves, and some Goblins there getting ready for the coming attack by some black dragons. He saw them fight valiantly before falling to the dragons before the dragons then turned their attention to Theramore and engaged in a long siege with his forces aiding in the defenses before Jaina had to recall everyone back to Voidguard and the matriarch of the dragons used Theramore as a breeding ground for more dragons and were the strongest resistance to the demons and the Undead before they eventually were overwhelmed.

Once more breaking the vision, he saw a demon entity in a fortified city disguised as a Human wearing the same tabard as the earlier man and was gearing up to unleash his own brand of plague on the area only for it to be consumed by the substance that the man would unleash on Sylvanas and then the demon being consumed and crushing armies in his way to convert into the new Undead. He also saw a similar yet weaker demon hiding as a Human and when the plague that was unleashed on Sylvanas came to the lands he was in, he fled to the north and began killing off the mortal races waging war there only for them to become infected as well and consumed before he was taken and tortured by the armored figure for some form of vengeance.

Breaking from his Scrying, he caught himself on the ground as he caught his breath with his mind processing what he saw with his saving grace being they weren’t all going to be at once so he had time to stop them all from happening and get his forces bolstered at the same time, but he’d have to move fast since some of the catalyst events would occur today. Raynor rose to his feet and turned towards the Keep wanting to see Swann for some items he could use for what he planned.

Finding Swann in an open area of the courtyard that Swann converted to a Smithing practice area, he approached him, **“Swann, I need some of the boom tubes we made at the strongest capacity and some sticky bombs also at max strength.”** Raynor stated making Swann pause in his instructing to look at Raynor.

“What are you up to cowboy?” Swann asked as Giblet continued helping the smithies in training and Raynor smirked.

 **“Gonna make a statement to a few people and put down some threats before they become them.”** Raynor stated and Swann smirked before nodding and took Raynor to the armory and then to the explosives which ranged from appearing like a Flashbang grenade to a spider webbed cluster of smaller bombs. There were also large bombs, called Yamato Bombs, which were the size of a Zergling and would with little doubt pack a punch against anything… or would vaporize them entirely. There were also two sets of them, one set was blood red and one was black: the blood red were straight scientific reaction of minerals combusting and exploding while the black were specially designed to contain magical and psionic power which Raynor and his commanders filled to the brim and locked it in there and when unleashed would create a violent reaction that could decimate quite a few places. Essentially, a red could take out a siege tank with ease and have some punch left over for anything around it while a black could take out a Battlecruiser.

Swann led Raynor to a shelf area and gave him a belt style bandolier that held the different grenades for him and put several of the different grenades on it while Raynor also took his Glaive and Naginata and his new revolver. Nodding to Swann, they both walked out before parting ways and Raynor used his connection to call Jaina and right on que she was there, “What’s wrong Jim?” She asked worriedly and it only increased when she saw he was armed for combat and he smiled and gave her a light peck on the lips to calm her.

 **“Nothing darlin, I was only hoping you could give me a bit of information real quick.”** He stated and she sighed in relief before she nodded with a smile and Raynor stepped back before he carved the Tabard Emblem he saw into the ground, **“Where is this emblem and who wears it?”** He asked as he used his fire ability to turn the emblem red and Jaina frowned.

“That’s the mark of the Scarlet Crusade, they’re a bunch of zealous fanatics that fight the Undead and kill anyone they believe doesn’t follow their example or beliefs. They are in Tirisfal Glades near the Forsaken stronghold and the Plaguelands north of that.” She stated as she wondered how he knew of them and their emblem.

Raynor nodded his thanks while also being thankful that Jaina was able to provide detailed maps and such of the world so he knew the names of most places but had yet to learn them all, **“Where is a place with the partial word ‘Andor’ with some forest nearby that has Undead?”** He asked and Jaina flinched at the partial word since there was only one place to her knowledge that fit that description and she hated the memories of that place.

“Andorhal, it’s a town in the Western Plaguelands that was attacked by the Scourge in the early days of the war and now it’s divided down the middle with the Horde controlling the northern part while the Alliance controls the southern. They have had minor skirmishes with each other over time, but nothing major since they can’t afford to turn their attention away from the Undead.” She explained with a sad look to her eyes that Raynor saw clearly.

Raynor nodded, **“And what is the forest area on the western continent that is corrupted called?”** He asked and she frowned in confusion before something clicked.

“You must mean Felwood. It’s a part of Ashenvale that was badly corrupted when the Legion last attempted to take over Azeroth and it has only gotten worse with the lingering demons that are still there.” She stated as she was still wondering what happened to cause Raynor to know about these places.

Raynor processed this information for a moment before he nodded, **“Alright, there is a small Horde base in the swamplands near Theramore, where is it exactly?”** He asked and she blinked at the seemingly random question before she responded.

“To the Northwest of Theramore and the swamplands as you call it is called Dustwallow Marsh.” She informed him wondering why he kept asking these things.

Raynor nodded, **“And where is a wall city that is surrounded by corruption and Undead that looked like it was ransacked years ago?”** He asked and Jaina frowned further before a brief flash of pain crossed her eyes and she looked down.

“Stratholm, you’re talking about Stratholm. It’s in the Plaguelands and is one of the Scarlet Crusade bases while they also try to reclaim it entirely as they hold half and the Scourge holds the other half.” She stated before he cupped her chin and raised her face to look at him and see he was sorry for bringing up bad memories.

 **“I’m sorry darlin, didn’t mean to drudge up the past. If you ever want to talk, let me know.”** He stated and then kissed her on the lips making her smile as she hugged him with him stroking her hair since she didn’t wear her cowl when around him. After a minute or so, he pulled back, **“I gotta go darlin, I got some work to do and some attention to gain.”** He stated before kissing her forehead with her frowning at him before she widened her eyes.

“Why are you going to those places?!?” She asked frantically as she was worried about him taking on too many enemies at once and he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

 **“I need to darlin: There are some threats I need to get rid of or we risk everything.”** He stated making her confused and he sighed, **“Members of the Protoss are sometimes able to peer into the future and see how things will go and possibly change them. I am capable of doing this if I focus hard enough, which would be that output of energy you may have sensed earlier, and now I’m moving to stop some events I saw from happening. I already have the items I need to do it and if I get into trouble then I can call my troops to me. I would take some with me, but I’m the only that can actually leave the island quickly and effectively. I’ll stop by Theramore when I go to Dustwallow to let you know I’m ok before I head out again and just to be safe, some of my elites will be taking up positions in Theramore to better protect it just in case.”** He stated and she frowned before nodding in acceptance and he gave her a kiss before pulling back, **“Feel free to stay and visit Kerrigan and Nova, we think Selendis, Fey, and Darla need a push to finally admit they have feelings for me.”** He stated and they both chuckled before he gave her another kiss and went to tell Matt what he was up to since Nova and Kerrigan already knew through their connection.

As Raynor went to find Matt, he absently was grateful that he discovered that he could actually fly if he used his Hybrid wings and his Psionic powers combined meaning he could get to quite a few areas with ease and could go from place to place quickly. His musings broke as he needed to plan where he was going first and decided that the church area would be first, then the Andorhal location, then Stratholme and just outside it, then Dustwallow, and then Felwood since those events weren’t immediate but the church area concerning the woman was the soonest, Andorhal was next, Stratholme was a ways off but better to just eliminate it now, Dustwallow may be cutting it close but he could always spend some time in Theramore to get to know the people there and possibly help defend it better if he got there early, and then Felwood was the farthest when discounting Stratholme so there was no immediate danger but he wanted to be safe over being sorry so he’d crush the enemy before they could begin to weaken the outpost.

He broke from his thoughts at finding said commander going over some reports from the different projects that had some Minions or recruits in charge. He waited a minute as he finished the report in hand before Matt then noticed him, “Oh, sir, what do you need?” He asked as he straightened and looked at Raynor.

Raynor chuckled at him and waved him off, **“Relax Matt, I just wanted to let you know I’m going to go stretch my legs in the outside world for a bit and to expect items, weapons, armor, and new recruits to be coming back through a gate or two.”** He informed and Matt widened his eyes and nodded.

“Alright sir, just let me get a team together and…” He was cut off by Raynor shaking his head.

 **“I’ll be going solo since I’ll be cleaving through some Undead and I won’t be on this island. If I get into trouble, then I’ll call some soldiers to help me so go ahead and have a strike team ready, but for now it’s just me especially since I can work on using my abilities without worrying about hurting someone.”** He stated and Matt nodded and Raynor smirked a bit, **“So I saw you and Mira are talking more.”** He stated and Matt blushed slightly since he had been spending more time with his ‘wife’ after he finally decided to give her a shot after laying down the law with her, which then got him a bit of nightly fun since she enjoyed him being authoritative with her and since then they had been spending more time together.

“What can I say sir? Once she calmed down, she showed that she was a decent person to know and be around.” He stated and Raynor chuckled and patted him on the back before he bid him goodbye and he walked to the middle of the area while getting and giving nods of respect from his soldiers before he released his Hybrid ghost-like wings and took to the skies heading for the Eastern Kingdoms.

While Raynor was flying, Tosh was instructing some Reds and recruits to use the rifles that Swann was able to make that were single shots since they would need some other items before he could make a sturdy gun that could fire multiple times without worrying about the gun potentially self-destructing, “Alright brothas and sistas; make ready.” He stated as they held the rifles up and cocked the hammers back while steadying themselves, “Take aim.” They all locked them into their shoulders and aimed down the sights, “Fire!”

He called and they all fired on the targets with varying degrees of success as the targets were shredded all over the place and Tosh sighed before he had them step back and took one of the rifled before he loaded it, finding he was grateful that he learned about the old style weapons just in case he ever needed to raid a museum or some such for weapons, “Ya need ta be planting your feet firmly into tha ground and square ya shoulders to help support da rifle and let it be an extension to ya arm.” He stated as he did just that while holding the ready position, “Hold it tight to ya shoulder as you shift to da aiming position so it will just be sliding in ta place and be holding there without da fear of it coming loose.” He did just that as he aimed down the sights, “Be keeping your index finger off da trigger to steady yourself and line up your shot since where ya be pointing is where the barrel be pointing.” He stated as he moved slightly to give them a view of his finger pointing down the way the barrel was before going back to target, “Be taking a deep calming breath before you be exhaling slowly, then pull da trigger easy so ya don’t be jerking it and making the rifle move.” He stated before taking a deep breath and exhaling before he pulled the trigger easily and the rifle fired and drilled right through the bullseye. Tosh shifted back to his ready stance and lowered the gun, “Last, ya be following through by maintaining da stance until you be sure that da bullet has left the barrel as you don’t be wanting to move when the bullet still be exiting the barrel.”

He instructed as the others nodded and he handed the rifle back before having them continue firing before he turned to see Kelda coming up, “Ah, Lady Kelda, to what be the honor of having ya gracing me with ya presence?” He asked with a smile as she returned it with a light blush to her face.

“I was hoping I could join in this lesson, I know how to use a bow, but learning a new hunting weapon would be beneficial.” She stated with an eager smile and Tosh grinned.

“Of course, ya be most welcome to join in. I be making you a marksman in no time.” He stated making Kelda giggle a little before she picked up one of the rifles and Tosh helped her get into position and making sure her stance was perfect. Though this only made them both blush as he was very close to her and is hands were on her hips, shoulders, back, and legs to help position her better.

In other parts of the Fortress, one could find the various soldiers and minions interacting as if they had been cohabitating all their lives. Zerglings and wolves were cohabitating and nesting together and it wasn’t uncommon that a Zergling would be relaxing with a wolf curled into its side resting together or with pups; Zerglings and spiders were nesting together and ensuring the eggs stayed safe; Zealots talked and trained with Marines and Legionnaires; Ogres, Elves, and Satyrs chatted with each other like old friends; Humans trained, learned, and helped Naga, Fairies, Elves, and others with no prejudice or contempt; and there were even romances brewing between the each race and primarily the Elves, Naga, Fairies, Humans, and Dryads for females being sought out. Roxxan had begun courting Nalla and it seemed to be going well; Kazan had actually found a potential mate in a dryad named Willa; Obviously Tosh had a thing for Kelda; Zeratul began officially courting Raszagal under Raynor’s orders when Zeratul still showed hesitance; Phoenix actually found one of the Naga sirens by the name of Lash to be breathtaking, so to speak; Stetmann had actually been very intrigued by one of the Elves, named Lara, though Raynor wanted to smack him when he actually said that to her, and the two had been around each other ever since, when they weren’t busy with other things; Swann had been too busy focusing on his forging and work to look for anyone but he told Raynor he would look when he had time but made no promises; Ariel interestingly enough had actually moved her attentions to Matt as they spent more time together, though Raynor knew she still cared about him too but he believed it was partially hero worship, and had spent more time with him and Mira.

Naturally, Raynor and his upper group were encouraging the relations since race and such shouldn’t stop you from being with someone you could potentially love, hell Raynor and his three current women were proof of that. Needless to say, Raynor’s growing army was indeed unique in and of itself and would be interesting to those who came to seek peace or alliance with him in the future.

_3 Hours later: Eastern Kingdoms: Tirisfal Glades_

Raynor landed on a cliff overlooking the church area, which he learned from reviewing his map that it was actually a Monastery, and surveyed that area knowing that he would have to be quick and clean in this before blowing this place to hell after raiding it for everything that could help him and his people. With that thought in mind, he jumped down and landed quietly before he moved and snapped one sentry’s neck before he pointed his five talons at five more sentries and the talons launched hitting them in the neck making them drop to the ground with foam coming out of their mouths due to the venom his body created, **“Karalan.”** Raynor called and said Voidwalker was by his side in an instant, **“We’re going to clean this place out except for anyone being held prisoner here.”** He stated and Karalan nodded as he followed Raynor down to the Courtyard before the two began destroying any of the Scarlet members that came near them while Raynor felt something from the graveyard and went in that direction

As they went through the corridors killing any of the scarlet members that came at them, they soon came upon a man torturing an Undead, but from the feel of this Undead it was a Forsaken and the man seemed to be getting some sadistic pleasure from torturing the Forsaken. Frowning heavily, Raynor moved up with his sword at the ready and the Forsaken began chuckling making the man frown before he was pierced right through his chest before Raynor cut his head off and turned to the Forsaken before he blasted his Healing Aura as he unchained him and freed him from the wall. The Forsaken was surprised at this as not only was this… man helping him but he was actually healing him and he felt his body actually regressing to a more Human form as his skin gained some color back and some muscle and skin actually covered some parts that his bones shown through at.

Raynor then waved him to go as he turned to the graveyard but paused as he heard the Forsaken speak, **“Who are you and why did you help me?”** He asked and Raynor turned towards him with his eyes boring into him slightly.

 **“Because regardless of what you are, you had no say in it and you can only be what you are until maybe one day you can be cured. Do I think this applies to the other Undead who chose to be what they are or are mindless entities? No, but I can’t condone what was happening to you since he was merely doing it for his own sick pleasure and I do not condone torture but sometimes in war that is what you need to do to get information that will keep you and your people alive. As for who I am; I’m the new Overlord, Jim Raynor.”** Raynor stated making the Forsaken widen his eyes before he nodded and began to leave with Raynor heading to the graveyard after grabbing the man’s head.

As he entered, he saw a tomb and was going to investigate before he dodged to the left as a blast of dark magic shot at the ground. Raynor stood and he turned to see a skeletal figure wearing a set of armor mixed with some leather pieces attached and holding a green wand/scepter in its right hand. Raynor frowned towards him before he drew his revolver and fired at it making it dodge before it slammed into a wall after Karalan hit it with a Shadowbolt. While it was stunned, Raynor quickly used his Whirlwind Sprint and blasted forward impaling the skeletal mage to the wall before the wind lashed at it cutting it apart with Raynor grabbed its skull and tearing it off the body and blasted it with his power to kill the being once and for all and it roared out before the fire in its eyes died out.

When the body dropped, he took the wand and the armor before he burned the skeleton before he went to the main courtyard and he called a Transport Stone and his soldiers and Minions came out armed with Kazan, Roxxan, Phoenix, and Nalla following them and all of them saluted him, **“Clear the areas besides the Cathedral, kill the defenders, free the prisoners and execute any of the ones that are too far gone to save even with my abilities, and take any items such as books, weapons, armor, scrap, and such to the Keep. Also any prisoners that aren’t well enough to travel, either triage them and bring them to the Courtyard or if they’re critical take them to the keep and have our few healers begin working on them but any of the dead prisoners are to be taken back to be given a proper burial. I’ll handle the Cathedral; also bring me the heads of any of the Humans in charge here.”** He ordered and his forces nodded their heads before dividing themselves up.

As they spread out across the Monastery, Raynor went to the Cathedral with the sounds of fighting echoing out as he did before he entered the Cathedral and saw the woman trapped in a large rune fueled by magic while the man from the vision was standing in front of her. With a loud slam, Raynor closed the door and the man turned towards him in shock while the woman was in shock as well as Raynor approached with his wings still out, **“Sorry partner, but I can’t you try and use that concoction you guys cooked up.”** Raynor stated as the man grit his teeth in anger thinking Raynor was some kind of agent of the Undead.

“Who the hell are you?!?” He demanded and Raynor smirked at him making the man angry.

 **“Me? None of your business since you’ll be dead soon enough.”** Raynor stated infuriating the man even more as Raynor casually walked up before the man charged with his mace at the ready only to gasp in pain as Raynor’s Zerg Wings and his tendrils, which really looked like the spines of Spine Crawlers, pierced his body with the wings stabbing his shoulders, almost to the point the arms were being amputated, and his ‘spines’ stabbed into his legs. The man’s mace clattered to the floor as his arms were useless and Raynor pulled him close before grasping his head and began invading his mind before he found something that made him frown. Carrying the man, who was named Mograine, towards a wall, he slammed Mograine into the wall hard destroying it showing a passage and a few moments later, an Undead emerged wearing torn and tattered robes and Raynor stared at the man for a moment, **“Have your revenge, then I will do whatever you wish.”** Raynor stated as he dropped Mograine in front of the Undead, who Raynor now knew was Former High Inquisitor Fairbanks, and the Undead stared at the whimpering and trying to crawl away Mograine before he lunged at him and began tearing at his flesh while Raynor went to the woman, who was identified as High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, and stood before her, **“Now I know you’re afraid of me, darlin, but you gotta trust me that I’m not here to hurt you.”**

Raynor stated as he scraped his blade along the rune distorting the bubble and the design began to fade and lose the glow. The bubble then collapsed and Sally was free to move once Raynor went completely around the design since it was bolstered throughout the design. However, before Sally could thank her rescuer, he turned to Fairbanks and saw that Mograine was dead with only his head intact and Fairbanks was looking down at the corpse with an unemotional gaze before he clicked/gurgled at Raynor, who nodded before his wings stabbed through his skull and heart as he took the powers he had before he became an Undead and he burned the body to show respect to him. Raynor then grabbed the head of Mograine and began walking out with Sally quickly grabbing her staff and moving to catch up, “Thank you for saving me, but who are you?” She asked as she moved to keep up with Raynor.

 **“My name is Jim Raynor, I’m the new Overlord.”** Raynor stated making Sally blink in surprise before they left the Cathedral and Raynor found his soldiers there with a few women, children, and men that had seen better days while his minions were moving a few of his items through the gate with money, books, armor, and weapons and he sighed tiredly as he came up and Phoenix saluted him.

 **“Sir, we have already sent five people through the transport back to the keep and we have roughly two dozen here awaiting your help.”** Phoenix reported and Raynor nodded as he approached the people who were both hopeful and fearful of him.

Raynor stood before them before he blasted his healing aura at them and they felt their wounds; both mental and physical; heal as they stood there while Sally was in shock at such a powerful divine aura being blasted from such a dark appearing individual. As he finished, he turned to Phoenix, **“Once we have everything sent back to the Keep, have everyone begin moving the explosives here, we’re gonna send a strong message to everyone.”** Raynor stated making Phoenix nod and the people to widen their eyes as Raynor turned to the others, **“You all are free to join us, but you will have to find something to do to help since everyone, except the children since they still need to learn, does something to help keep either our fortress or our town up and running.”** He offered and the prisoners quickly nodded that they would join him and Kazan ushered them onto the Transport Stone while telling them to talk to a man named Matt while Phoenix went back to oversee the explosives being transported and Roxxan gave Raynor another 6 heads. Raynor then took a spear that a minion was carrying back before impaling the human heads counting the ones he had before putting two skeleton heads on top of them and turned to Sally Whitemane, **“And what are you gonna do darlin?”**

He asked and she shifted slightly, “I joined the Scarlet Crusade to protect people and destroy the Undead, but then I saw that they were just destroying anyone that didn’t follow their ways, beliefs, and choices before they did anything to the Undead and you finding Fairbanks there proves that. They all betrayed me because I refused to execute a family when there was no sign of them being infected. They then imprisoned me and sent me to Renault for ‘reeducation’ or termination depending on how remorseful I was after the initial purging. I now see how corrupt they are, how corrupt I was, and I want to end it and still stop the Undead. So, if you’ll have me, I’ll gladly join you and help train any priests or healers you have already.” She stated and Raynor nodded before Kazan had her go into the transport while the minions finished taking everything that could be used from the Monastery and began bringing in the Red Yamato Bombs and making sure at least three were going to the graveyard, three to the library, three to the armory, three to the halls, three to the cathedral, and many scattered around and in between the areas before they all began filing out and the stone disappeared once the last of them were through.

Once everyone was clear, and Karalan was back in his shadow, Raynor flew high into the air and moved away before he threw a fireball at the Red Yamato Bombs in the Courtyard causing them to go off thereby setting the others off consuming the whole monastery in a ball of flame with the ruins still ablaze. Raynor then landed outside the ruins and stabbed the spear into the ground before using his Psi Blades to carve a message into the ground with a black flame coursing around it. Raynor nodded at his work before he took off to the skies again heading for Andorhal.

20 minutes later showed a batch of Forsaken coming to investigate the explosion after Vorrel, the Forsaken that was being tortured, reported that the Overlord had attacked the Monastery and they found the Monastery in flaming ruins with the heads of the Scarlet Officers from the Monastery, except Sally Whitemane, impaled on a spear with writing burned into the ground, **_Enemies of the Overlord, beware!_** And at the bottom was an emblem that appeared to be a sword stabbed between a pair of curved hand blades. The Forsaken looked to each other before the leader took the spear and went back to Undercity to speak to their Lady.

_An hour later: Western Plaguelands_

Raynor was currently flying over the Western Plaguelands trying to find the location he saw in his vision while also adjusting to the added power he had as the Scarlet Crusade had 3 weapon molds, a forge stone, a new smelter, and a mana totem. Naturally, Swann was ecstatic at it as the current smelter was for Iron and now they could do Steel and so the first thing Swann was working on was new weapons for everyone not counting Raynor since he had his on him at the moment and the Smelters worked in that a new smelter could take the old weapons and armor and reuse the powers within them to recreate the item in the new metal and thus allow more power to be put into it without Swann having to deal with an armory full of weak gear though as they built a proper military there would be those who had better gear than others to show their rank and status.

Shaking those thoughts away for now, he absentmindedly heard combat from below him and saw some Ogres fighting some Undead before he saw the other minor races and he nodded to himself before he dive bombed the Undead causing a small explosion as he hit the ground and the Undead were blasted apart. As the dust covered him, Raynor called out his Psi Blades, Zerg wings, and spines and began cutting down the Undead with their death rattles and the sound of his attacks moving being the only things that the defenders could hear while they moved from the dust cloud so they wouldn’t get caught up in the, by the sounds of it, massacre. As the dust died down, the Undead turned their focus to Raynor and he grinned as his Zerg blood was howling in joy at the combat and massacre he was committing against them and it only increased as he threw out some bombs exploding some of the larger Undead as the sticky bombs stuck to the inside of their open gut and exploded before he continued killing while the defenders were shocked to see this… being cleaving apart the Undead like they were nothing and were even more shocked as the being called a stone and soldiers and fellow warriors came rushing through and attacked the Undead as well.

As Raynor’s soldiers and Minions joined the fray, Raynor squared off against the skeleton, which Mograine’s memories told him was called a Lich, **“You are powerful for a mortal, once you’re dead, I’ll be sure to resurrect you as a faithful servant of the Scourge.”** The Lich stated and Raynor snorted in amusement.

 **“If you had any brains in that skull of yours, you’d know you were out of your league.”** Raynor stated before he was gone and the Lich felt pain as two glowing blades came out of its chest before its head was held in a vice like grip of the mortal he was fighting, **“See?”** Raynor stated with a smirk before he stabbed the body with his wings and spines causing the Lich in his hand to roar out in pain before Raynor blasted him and thick roots of different colors entangled the Lich. Raynor smirked as he dropped the Lich and looked to see that his men had broken the remnants of the Undead horde that attacked with the defending groups aiding them and there were only a few minor or moderate injuries nothing major.

Naturally, at seeing Roxxan and Nalla following him, the other Ogres went to them and wanted to join their clan, which Raynor said was technically true since Roxxan was in charge of the Ogres, and the Murlocs joined since a few of Raynor’s Naga had come along as well and the Murlocs and Naga had always had a bit of a kindred spirit with each other. That left the Mercenaries, Trolls, Gnolls, Wildkin, and Golems, “Thank ya mon, we be in da nasty trouble before you be showing up.” One of the Trolls stated and the others nodded, counting the Golems though it was barely a nod, and Raynor nodded back.

 **“Glad I could make it in time to help you.”** Raynor stated as the Minions and soldiers went through and made sure the Undead were… well… dead, **“I don’t think it’s safe for you to stay here anymore.”** Raynor stated as the air was foul with death and decay and the Trolls nodded.

“You be right mon, but we don’t be having anywhere ta go. The Humans be forcing us from our forests, the Undead be coming at us at all times, the Horde don’t want us, and we ain’t gonna serve da Legion. We only be here because we be running from the death plague that them Undead bring wit them everywhere they go.” The main troll, who seemed to be a Priest, stated and Raynor nodded.

 **“True, but you can come to my lands. You can stay in the forest so long as you can share it with any other people that follow me and wish to reside there. As you can see, I have Satyrs with me and they too favor the forests over what I would consider normal, if you can get along with them then there will be no issues. Also, if it helps, I have a World Tree Sapling aiding me and thus I can reforest areas within my domain so there will be no fear of us forcing you deeper into the forest so we can take trees for lumber.”** Raynor offered and they widened their eyes while the Priest had one question that need to be answered.

“And what we be having to give in return for this generosity?” He asked with a raised eyebrow and Raynor smirked.

 **“Just that you help the people in my land: Don’t attack anyone traveling through the forest, help out with gathering and defending if it is needed, and for those that wish to join my military, loyalty. I ask nothing more.”** He stated and the Troll seemed intrigued before he nodded and shook Raynor’s hand with the Wildkin, Golems, Mercenaries that were going to join anyway to get away from the Undead for a time at least, and the Gnolls all nodded their heads in agreement before they, the soldiers, and the Minions began helping to get all the others, their items, the items that belonged to Raynor that they agreed to give him when they learned they truly did belong to him, and the eggs to the Transport Stone to see Matt for where to go and where to put the items.

Raynor then took the Lich and flew to Andorhal a short ways from him and floated in the ‘no man’s land’ between the two factions halves and drew attention from both before he took the Lich and held it out, **“This guy won’t be bothering you guys again, when your leaders ask who did it, tell them the Overlord sends his regards.”** Raynor stated while sensing their thoughts of shock at seeing one of the more powerful Lich’s there like he was nothing before Raynor’s eyes glowed and the Lich’s body was suddenly enveloped with power causing him to roar out in pain before his body turned to ash shocking the onlookers, **“Be seeing ya.”** Raynor stated before he took to the skies again with the onlookers being frozen in shock.

Raynor got above the clouds and flew straight for the Eastern Plaguelands and, more importantly, where he felt the two levels of demonic power while also spending his two Spell Catalysts, as the Trolls had one along with a Minion totem and a vitality totem, on his elemental spells pushing them two stages higher, which he was happy about since it helped even his skill set slightly since he was great in close combat, great with a firearm, and he was decent in his magic since he hadn’t gotten many spells that would give him a variety to try and use in combat nor did he have spells that would push his mana reserves.

He broke from his thoughts as he sensed the demonic energy from outside Stratholme and flew towards it to find a detachment of Scarlet soldiers with one having the demonic energy and he channeled his new fireball and it was easily half his size before he threw it at the group. The demon one jumped away as the fireball killed the scarlet soldiers but the wave of fire that came afterwards caught the demon causing him to roar in pain as his illusion dropped showing he was a Nathrezim or Dreadlord.

As Raynor landed, the Dreadlord, whom Raynor sensed was named Mal’Ganis, growled before he lashed out at Raynor, who twisted around and sliced off the Dreadlord’s wings before he grabbed him with his lightning whip causing the Dreadlord to roar out again before he was slammed into the ground. Raynor then slammed his foot on the Dreadlord’s back before he grabbed the Dreadlord by the horns and roared as he tore the head off the Dreadlord’s shoulders before he burned the body with Lightning and Fire until it was nothing but ash. Raynor then tied the head of the Dreadlord to his belt before he flew off towards Stratholme

_Back at Voidguard_

Matt had been busy getting everyone settled in and placed where they could go. Some of the former Prisoners had decided to go to Nordberg as they were used to colder weather while the Mercenaries stayed at the keep with their families and began training with and training the soldiers since they had their own form of fighting since they were professional soldiers at one point. The Murlocs had taken up residence along the coast and were being part of the Naga home; The Trolls and Gnolls joined the Satyrs in the forests but many of them also joined the growing military; The Wildkin and Golems went to a deeper part of the woods but were still willing to help Raynor if needed with the Golems being kindred to Malordan; and Swann and Matt had the supplies and everything moved to where they needed to go.

While that was going on, Fey, Darla, and Selendis were before Nova, Jaina, and Kerrigan, **“I’m glad you three are here since we can talk about you three and your relationship with Jim.”** Kerrigan stated and she, Nova, and Jaina smirked at seeing them blush, which in Selendis’ case was blue, **“We know, and can sense, that you each have feelings for him so it is pointless to deny it.”** She stated and they blushed more while Darla looked down, **“Something wrong Darla?”**

Darla had tears in her eyes slightly, “I’m glad I have the chance, but how can I be with him when we are so different?” She asked and the others could see where she was coming from since she fit in his hand, literally, and that could make it awkward or difficult to a relationship.

Kerrigan chuckled, **“You let us and your lord worry about that and just tell him later… that is if we let you.”** She stated and Darla nodded at the first part before the three looked at her in confusion, **“We aren’t against Jim having more lovers and loves, but you will have to convince us exactly why we should let you into our growing family first.”** Kerrigan stated and the three all narrowed their eyes slightly at the challenge and Kerrigan smirked since she wanted to see that fire in anyone’s eyes that wanted to be with Raynor. She smiled inwardly since her lover, even if he was that in title only at the moment, was going to one very lucky man when he got back.

_At Stratholme_

Raynor cut down another Scarlet member before turning and bisecting a Ghoul with his sword in hand before he channeled magic into it and swung it making a blade of magic launch out and cut through several Undead and Scarlet warriors that were fighting each other for control of the gates. Raynor decided to let his pent up aggression and hunger for combat out while letting his enemies do some of the work for him. He did this by opening the gates that divided the city making the Undead swarm in with the Scarlet defenders swarming to intercept them and more came as the sounds of battle echoed out and Raynor entered the fray with him destroying anyone that came near him. He already called a Transport Stone with his Archers, Marines, Karalan, and Tosh being on the buildings raining down on targets as they pleased with a contingent of Satyrs and Ogres watching their backs.

Raynor spun dodging a spear to the back before the attacker’s head was blown off courtesy of Tosh before Raynor lashed out with his advanced drain life spell and 20 Undead and Scarlet members were consumed by black lightning before it bounced to more of their allies and then went back into Raynor. Once he absorbed it into himself, he chucked his glaive and it began bouncing through enemies while he took his revolver and blasted an Abomination to pieces with an enhanced round. He then holstered it and threw a Boom Tube into the mass of Undead coming at them and they were consumed in the explosion as he turned his sword into a staff again and began cutting and slamming any enemy that got close to him with the weighted end becoming spiked while the blade elongated and he spun the staff as he cut through enemies or bashed their heads in.

As more and more became focused on Raynor, that’s when the Minions, Zealots, Zerglings, Roxxan, Kazan, Salazar, and Zeratul rushed out the Transport Stone and began cutting down both the Scarlet members and Undead. Raynor turned and cut down another Abomination before he twisted and caught his glaive before throwing it again before he channeled his drain life spell again with as much mana as he could quickly gather before he launched it into the air and it rained down striking dozens of Undead and scarlet members before it lashed out and began healing his few soldiers that had been injured before leaping back to Raynor. Raynor sighed as he looked around as his soldiers made sure the corpses were still corpses before they began unloading the Black Yamato Bombs before calling even more of the non-minion soldiers to sweep through the city for everything of value and place the explosives throughout it with the commanders leading them while Raynor and Karalan went to the Crimson Throne after he absorbed all the Life Force in the area.

As they entered, after killing more of the Scarlet defenders, Raynor came face to face with a large throne-like room with a man at the back of the room and sensed strong demonic energy within him. Narrowing his eyes, he stopped Karalan from approaching, “Karalan, lock this place down. He’s not what he appears to be.” He stated and Karalan nodded and faded into the shadows as Raynor moved forward.

The man frowned at Raynor as he stepped into the circular area he stood in, “Such insolence, to think a creature such as you would believe he could take me on.” The man, who was supposed to be the Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan, stated but Raynor knew better due to the demonic energy coming off of him.

 **“What is insolent is that a Dreadlord underestimates the man who is the successor to the one who helped kill Archimonde at Hyjal.”** Raynor stated surprising the man before he snarled and grew in size as he became a Dreadlord twice the size of Mal’Ganis and had a putrid purple aura surrounding him, **“Hmm, I wonder how much the Queen of the Forsaken would pay me to not only deliver your head, but show her that her commander betrayed her?”** Raynor wondered idly as he drained some information from Mal’Ganis and knew this Dreadlord was supposed to be dead and was named Balnazzar. He broke from his thoughts as he dodged a swipe of claws aimed at him before he retaliated by throwing a fireball into the Dreadlord’s face causing him to roar in pain before two large icicles shot into his wings tearing them apart before nine tendrils of lightning wrapped around him with one on his neck, one on each arm, one on each leg, one on each wing, one around his waist, and the last around his head making him roar in pain as the lightning bit into him before the whips turned black and he roared more as his power and life force was drained from him and flowed into Raynor.

Raynor absently noticed that his talons elongated into about three inch claws before they retracted again and his bone like wings gained some hide between the bones before it folded up to leave his wings as weapons with less to aim at. He also noticed his elbows gained spikes/horns since he wasn’t about to grow horns out of his head and his eyes had, what looked like, putrid green flames dancing in front of them and he smirked as Balnazzar was beginning to shrivel and wither away, **“How does it feel, Dreadlord? How does real death feel?”** Raynor asked as the Dreadlord continued to wither away with the exception of the head since Raynor would need that for identification purposes and possible bounty.

Once he had taken all the demonic energy, and his body turned it into his own, he released the lightning and cut the head off before the body released a great deal of Life Force and he absorbed it all before he went back outside with Karalan rejoining him and Raynor’s troops quickly moved in and placed three Black Yamato Bombs in the building while Tosh was there waiting for him, “We be finding lots of weapons and armor along with books, spells, supplies, and money. There also be another Spell Stone here as well as 3 weapon molds as well as some designs for some weapons and armaments that I tink Swann will be happy to be having. We also be finding documentation on just where and how many members da Scarlet Crusade be having, though once word be getting out dat there leaders be dead, they probably gonna be scattering or finding someone else to follow.” Tosh informed him and Raynor nodded, “The boys be putting da last of the bombs throughout the city and are just waiting on the last few to come back to the transport, though a few were injured pretty badly when they was blindsided by 3 Abominations and were sent back already with that woman, Sally I be believing her name was being, being there ready to heal them once they crossed.” He reported and Raynor nodded before he gave Tosh the two heads and Tosh gave a grin and took them before he headed back to the Keep while Raynor waited for the last soldier to cross after reporting all the bombs were in place.

Karalan sunk into his shadow and Raynor took off to the skies before he flexed his power and the bombs all went off since, unlike the reds, they were tied to a wave of magic or Psionic energy hitting them, but it had to be a wave from the same source that filled them and, while there were some that he hadn’t filled, there had been plenty of his own in the city to go off and set off the others throughout it turning the city and the areas still defiled by the plague of undeath into nothing but ruins and flames.

Raynor nodded to himself before he took off towards Theramore with his enhanced Whirlwind Sprint making him take off like a rocket. On his way across the ocean, he got word from the Heart, **_You found the clone animal spell: Using this you can make most animals multiply and it is very useful for maintaining a large amount of food animals for your budding empire but it cannot be used on animals that have been marked as White Minions. As you increase the power of this spell you will be able to make more clones of the animals with each cast and make clones of the clones._** He nodded to himself as he kept flying and absentmindedly decided on a way to ensure Theramore was protected and he could interfere if they were attacked and it was more than just him stationing troops there, he just had to get there and talk to Jaina’s second in command, Geralt Longstride.

_Three hours later: Theramore_

Raynor landed at the front of Theramore castle and Geralt, a man with pitch black hair but a snow white beard with one grey eye and one green eye and dressed in dark green plate armor with a bastard sword on his back, came up and saluted him, “Lord Raynor, what brings you here sir? Lady Proudmoore isn’t here right now.” He asked then informed as he knew this was his lady’s future husband, though that wasn’t _official_ yet, and knew he was to be respected… even if for no other reason than he was the successor to the man that helped keep him and many others alive at Hyjal.

Raynor waved him off, **“It’s alright Geralt, Jaina is at the Keep for now sorting through things with the others. I’m here because I’m going to be helping the Horde settlement to the Northwest and wanted to tighten up and improve the defenses here in case of anything unforeseeable coming here and when Jaina returns I will remove anything that she doesn’t want here.”** He stated and Geralt nodded since Raynor was technically their ruler along with Jaina unless she said otherwise, **“Good, now is there an open space that can be used to call a structure here?”** He asked and Geralt nodded before leading him near the town square with the soldiers and citizens watching Raynor and muttering things about him since he had been to Theramore once or twice but hadn’t been around the public much.

Once they arrived, Raynor called a Transport Stone before five Barbarians came through carrying the other Warp Tower Catalyst that Raynor had before the Barbarians set it down and stepped back as the Transport Stone disappeared and the Catalyst turned into a full tower and Raynor brought in several Minions carrying different parts and items to help with the defenses, **“This tower marks this area as my domain thereby allowing me and my minions to sense if a threat comes here meaning we have an early warning system for you and they are bringing in state of the art Ballistae that my engineers are still working on upgrading further and they will be set up along your walls and the tower to help protect this place and some of my more… unique soldiers will be coming later to call a more unique defense mechanism to aid you. The tower also doubles as an evacuation point should this place come under attack and will put them directly into my base’s walls where we will care for them until they are able to return here and since this area is marked, I can know exactly if spies try to break in here and try to get into my base or to harm any of you.”** Raynor stated with Geralt nodding while still being in shock at the Tower’s beautiful yet intimidating design.

“I see, thank you milord for this as it could save quite a few people’s lives and protect everyone from potential threats. I don’t know how to thank you.” He stated and offered his hand that Raynor gladly shook.

 **“Just promise to stay loyal to Jaina and we will be more than even.”** He stated and Geralt gladly nodded before Raynor frowned and turned his head towards the Marsh, **“Hmm, seems I need to get going here.”** He stated and Geralt saluted to him before he moved to see if he could help the soldiers and Minions with some of the Theramore soldiers and civilians moved to do the same while Raynor spread his new bone and hide wings and took off.

It only took a few minutes to reach Brackenwall Village and found that the attack already started before he landed at the entrance and roared at the Dragonkin forcing them to pause in their advance and for the Horde defenders to pause as well wondering what the hell was going on especially since an armored man with a set of wings, weird tendrils, claws, and a fire in front of his eyes was standing there in front of them protectively. The Dragonkin all were unsure what to do since they had orders from their queen but this… Alpha male was making them pause. When Raynor took a step forward, they all took a step back as his aura was assaulting them and their minds and they couldn’t figure out who to obey.

The Horde members were in shock since this… man, who they could only assume was the Overlord they had heard about and were ordered not to engage, was making the Black Dragonflight that was under the control of Onyxia, the daughter of Deathwing, hesitate to fight. Their thoughts broke as the Overlord raised his hands and energy blasted out at the Dragonkin making them roar out in pain before black smoke left them and dispersed and the Dragonkin’s scales/hide turned dark purple with the same accents and they seemed less bloodthirsty. Their shock grew as the Dragonkin bowed to him and he spoke in a language they couldn’t understand before the Dragonkin nodded and left before he turned towards the Horde members, **“Tell your Warchief that I said he can thank me later.”** Raynor stated before he took off for Onyxia’s cavern leaving the Horde forces confused and in shock with the Ogres wondering if they should go and join him since they had heard rumors that their lost kin had joined him.

Back with Raynor, he was flying, figuratively, through the trees towards Onyxia’s lair which happened to be a mountain outside the actual marsh/swamp area. As he neared it more Dragonkin came rushing out at him with a Drake named Smolderwing lingering back to see what would happen. Raynor didn’t disappoint as he charged up his power and blasted them all with it as it began destroying the corruption and madness that Deathwing had infected them with. Once their madness left like the others, Raynor approached Smolderwing who seemed to be fighting with himself, **“Help. Us.”** He rasped as he fought the madness that he let control him until he could find a way out.

Raynor nodded and shot forward before grabbing his head and blasted his power into Smolderwing causing said dragon to roar out in pain and defiance as Raynor kept pumping more into him and even released his bone wings and spines and stabbed them into non-lethal areas to increase the flow of power going into him. Smolderwing roared out in greater pain before a large cloud of the black smoke launched into the air as it dispersed before Smolderwing turned purple with the magma red and orange accents. Smolderwing blinked before he moved and Raynor entered Onyxia’s lair.

It took him ten minutes to make it to the main part as her brood kept coming at him and he continued purging the corruption from them and it was getting annoying since he couldn’t solve it like the Satyrs since this corruption was different than Fel Magic corrupting their minds, this was a different kind of corruption altogether. So he continued removing the corruption knowing if he got the queen on his side then he would show he was truly a player in this world and it would save a large brood from corruption and possible future extermination.

Once he entered the main chamber, he heard dark laughter, **“What insect has entered my lair and what does it do to my children and warriors that they turn on me so?”** The deep, but obviously feminine, voice asked as it echoed everywhere and Raynor smirked.

 **“This insect is the newest Overlord and I was removing the corruption you and your father cursed the brood with.”** He stated as he read the surface thoughts of the dragon matriarch that he sensed right above him and knew she was going to be cautious since he could sense the suspicion and slight… hope within her subconscious. Raynor quickly vanished and moved to his far right missing the clawed… foot that came down on where he was before he moved and jumped on Onyxia’s back and grabbed hold of her wings before he blasted his power full force into her making him gain a powerful glow before he put his wings and spines into her and pumped even more into her making her roar in pain and fury.

Raynor kept pumping his power into her as she kept thrashing and writhing while he held fast and kept riding her as she moved before she smashed into a wall and he fell off before he rolled and dodged when she tried to pin him and then leapt and grabbed her head before he began filling her again and she began to thrash to get him off.

(Sooooo many innuendos this chapter that I honestly did not mean to do and I only noticed once I edited the chapter before posting it)

However, this time she was losing her strength as his power attacked the corruption within her and began freeing her so she could help fight it, which she showed by digging her claws into the stone floor to hold herself there before she roared out and a huge cloud of black smoke left forcing Raynor and Onyxia apart. Raynor regained himself and quickly blasted the smoke with his power making it writhe in pain before Onyxia joined in and breathed her fire at it making it shudder and shake before it finally exploded and dispersed sending Raynor into the wall and Onyxia to the floor.

Raynor was the first to regain himself and stood shakily as he was still clearing the cobwebs from his head before he looked and saw Onyxia there and approached, **“How do you feel darlin?”** He asked as she stood and shook her head as well while feeling free for the first time in… she didn’t even remember when she felt like this last and she turned to Raynor as she smiled before she shrunk down and a few moments later a beautiful women stood before Raynor. She had long dark purple hair braided behind her that reached near her ass; she had light purple eyes that seemed to dance in the darkness; her body was an hourglass figure that looked to have been sculpted as there was not a flaw anywhere and her body curved perfectly with how her breasts and ass were; her breasts were an easy DD cup and her ass was firm with wide hips being connected to it; over her body she had a dark red gown that showed her stomach region while accentuating her breasts and had a slit to show off her right leg with heels to match on her feet.

All in all she looked gorgeous and he just knew Kerrigan and the others were going to think he was intentionally trying to bring women in for them to try and approve of. Onyxia smiled and sauntered up to him, “Oh, I feel great and I have you to thank for it, my lord.” She stated with her voice sounding soothing and seductive yet had power behind it to warn lesser males not to waste her time when she desired a real alpha male.

Raynor smirked, **“You’re welcome darlin, but if you’re thinking about thanking me, you’ll have to take it up with the girls I have already and I don’t want to see any kind of bloodshed or fighting if you want in.”** He stated with his expression turning serious and she smiled wider since he was showing he was an alpha since he wasn’t tolerating anyone just deciding on their own to join his brood and he wasn’t going to let anyone try and force their way in either it was his brood and he and those he let in were deciding who was allowed in. She broke from her thoughts as Raynor spoke again, **“As for your brood, I figured you could come back to my lands and set up your home in one of the many caverns strewn throughout the area or even the tunnel system that lies beneath my keep.”**

“That would be most acceptable my lord and I look forward to spending more time together.” She stated as she ran her finger along his chest and he smirked before kissing her hand and called a Transport Stone but frowned as it wouldn’t come, “It is probably the lingering essence of that corruption. My brood will handle moving everything within my den to your home as I sense some of my brood are already at Theramore with your Minions having let them in.” She stated and Raynor nodded and moved to leave before she stopped him and placed her hands to her chest before a hand sized glowing orb came between them and she held it out for him, “This is power that I hold under the bidding of my father, I think he was able to take parts of the Throne of Magic for himself and then split them between himself, me, and my brother when he was imprisoned centuries ago. I sense much power in you and you have the strongest connection to magic that I have ever seen, I can only conclude that this belongs to you.” She stated and Raynor eyed the orb in her hands that seemed to be a twisting nether of purple, black, and fire red.

 **“I thought the Throne was actually a tome containing the magics of the world?”** Raynor asked as he wondered how the throne was changed to such a way.

Onyxia sighed, “My father actually found the Throne before he was imprisoned and turned it into pure magic itself to increase the user’s power. However, he was unable to absorb it as the other dragons interfered but he was able to break it into fragments and they scattered and I can only assume that he was able to get three and kept one while giving my brother and I each one. I do not know how many of them there are in the world.” She explained and Raynor nodded as he looked over the orb.

 **“For now, I’ll merely take it with me. I’ll use it later as I don’t know what will happen if I take it now.”** He stated and she nodded before handing it to him and he placed it within a pouch on his belt and was about to speak before he felt something on his back and saw a hatchling crawling up and resting on his shoulder and he absentmindedly scratched under his chin and it purred slightly, **“You wanna come with me buddy?”** He asked and the hatchling responded by rubbing its head against his helmeted cheek and he chuckled, **“Alright, you can come with me.”** He stated after seeing Onyxia nod and Raynor nodded to Onyxia and left leaving Onyxia to call the rest of her brood back to her to begin moving the few eggs that were there as well as some treasures, artifacts, and items that she was sure her lord would appreciate.

 _“Oh he will become my mate, I don’t give a damn if I’m his alpha or not, but he will be my mate.”_ Onyxia thought determinedly before she set about organizing her brood to gather everything and then head to Theramore to go to her lord’s home.

_6 hours later: Felwood: Emerald Sanctuary_

The members of the Cenarion Circle were nervous as they prepared for the attack coming from the corrupted Satyrs, some lesser demons, some Treants, the Abyssals, and the Infernals and, while they had some of the nearby Furbolgs from Timbermaw Hold, they were in for one hell of a fight. Even in the dark of night they would have been able to see that the enemy was closing fast. As they prepared, they idly recalled that there was a loud explosion coming from the far off area that many of the defilers used as a base shortly before the attack came into view, but they assumed it was some traveler fighting the enemy and was not as important as them losing their hold in the corrupted woodland.

Their thoughts were broken by the attacking force being cut off by white and black flamed Infernals and Abyssals respectfully with Satyrs, Ogres, Humans with weird armor and weapons, and surprisingly Furbolgs and Orcs with all of them looking like they were ready to fight before a figure dropped between the two forces and stood between them and the attacking force actually moved back slightly as if in fear and they noticed the figure had a Black/Purple dragon hatchling on his shoulder.

Raynor stared at the group before him with his aura being far above what it was before as he had taken in Onyxia’s part of the Throne after he found a secluded area and he decimated the area after he absorbed the power since the shockwave sent out wasn’t exactly area friendly and felt every part of him become boosted as the magic empowered him fully to ensure his body could handle the power and he found that he could use his spells that he knew much better than he did before. There was also the fact Onyxia apparently had a Mana totem, 2 spell catalysts, a minion Totem, and a Forge Stone in her lair and she had brought them, her Brood, and all the treasures she had stockpiled over the years to Voidguard.

Now Raynor was here to collect more Satyrs and Abyssal, Infernals, and perhaps the Furbolgs and that was what he had been doing for the last two hours. He had cured the crazed Furbolgs he had encountered and they had moved the children and women to Voidguard while pushing on against the faction of the Shadow Council that was in Felwood within an old Druid Den that they called Jaedenar and Raynor freed the Satyrs there and the Orcs that had not willingly joined them but had been corrupted instead. Then he broke the Dreadlord in charge of the faction named Lord Banehollow as well as the Orc that was the mortal in charge that was named Fel’dan. He destroyed both by blasting them with pure magic that ate away at the Fel and Chaos magic fueling their bodies and then it ate away at them except for their heads since he needed those.

Once the den was clear, he put explosives in it since it was so tainted by Chaos Magic that there was no hope for fixing it and it was more merciful to destroy it, but he did have some of his soldiers take the bodies of the druids that had slumbered there as a way to show them respect and found one more mana totem. Anyway, after he blew up the Den, he called reinforcements and began moving to intercept the force that was to attack the outpost/village area.

And now, here we are with him looking at the still remaining forces that were corrupted and he began gathering magic in his hands raising them as the corrupted individuals braced themselves for an attack but it was too late as Raynor blasted the ground with the magic and it swept out like a tidal wave that launched out and flooded the area with the druids forced to take a step back at the pure magic and force of nature contained within and, to their shock, bore witness to the corruption of Felwood being pushed back and the Abyssals and Infernals along with the Satyrs and treants release a large black smoke into the air that dispersed while the lesser demons burned except for one Felhound. Said Felhound walked up to Raynor and propped itself under his hand with him raising an eyebrow in curiosity but figured it was an animal thing due to his Zerg biology.

As his forces moved to explain things to the now freed individuals, Raynor whistled and more Satyrs came out carrying stretchers and walked up to the Emerald Sanctuary as the outpost/village was called and Raynor walked up and looked over the members of the Cenarion Circle and those that were giving aid, **“Be sure to give these Druids a proper burial, they died in their sleep at the hands of the Shadow Council and deserve better than staying in that corrupted pit.”** Raynor stated as the Satyrs set the stretchers down and moved back to their kin as Raynor saw the Cenarion members nod with a sad look in their eyes before Raynor grabbed two bags from Karalan and tossed them to the feet of the leader of the area, **“You won’t have to worry about the Dreadlord or that Orc leader anymore.”** Raynor stated before he turned and walked back towards his soldiers.

However, he was stopped by an Elf, “Wait! Who are you and how did you remove the corruption?!?” He asked and Raynor paused before he looked back to him.

 **“I’m the Hybrid Overlord, Jim Raynor, and as for the corruption, I have ties to all parts of magic so I can kill the corruption and purge it.”** Raynor stated before a Furbolg came up and growled something to him and Raynor remained calm, **“I removed the corruption from them and then healed the wounds they had with magic and once they were free, they decided that they dishonored their clan and home and have decided to exile themselves to my lands and help me as a payment of debt for freeing them from the corruption. I have already agreed to let others join me as I find them in case there are more in the world that wish for their own home again.”** He stated and the Furbolg nodded before he growled again and Raynor nodded, **“Yes, that can be arranged.”** He stated and Furbolg nodded and left with his clansmen while Raynor went with his new soldiers and called a Transport Stone before he and his forces in addition to the Treants left through it leaving the Cenarion Circle and its few helpers to wonder what the hell was going on.

Unknown to them, his Naga had gone to Ashenvale and Darkshore and recruited more of their brothers and sisters and had begun funneling them out with little doubt that the Horde camp on the beach in Ashenvale noticed the withdrawing forces of Naga and that the Night Elves were most definitely noticing them being gone. Not that it mattered, let the races know the Naga rebels against Illidan Stormrage had a new leader and one that could back up any claim to power he had.

_Voidguard_

As Raynor came through with his soldiers, Kazan was there to meet them and led his kin off to meet with the others while the new Flame Giants and Ancients of Flame went and joined their brothers and forerunner to become better adjusted while the Furbolgs and Treants went with the Satyrs to learn where they could stay while also taking in the sight of the different races working together for the city. The Orcs looked around approvingly at the construction going on and Raynor sent them to Matt to get directions on what they could do to help and where they could take residence as this was slowly growing into a true capitol with the influx of beings Raynor had gotten. He even got some of the less… zealous members of the Scarlet Crusade to join him as they were actually followers of Sally when she was in charge and had been trying to find her for weeks and had brought any and all prisoners that the people he wiped out held captive and they in turn joined his growing territory along with some of the people of Theramore since it was getting a bit crowded with the influx of what was left of Admiral Proudmoore’s navy and Marines and those of the Alliance that respected and wanted to follow Jaina.

Raynor walked into the keep and removed his helm as he reached his throne before he sat in it and sighed tiredly as it had been a long day and using so much magic and Psionic energy and taking in that much power had drained him slightly beyond the normal way he drained himself. He was just grateful the throne was enchanted and connected to the Heart so it was refueling him so to speak and helping remove some of his fatigue and he idly noticed his new Felhound was lying beside the throne with his hatchling laying on the armrest of the throne since it was larger than normal. He figured he’d rest here until he was back at 100% or someone needed him, which gave him time to think and plan on what type of Minions to use his two newest minion totems to create and what he will probably need in the future.

He broke from his thoughts when he felt a small weight on his shoulder and a small pair of lips giving him a light kiss to the cheek and he looked to see Darla there and he smiled, **“Hello Darla, did you have a nice chat with Kerrigan and them?”** He asked and got his answer in the form of her blushing and fidgeting slightly.

“Yes, I did. They accepted Fey, Selendis, and myself into your family unit, as they called it, and said we would be working on a way to get me to a more appropriate size so I could actually be with you and maybe give Selendis a way to experience relations in a Human way at least when she is with you and us.” She stated and Raynor used his unique biology to make one of his hair tendrils move and caressed her cheek lightly with it making her blush.

 **“Don’t worry Darla, we’ll find a way to make it so you and I can interact like I do with the others, I promise.”** He stated with a smile and she returned it as she snuggled against his hair tendril before he stood since he may as well go over everything needed with Matt, he did have a kingdom to run now and he had to plan a few visits he wanted to hav since he still had a few heads to deliver as well as plan for future defenses.

**Done, next time Raynor's gonna talk with some people and have a bit of fun with his Queen of Blades**

**A couple people that read my NOG fic asked if I could list the items that Raynor has gathered already and I figured why not. So, with that said, Raynor has:**

**Gold/Minion Totems: 5**

**Blue/Mana Totems: 7**

**Red/Vitality Totems: 4**

**Minion Stones: 2/5**

**Spell Stones: 3**

**Forge Stones: 3**

**Weapon Molds: 8**

**Spell Catalysts: 4**

**Smelters: 2/10**

**Warp Tower Catalysts/Former Minion Possession Stones: 2**

**Light Crystals: 2**

**Dark Crystals: 2**

**I am not listing how many there are as I am not entirely sure how many I’ll have exist except for the Minion Stones and Smelters as I am having the four normal types (browns, reds, greens, blues) be the category areas that certain fighters would fall under. Examples: Warriors fall under Browns, Priests fall under Blues, the Zerg (except possible infected marines/other races) fall under Whites, Zealots fall under Browns, Hunters fall under Reds, and so on and so on. Though there will be quite a few Weapon Molds.**

**Well, that should be it, please review and I’ll see you next time.**


End file.
